Segunda Oportunidad
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: Severus Snape ha muerto pero se le brinda una segunda oportunidad. La forma en la que se le brinda será sorprendente y ni siquiera él mismo lo sabrá. Mi primer fic acerca de este maravilloso personaje. Sed buenos y perdonadme si no actualizo con rapidez.
1. Capítulo 1

Severus Snape yacía desnudo boca abajo y con su mejilla en contacto con el frío suelo. Frunció el ceño ante tan desagradable sensación y por fin, abrió los ojos.

Estaba todo borroso. Parpadeó un par de veces y así logró que la visión se le aclarara. Aunque tampoco había gran cosa que aclarar. Lo único que veía era una gran planicie de color blanco que se extendía más allá de lo que él podía alcanzar.

Se alzó con cuidado del suelo, primero arrodillándose y después, irguiéndose cuan alto era. Entonces fue consciente de su desnudez y pudo observar con detenimiento su alrededor.

La planicie blanca se extendía por todos lados, de tan blanca irradiaba una especie de luz tenue que no le permitía diferenciar entre el suelo y el cielo, o techo, porque tambien le fue imposible determinar si aquello que veía era un recinto cerrado o en cambio, si estaba en el exterior.

Se miró a sí mismo. La marca de su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido, al igual que sus muchas cicatrices y el secreto tatuaje que lucía en su otro brazo. El resto parecía estar intacto y se llevó las manos a su rostro. Tocó sus mejillas y ojos, su frente y deslizó sus dedos por su antaño pegajoso cabello que ahora estaba suelto y aterciopelado. Pudo comprobar que seguía cortado por los hombros.

Al deslizar sus manos por el cuello comprobó que allí sí que permanecía una pequeña marca, una cicatriz. Palpando con cuidado pudo notar que se trataban de dos pequeños agujeros cubiertos por piel nueva. " Nagini", pensó. Y los últimos acontecimientos acudieron a su mente rápidamente.

La Casa de los Gritos, Lord Voldemort, Nagini, Potter y sus ojos verdes... Carraspeó. Incómodo de repente y entonces sí le molestó el hecho de estar desnudo.

Como si hubiera expresado su turbación en voz alta, ante él aparecieron unas ropas. Sin sonido alguno y sin saber la procedencia. Era una sencilla túnica de mago, negra. Severus la tomó y se cubrió con ella. La tela parecía casi intangible, era sedosa, parecía acariciarle la piel pero abrigándole a la vez. Sonrió, quizá no sería tan malo el estar muerto.

Porque Severus Snape, astuto y de mente racional, desde el momento en que visualizó a Potter en su cabeza, portador de los hermosos ojos de su madre, supo que estaba muerto. Lo único que le imponía alguna traba para poder disfrutar su nuevo estadío era que no sabía como funcionaba exactamente eso de estar muerto. "Eso será porque no tengo la mente organizada", razonó pensando en el antiguo director de Hogwarts y volvió a sonreír.

Realmente la muerte le sentaba bien, había sonreído dos veces en apenas unos minutos, o ¿habían sido horas? ¿días, quizás? Poco importaba, tenía toda la eternidad por delante.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se detuvo. No sabía dónde ir, ni qué hacer, primero debería solucionar esos dos problemas y luego se pondría en marcha.

Quiso pensar en ello con total calma y para ello necesitaría un buen butacón, cómodo y confortable, para hallar soluciones. Ante sus ojos surgió justo lo que había demandado en su mente. Una butaca de piel, a todas luces cómoda y confortable. Se sentó cruzándose de piernas y con los brazos reposando a ambos lados del sofá.

Se quedó mirando el infinito. Así que eso era. El Infinito. A decir verdad lo encontraba algo blanco y anodino, siempre creyó que el Infinito rebosaba vida. Vida pasada de gente que existió y ahora lo conformaban. Resopló aburrido. Comprendió que le costaría despegarse de su vida mortal, de su vida como profesor. Sentiría nostalgia de no poder recorrer los pasillos del colegio que se convirtió en hogar, asustar a los niños más pequeños en sus clases o restar puntos injustificadamente. Echaría de menos muchas cosas. Incluso, el río maloliente junto al que se erguía su residencia muggle allá en la calle de las Hilanderas.

El eco de unos pasos llegó hasta él. Severus primero lo tomó como una alucinación acústica, luego los pasos se hicieron más firmes y cercanos. Eso debía ser real.

Se levantó de su asiento y se mantuvo ojo avizor por lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Una silueta se acercaba a él a través del brillo tenue del blanco total del decorado. El andar era ágil y parecía llevar un vestido largo o bien, una túnica. Esperó. Pronto podría identificar a la silueta.

No pasó mucho rato cuando los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore le miraron desde la lejanía. Sorprendido, Severus se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. ¿Esto también era un truco del lugar en el que estaba? ¿Al sentir añoranza le había proporcionado alguien con quien hablar?

Dumbledore se acercaba sonriente y con un andar, que al principio parecía ágil, casi saltarín. Al llegar ante él se detuvo y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Bienvenido, Severus. Aunque no te esperaba tan pronto.

- Ya- Snape no podía determinar si esa voz le llegaba a través de sus oídos o de su mente. Tampoco podía determinar si él había hablado o sólo había pensado la respuesta. Albus pareció reír.

- Incluso ahora eres hombre de pocas palabras. ¿Qué tal fue tu tránsito?

Tránsito. Qué gracia.

- Estupendamente, director. El morir desangrado tirado en el suelo cubierto de mugre de una casa abandonada es la mejor forma de morir.

- ¿Te estás quejando?

- No- repuso Severus con una sonrisa irónica- sólo expongo los hechos- y se cruzó de brazos.

- Sé que debes de estar resentido conmigo- Albus inclinó su cuerpo tal y como hacía siempre para sentarse. Por un momento pareció que iba a ir directo al suelo pero un sillón similar al de su despacho en Hogwarts apareció para evitar eso- y lo lamento. Merezco tu resentimiento.

Realmente sonaba sincero e incluso sus ojos, siempre achispados, ahora lucían envejecidos y lánguidos. A pesar de ello, Severus no respondió. Hasta que no vio a Dumbledore y le escuchó hablar no había descubierto que lo que le decía el anciano era cierto. Estaba resentido con él. Le había protegido y había dado su palabra por él para librarlo de Azkaban pero también era el culpable de que ahora estuviera allí. Asesinado vilmente y humillado tras compartir sus recuerdos con Potter. Tomó asiento él también.

Albus rebuyó en el asiento incómodo ante la mirada impertérrita de su antiguo profesor.

- No planeé este final para ti- acabó diciendo en un susurro- Tú debías reemplazarme. Hubieras sido un gran director, incluso Minerva te hubiera apoyado una vez aclarado el asunto de mi muerte.

Severus torció el gesto, molesto.

- Siempre planea y siempre piensa que todo saldrá como usted quiere. Esta vez se equivocó. Estoy muerto y seré recordado como su asesino.

Dumbledore pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo ante la palabra asesino e hizo un mohín. Snape se reclinó en su asiento y apartó la mirada, le molestaba ver a un hombre tan formidable como él dar muestras de debilidad.

- Quizás mi hermano tenía razón al decirme que era un manipulador, quizá no debí forzarte a acercarte a Voldemort de nuevo- Dumbledore suspiró ausente- Quizá tu lugar estaba en Hogwarts, con Potter, guiándolo...- su voz fue apagándose.

Ahora fue el turno de Snape de removerse en su asiento. Estaba molesto con ese hombre y le apenaba su comportamiento. Le torturaba el pensar que su muerte podría haber sido diferente, que su vida podría haber sido diferente. Apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos. No podía engañarse. Él había escogido el rumbo que iba a tomar su vida. Siempre podría culpar a su padre.

- ¿No me hablas, Severus? Necesito tu perdón, te empujé al lado del hombre que detestabas, destruí el trabajo que llevabas a cabo por remendar tu alma.

- Por el bien común- Severus volvió a mirar a Albus, y éste alzó la vista hacia él con rapidez.

- ¿Dónde oíste esa frase?

- Aberforth- Severus se cruzó de piernas y dejó las manos en su regazo- Me costó saber que el camarero dejado de Cabeza de Puerco que limpiaba toda la taberna con el mismo trapo sucio era su hermano. Una vez lo supe, Aberforth me contó la historia del bien común haciéndome prometer que me llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Albus le miraba sorprendido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Severus sabría la verdad sobre su pasado a través de su hermano y mucho menos que él jamás supiera de ese hecho. Aún así sonrió. Claro que todo era posible, estaba hablando con el hombre que mintió y espiaba a los mortífagos en las mismas narices de Lord Voldemort.

- Me sorprendes. ¿Y no me juzgas? ¿No me haces culpable?

- No soy quién para enjuiciar a nadie por errores cometidos en el pasado.

Callaron. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué decir o sin querer decir nada. Permanecieron así largo tiempo. Snape, de nuevo, no supo determinar la cantidad de tiempo. Minutos, días, horas, no importaba. Sólo importaba que estaban uno frente al otro y que, al parecer, la presencia de uno confortaba al otro y viceversa.

Al fin, fue Dumbledore quien habló.

- Me ha encantado verte de nuevo- le dijo, alzándose del sillón.

Severus alzó su mirada hacia él, en un primer momento no había comprendido a lo que se refería.

- Pero ¿se marcha, Albus?

- No, yo no. Pero tú sí.

Albus se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y posó una mano en la frente de Snape. Entonces Severus notó como si su cuerpo flotara en el aire. La sensación de estar sentado, de estar vestido fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y la cara de Dumbledore fue borrándose de su visión.

Ahora sentía como su cuerpo era empujado hacia un luz brillante y sintió como unas manos lo agarraban y lo alzaban en el aire. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y oyó voces lejanas. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vió el rostro de una mujer mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisa de felicidad. La mujer alargó una mano hacia él y cuando sintió el tacto de ella en su mano, su consciencia desapareció y el llanto de un recién nacido rasgó el aire.


	2. Capítulo 2

**10 AÑOS, 11 MESES Y 8 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Kahtleen acostó a su hijo pronto. El día siguiente iba a ser muy especial para el pequeño Perseus y quería que el niño estuviera al 100 de sus capacidades. Perseus tenía otros planes: pensaba pasarse toda la noche en vela, mirando por la ventana para poder ser el primero en ver la lechuza que le traería la carta tan esperada de su nuevo colegio.

Alrededor de las doce de la noche, Pers daba cabezazos apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana y cada vez que su frente chocaba contra el cristal helado despertaba dando un respingo, cambiaba la posición y seguía espiando el exterior. Para entretenerse observaba la calle.

Las farolas iluminaban la calle tranquila de un barrio acomodado de Londres. Allí, a esas horas de la noche, no había gran actividad. Quizá alguna pareja tardía o algun solitario paseando a su perro pero poco más.

Perseus conocía cada rincón de esa calle y podía recorrer con los ojos cerrados el camino que le llevaba hasta el parque cercano. Allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando y había conocido a muchos chicos que, después de las clases, jugaban allí con él. Las primeras veces le parecía extraño que él no acudiera a ningún colegio, que no tomara clases como los otros chicos y eso le hacía sentir solo y desplazado. Los otros chicos parecían compartir con él sus juegos y bromas pero la camaradería no existía. No tenían confianza en él e incluso unos pocos creían que era algo raro. Le habían preguntado varias veces por qué no iba al cole con ellos y Perseus, al principio, no sabía responder.

Después de un par de días de congoja y de estar ausente su madre le preguntó qué le ocurría. Perseus no podía ocultarle nada a su madre y le contó que los niños lo miraban mal, que a veces le tenían miedo cuando se enfadaba y que por eso lo tenían en cuenta en sus juegos.

Su madre le explicó que eso no debería preocuparle, que pronto haría grandes amistades allí donde iría. Perseus quiso saber más y entonces fue cuando se enteró de que él era mago.

El niño se sorprendió y preguntó incansable a su madre, ella, conocedora de la curiosidad innata de su hijo, se mostraba paciente:

- ¿Y podré sacar conejos de una chistera?

- Claro, y muchas cosas más hijo- le aclaró Kathleen entre risas.

Desde aquel día no le preocupó ser el raro del grupo del parque, no le importó que los chicos murmuraran a sus espaldas porque su mamá le había dicho que él era mago y ellos no.

Una sonrisa de felicidad le cruzó la cara y se tapó más con la manta que lo envolvía. Hecho un ovillo y tapado con la manta que le proporcionaba una suave calidez fue abandonándose a un sueño repleto de fantasías.

A la mañana siguiente su madre lo encontró en una posición forzada sobre la silla y no pudo por más que sonreír y negar quedamente con la cabeza mientras despertaba al testarudo de su hijo.

- ¿Has pasado la noche aquí? Debes estar helado, hijo mío. Anda, baja a desayunar- Kathleen le revolvió el cabello negro y bajó ella primero.

Perseus se frotó los ojos con los puños, bostezó y se estiró para desentumecerse, el pasar la noche en una silla no era lo más indicado para los músculos pero todo el dolor de su hombro desapareció al recordar el día que era. Se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¿Ha llegado ya? ¿Mi carta?- entró como un vendaval en la cocina y allí estaba su madre terminando las tortitas.

Kathleen le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y lo dejó en la mesa. Miró a su hijo con los brazos en jarras.

- Aún es pronto, cariño, un poco más de paciencia.

Perseus se sentó en su lugar de la mesa y se enfurruñó.

- Jolines, mamá, me dijiste que las lechuzas eran rápidas- demasiado tarde, se tapó la boca y miró a su madre pero ella ya había clavado sus ojos en él.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de ese vocabulario, jovencito? No quiero que uses esas palabras en esta casa- lo reprendió mientras le servía un generoso plato de tortitas.

Pers se ruborizó y miró hacia la mesa, apabullado:

- Perdona, mamá- Kahtleen asintió aceptando las disculpas del pequeño y ella también se sentó a desayunar.

Comieron en silencio y la madre miraba algunas veces a su hijo, que no paraba quieto. Intentaba mirar por la ventana de la cocina, estirando el cuello, el exterior esperando ver la lechuza dichosa o bien observaba las puertas de los armarios esperando encontrar alguna entreabierta como señal de que su madre había escondido allí su regalo.

Kathleen disfrutaba de la excitación del niño y prolongó la impaciencia hasta que creyó que ya rozaba la crueldad.

- Hoy tendrás regalos fabulosos, Pers- le dijo recogiendo los platos.

El chico, fingiendo indiferencia, repuso con un vago sí y se desplazó para tumbarse en el sofá del salón, algo lánguido.

Ni siquiera encendió el televisor, se limitó a mirar fijamente el reloj esperando ansiosamente. Se oía trasegar a su madre y después de un rato, la oyó hablar por teléfono. Después vió como cruzaba la sala, luego subir las escaleras. Y el tiempo pasaba sin que ocurriera nada especial.

El reloj marcó las doce del mediodía. Hacía doce horas que tenía once años y allí no llegaba ninguna lechuza. Empezó a creer que su madre le había tomado el pelo o que la lechuza se había perdido, o no lo querían en el colegio. Cada vez fue sumiéndose en una espiral de pensamientos perturbadores y entonces sucedió. Se oyó un golpe en la ventana procedente de la cocina.

Su madre no podía ser porque seguía arriba ordenando habitaciones, o ¿quizá estaba gastándole una broma?. Sabía que su madre tenía un punto bromista que él no entendía. Con tiento se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y desde el umbral, se asomó al interior. Una lechuza con una carta en el pico y las plumas revueltas después del choque intentaba encontrar una entrada por ese muro invisible. Perseus abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y soltó un tremendo grito que incluso, pudo oír su madre desde el piso superior. Se precipitó hacia la ventana, abriéndola, para permitirle la entrada a la lechuza en el mismo momento en que su madre llegaba, resollando y asustada, a la cocina.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Ya está aquí!!- Perseus saltaba intentando coger la lechuza, y el pobre animal revoloteaba ululando, asustada, por toda la estancia.

- Hijo, deja al pobre animal tranquilo.

La lechuza, cansada por el viaje se posó en lo alto de un estante y Perseus intentaba trepar por el mueble. Kathleen lo sujetó justo a tiempo de que volcara el estante e hizo que se calmara. La lechuza les miraba indignados desde lo alto pero una vez vió que la situación se calmaba, planeó de forma elegante hasta la mesa, depositó su carta e hizo sonar su pico como exigiendo el pago por el servicio.

Kathleen se encogió de hombros y le ofreció a la lechuza un pequeño bol con agua. El animal volvió a chasquear con el pico y salió volando por la ventana.

- Vaya, creo que se ha enfadado...

- ¿Y qué más da?- a Perseus poco le importaba la lechuza y ya tenía el sobre de pergamino algo amarillento en la mano. Miraba ansioso a su madre como esperando el permiso para abrirlo.

Kathleen cerró la ventana para no dejar entrar el frío de febrero en la casa y miró a su hijo seria. No creyó que ese momento fuera a llegar.

Desde la batalla de Hogwarts en la que había perdido a su marido, un valiente mago llamado Rigel Evans, se había mantenido alejada del mundo mágico. Perseus fue el último regalo que le hizo su marido y se parecía tanto a él. Ambos tenían el cabello y los ojos negros, eran avispados, inteligentes y curiosos, incluso Perseus había heredado la constitución delgada de su padre y su curioso tono de piel, ligeramente bronceada. Sabía que su hijo sería mago, sabía que algún día recibiría esa carta, sabía que algún día le vería alejarse en el tren que iba a Hogwarts pero durante todos esos años intentó olvidar eso. Quería tener a su hijo con ella. Perseus le recordaba tanto al hombre que había amado que en cierta manera parecía que él siguiera con ella a través de él.

No quería dejar que su hijo marchara al lugar donde su padre había encontrado la muerte. Pero la ilusión de Rigel porque su hijo acudiera a su colegio y la promesa firme que ella misma se realizó de enviarlo cuando tuviera la edad hizo que en ese momento abrazara a su hijo, le besara en ambas mejillas y le felicitara por su cumpleaños.

Con lágrimas en los ojos que quiso disimular se vistió con una túnica de maga que no usaba desde hacía 11 años y se armó con su varita, celosamente guardada todo este tiempo en un cofre en su tocador, bajo llave.

Una vez preparada y con un hijo casi en shock al verla vestida de esa guisa se reunieron ante la chimenea del hogar. Perseus, algo descolocado, miró a su madre de reojo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- mirando la chimenea y esperando a que se abriera un pasadizo secreto o algo.

- Usaremos los polvo flú.

- ¿Los qué?

Kathleen no respondió. Extrajo un pequeño saquito de uno de sus bolsillos y metió la mano en él. Sacó un puñado de unos polvos relucientes y los arrojó a la chimenea. En seguida prendió un fuego verde, mágico que hizo que Perseus reculara un par de pasos. Ella se giró para mirarlo y le alargó una mano.

- Polvos flú, cariño. Los usamos para trasladarnos, no tengas miedo.

Perseus parpadeó y aceptó la mano que le tendía su madre. Si ella decía que no debía tener miedo no iba a tenerlo, él era valiente. Ambos entraron en la chimenea. El fuego no les quemaba aunque Perseus notaba en su cara como caían algunas cenizas. Su madre gritó algo sobre un callejón y Perseus se vió sumergido en una especie de tornado verde. Antes de cerrar los ojos, algo asustado, pudo ver como el salón de su casa se hacía cada vez más pequeño y se alejaba.

Al menos sabía que no iba solo. La mano de su madre le sujetaba firmemente.

**Mi primera nota: **Muchas gracias a todos por mis primeras reviews, espero no haberos decepcionado con este segundo capítulo y sólo añadir que, ya que necesitaba un anagrama de Severus Snape he optado por utilizar el que ronda por internet y que recuerdo haber leído hace mucho tiempo en una profecía en Harrylatino: Perseus Evans. Creo que era un gran detalle usar un anagrama. Por supuesto, Rigel es nombre de estrella, de la constelación de Orión. Rowling utiliza este recurso de forma habitual en HP y es un pequeño homenaje por mi parte hacia ella, aunque claro, lo de Kathleen también, jejeje. Un saludo a todos y muchisimas gracias!! Hasta el próximo capi!!


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas y ver pasar incontables chimeneas y entrever pequeñas escenas que transcurrían a través de ellas, el torbellino se detuvo de repente.

Perseus se sentía mareado y tosía expulsando las cenizas que había tragado. Notó como su madre le soltaba la mano y daba un paso al frente. A Pers le escocían los ojos y sólo acertó a seguir a su madre a ciegas.

Fuera de la chimenea se oían sonidos de voces y ruidos de cristal. Parpadeó frenético y pudo ver a su madre delante de él sacudiéndose la ropa y luego, el salón de una taberna. Perseus abrió la boca con sorpresa y avanzó junto a su madre olvidándose de sacudir su ropa tiznada. Sólo pudo soltar una exclamación de asombro mientras observaba olvidado de su madre y del horrible viaje en chimenea.

El local no era muy grande pero estaba abarrotado de gente. En las mesas de madera repartidas por la sala se reunían grupos más o menos numerosos y más o menos ruidosos cada uno con su bebida. Algunos sujetaban jarras similares a las empleadas para la cerveza, otros sorbían de unas copas pequeñas de las cuales salía un extraño humo, algunos bebían un líquido amarillo de unos vasos cuadrados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos firmadas por los retratados y para mayor sorpresa esas fotos se movían. Los hombres y mujeres de las fotos, se movían. Perseus pudo ver la foto de una mujer rubia de cabello rizado que parecía dormir, más allá había un tipo feucho y desaliñado que se furgaba la nariz. Pers fue recorriendo con la mirada todas las paredes observando las fotos y pronto, sobre la barra llena de gente y con un camarero atareado y malhumorado había dos fotos más, grandes y de marcos elegantes.

En una se veía a un hombre, anciano ya, de larga barba plateada, nariz torcida y gafas de media luna, el membrete de la foto lo anunciaba como Albus Dumbledore. Al lado, otro chico que rondaría la treintena moreno de cabello y de ojos verde brillantes, con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. No supo decir por qué pero esas caras le recordaban algo. Su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Pers, vamonos, no tenemos todo el día.

Se giró y vió como su madre le esperaba cerca de una puerta desvencijada de madera, al fondo de la sala. Corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Qué es este sitio, mamá? ¿Y las fotos, has visto? ¡se mueven!- su madre abrió la puerta y salieron a un callejón sin salida con paredes adoquinadas. Ella parecía tensa y no le prestaba excesiva atención. Perseus insistió- Mami, te he hecho una pregunta...

Kathleen levantó su varita y con un gesto ordenó al niño que callara, el chico obedeció y vió como su madre golpeaba unos ladrillos en la pared enfrente de ellos. Pronto se oyoó un sonido como de arrastre y la pared se apartó revelando la entrada a una de las calles más extrañas y curiosas que Perseus hubiera visto jamás. Su madre le tomó de la mano y atravesaron el hueco de la pared, inmediatamente ésta se cerró tras ellos.

Su madre parecía tener prisa y vigilaba a diestra y siniestra de forma constante. Esto cortaba las alas a Perseus que hubiera deseado detenerse en cada tienda, en cada esquina y poder observarlo todo con detenimiento.

- A ver- Kathleen extrajo la carta de Hogwarts de uno de sus bolsillos- primero iremos a ver a Madame malkin, necesitarás túnicas y es lo más pesado. Luego podemos ir a por los libros y dejaremos la varita para el final...- hablaba más para sí misma que para su hijo.

- Y la mascota, mami- Pers miró a su madre intentando poner cara inocente.

- ¿Qué mascota?

Perseus tomó aire.

- En la carta dice que los alumnos estamos autorizados a llevar a algún animal a la escuela, un gato o una lechuza y a mí me gustaría poder llevar uno...- agachó la cabeza acobardado ante el semblante serio de su madre.

- Ya veremos- y con esa escueta respuesta iniciaron su excursión por el callejón Diagon.

La primera parada fue la tienda de Madame Malkin. En el escaparate lucían telas de vivos colores que contrastaban con la madera oscura de la puerta. Entraron. Una señora de aspecto agradable fue a recibirlos sonriente y saludó cortesmente a ambos. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al chico y habló con Kathleen.

- Hogwarts, primer año, ¿cierto? Bien, jovencito, súbete a ese taburete delante del espejo y en breves procederé a tomarte medidas.

Perseus obedeció y esperó allí subido. Su madre se acercó a él.

- Pórtate bien, ¿deacuerdo? Voy a la tienda de aquí delante para agilizar las compras- y antes de que su hijo pudiera replicar, añadió- No te preocupes, cuando acabemos aquí iremos para que la visites, ¿vale?

Su hijo asintió y se quedó allí, viendo por el espejo como su madre salía de la tienda y la señora Malkin le tomaba medidas para sus túnicas de trabajo.

Después de probarse varias túnicas y de que Madame Malkin las ajustara todas a su estatura ya habían terminado. Ella recogió todo el material y le recordó a su joven cliente las órdenes de su madre. Cuando la mujer se alejó hacia la trastienda resopló y quedó mirando por el escaparate la calle para él inaccesible en esos momentos. La tienda de delante, la librería Flourish y Blotts, tenía una afluencia constante de gente así que razonó que su madre todavía tardaría en llegar. Cerca de la librería se agolpaba una cantidad de chicos de diversas edades entorno a un mismo escaparate. Perseus leyó el cartel que colgaba de él: Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch. Tras leerlo se quedó igual y pensó que, tal vez, si saliera sólo a echar un vistacito ni la señora de la tienda ni su madre se percatarían de su ausencia...

Perseus se debatía entre lo correcto y lo que quería hacer y al final su vena rebelde ganó y abrió la puerta de la tienda con tiento para que la campanilla colgada encima de ella no repicara con estruendo. Cruzó la calle a la carrera y se hizo un hueco cuando llegó junto a los otros chicos.

Gracias a su pequeña constitución pronto pudo ganar una posición cerca del escaparate y con desilusión comprobó que tan sólo se trataba de una escoba. El palo estaba lustroso y las ramitas, dispuestas en una posición aerodinámica. Grabado a fuego en el pomo se leía "Wood Edición Especial", escrito con letras caracoleadas con un tinte dorado. Los chicos a su alrededor estaban excitados ante la visión de la escoba y murmuraban algo sobre el capitán Oliver Wood que había llevado a la selección a la victoria y esa escoba era una edición especial en su homenaje. Perseus resopló de nuevo y se alejó del escaparate. Su lugar fue reemplazo con rapidez.

Se encaminaba ya hacia la tienda de túnicas cuando el sonido de unas risas que llegaban desde la otra punta de la calle le distrajeron. La escena parecía divertida.

Dos hombres pelirrojos estaban dando saltos en el suelo intentando apagar una extraña hoguera de color violeta que lanzaba chispas. Ambos se reían y a su alrededor había un círculo de curiosos que reían a su vez e intentaban ayudarles a extinguir el fuego. Perseus volvió a mirar hacia la librería, quizá su madre se retrasaría aún más.

Se acercó prudente al fuego y al círculo de personas. En ese momento el fuego no era más que una pequeña llama que corría por el suelo como asustada esquivando pies. Se deslizó cerca de él e instintivamente levantó un pie y la pisó apagándola de inmediato. Las risas cesaron de repente y Perseus se sintió observado, se azoró y empezó a murmurar algunas palabras de disculpa. Uno de los pelirrojos, el que parecía más mayor se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No te preocupes, eres el héroe de la jornada- exclamó y aplausos y risas se alzaron. Perseus aún se sonrojó más y sonrió tímido.

Los dos hombres se unieron a las risas y Perseus quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- Mira y para que veas cuánto apreciamos tu gesta te haremos un 10 de descuento en cualquier artículo que compres, ¿que te parece, pequeño?

- Yo... esto... bien. Sí, gracias.

- ¡¡Encima de héroe es modesto!! ¿No serás pariente de Harry Potter?- nuevas risas se oyeron ante tal pregunta. perseus, evidentemente, no sabía qué responder a eso así que rió por cortesía y quiso alejarse de allí mas una mano le tomó del hombro e impidió que se marchara.

- Perdona, pero ¿te conozco?- ahora era el otro hmobre pelirrojo quien le hablaba, parecía algo más joven y seguramente serían hermanos debido al gran parecido.

- No. Es la primera vez que le veo, señor.

El hombre pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió, de repente se giró hacia su hermano y gritó:

- Mira George, además es educado. Me ha llamado señor- más risas se oyeron y Perseus al notar que el hombre soltaba su garra pudo reemprender el camino de vuelta.

Entró de nuevo en la tienda con tiento y al girarse para ir a sentarse y disimular se encontró con el rostro de su madre serio y a Madame Malkin que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Palideció de golpe y boqueó intentando componer alguna excusa plausible.

- ¡¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO!? ¡¡TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ QUIETO!!

Perseus estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su madre jamás le gritaba de ese modo:

- Yo, mami, yo, es que, mami, verás...

Su madre le ignoró, pagó a Madame Malkin y se disculpó con ella, cogió a su hijo del cuello de la camiseta y casi arrastrándolo lo sacó de la tienda. Perseus no quiso tentar a la suerte de hablar a su madre en ese estado, así que caminó junto a ella cabizbajo y callado.

Pero no se marchaban, sino que se internaban más en la calle. Pasaron por delante de la tienda de los dos pelirrojos que al verlo pasar lo saludaron con la mano pero en seguida la bajaron al recibir la mirada fulminante de la mujer que iba con el chico. Siguieron andando un poco más y cuando la calle casi terminaba se detuvieron frente otra tienda, de aspecto muy antiguo y un poco sucio. Entraron.

La tienda olía a rancio y el suelo estaba cubierto por una generosa capa de polvo, al parecer, al propietario le importaba poco la limpieza de su local. La tienda era pequeña y constaba de un par de asientos y el mostrador, largo y de madera desgastada. Tras él, se erguían estanterías que parecían no tener fin repletas de pequeños estuches alargados.

Kathleen tocó una campanilla que reposaba en el mostrador, al cabo de un momento un hombre apareció de entre las estanterías, arrastrando los pies y con unas enormes gafas que le aumentaban los ojos de tal forma que se asemejaba a un búho desproporcionado.

- Buenas tardes, señora.

- Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander. Quisieramos una varita- hizo una seña a su hijo para que se acercara.

- Mmmm, ya veo. Tu primera varita- estaba claro que Ollivander se dirigía a Perseus- Vamos a ver, tomemos medidas.

Su madre tomó asiento y Ollivander desplegó un metro que se elevó en el aire y flotó hasta Perseus. El metro por sí sólo empezó a tomar las medidas de su brazo, piernas, cabeza. El propietario tras tener algunas cifras de medición se perdió entre las estanterías y se le oía de lejos, de vez en cuando, murmurar algo.

Regresó al poco con unos cuantos estuches alargados bajo el brazo.

- Bien, prueba esta. Acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible con fibra de corazón de dragón.

Perseus no entendía nada, su madre callaba casi ignorándole y aceptó la varita que el hombre le tendía pero no sucedió nada. Ollivander se la arrebató de un tirón.

- Esta otra. Sauce, 31 centímetros y media, cabello de unicornio.

Pers repitió el proceso y tampoco ocurrió nada. Probó dos varitas más y seguía sin suceder lo que se suponía que debía suceder.

Kathleen ya no le ignoraba sino que miraba con curiosidad la elección de la varita de su hijo y Ollivander parecía haber rejuvenecido ante el reto:

- Bien, bien, qué cliente más difícil. Veamos, esta no... Aquella tampoco...- nuevamente se perdió en el laberinto de estantes.

Perseus miró a su madre algo asustado y Kathleen, que había calmado su enojo, se acercó a él.

- Le estás dando trabajo al señor Ollivander- le dijo de forma dulce y en voz baja.

- ¿Crees que habrá una varita para mí?- la voz le temblaba un poco.

- Claro que sí, sólo que será una varita más difícil de encontrar.

- ¿Y si no tengo magia suficiente como para tener varita?- la sensación de horror que experimentó cuando no veía a la lechuza volvió a él.

- No temas. Eres mago y puedes llevar varita- se vió interrumpida por Ollivander que regresaba con una nueva remesa de varitas para Perseus. Se apartó de su lado sin antes revolverle el pelo con cariño.

Perseus nuevamente probó todas y cada una de las varitas que Ollivander le trajo sin obtener resultado alguno. Suspiró desilusionado y miró con ojos de animal herido al fabricante de varitas.

- No hay manera, señor.

- No te des por vencido tan pronto, jovencito- para su sorpresa, Ollivander sonrió radiante- quizá debas probar alguna varita aún más especial que estas.

Se metió tras el mostrador y sacó un estuche grande. Al abrirlo varias varitas dispuestas en batería aparecieron. Parecían muy viejas. El hombre tomó una al azar y se la dió al niño.

- Agítala- le dijo.

La agitó y no sucedió nada. Ollivander pareció satisfecho y le ofreció otra.

Al cogerla, Perseus sintió como una corriente cálida le subía desde la punta de los dedos por el brazo. Sonrió feliz y agitó la varita. Una lluvia de chispas verdes cayó a su alrededor.

- Perfecto- dijo Ollivander observándole detenidamente a través de sus gafas- Debes de ser muy valiente, pequeño.

Kathleen miró al hombre extrañada al igual que Perseus.

- ¿Qué ocurre con esa varita, señor Ollivander?- inquirió su madre.

- Oh, nada de lo que preocuparse señora. Su anterior propietario demostró ser uno de los más valientes durante la guerra.

Perseus iba a preguntar pero Kathleen le interrumpió, ya tenía suficiente al oír nombrar la guerra que se llevó a su marido:

- ¿Qué le debo?

Ollivander pareció cavilar la respuesta, miraba al chico fijamente y al fin se decidió:

- Nada. Esta varita ya fue pagada una vez.

Kathleen insistió y ante la firme negativa de Ollivander de aceptar dinero alguno se dió por vencida y abandonaron la tienda. Ollivander quiso despedirse del muchacho, le dio la mano y sin que su madre le oyera le dijo al oído:

- Creo que podremos esperar grandes cosas de tí, jovencito.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al salir de la tienda de varitas parecía como si el incidente anterior nunca hubiera sucedido. Kathleen iba cargada de bultos con las distintas compras que habían realizado y Perseus acariciaba su varita de forma nerviosa que guardaba en un bolsillo.

Pasaron ante el Emporio de las Lechuzas y Perseus se detuvo. El suave ulular que provenía del interior y la oscuridad aterciopelada parecía reclamarlo. Su madre, al notar la ausencia de su hijo al lado se detuvo y le buscó con la mirada, lo vio allí plantado mirando la tienda con ojos codiciosos. Ella permaneció allí esperándole.

Perseus comprendió que su madre no se acercaría, no le preguntaría que le pasaba y entrarían al Emporio a comprar una lechuza. Hundió los hombros desanimado y siguió el camino de regreso.

Más allá había una tienda de animales mágicos. Entonces fue allí donde Kathleen se detuvo para gran sorpresa de Perseus.

La mujer suspiró y le dijo a su hijo muy despacio:

- Sé que a tu padre le hubiera encantado pero una lechuza no, no me acaban de gustar mucho- con un pequeño gesto de asco.

- Vale, mamá.

Entraron a la tienda. Y apenas había espacio para los dos a la vez. Todo su alrededor estaba atestado de jaulas y cajas que contenían animales de las más extrañas características procedentes de todo el mundo. Al fondo se distinguía un pequeño mostrador medio enterrado por una descomunal rama de árbol. Detrás del mismo descansaba un hombre de mediana edad de cabello ralo y aspecto distraído. Le saludaron y el hombre dio un respingo del susto, se apresuraron a disculparse.

- Oh, cuanto lo sentimos, no pretendíamos asustarle- dijo Kathleen de forma educada.

- No, no me han asustado realmente, tan sólo estaba meditando les vi entrar- se acomodó la túnica manchada de comida y prosiguió- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

- Mi hijo, le gustaría una mascota...- Kathleen se distrajo cuando los pequeños bowtruckles de rama de árbol la saludaron. Así que el dependiente quedó a cargo de Perseus.

- Bien muchacho, ¿qué te apetecería? ¿qué tal un crup? ¿o mejor un gatito?- el dependiente se paseaba con asombrosa agilidad entre las cajas y jaulas señalándole con el dedo tantas criaturas como decía pero la atención de Perseus se centró en una de las cajas del fondo.

Era una caja no muy grande, de cartón grueso y con pequeños agujeros para dejar pasar el aire. El chico se acercó a la caja e intentó espiar por uno de las agujeros. Un siseo furioso hizo que trastabillara pero no cejó en su intento. El dependiente, al percatarse, corrió hacia el chico intentando llevarselo lo más lejos posible de esa caja. Cuando llegaron junto a Kathleen el chico seguía maravillado.

- ¿Qué hay en esa caja, señor?- Perseus interrogó al dependiente y su madre frunció el ceño.

- Es... No es de tu incumbencia muchacho- respondió de malos modos.

- Perseus, no apabulles al señor. Escoge cualquier animal de la tienda, sin pasarte, y nos vamos- Kathleen empezaba a tener prisa por regresar a casa.

Pers asintió y convencido, seguro de sí mismo expuso sus deseos:

- Quiero una serpiente.

Tanto el dependiente como su madre abrieron los ojos del horror y gritaron al unísono un NO terrible.

- No tengo serpientes, chaval.

- Lo de la caja es una serpiente.

- Ah, ¿Sí? ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Pues porque no hay muchos animales que siseen.

Adulto y niño discutían y Kathleen hastiada decidió dar por zanjada la discusión.

- Nada de serpientes y nada de animales, Perseus. Nos vamos- y ya dirigiéndose al dependiente se disculpó una y mil veces con él y salieron a la calle.

Perseus estaba disgustado. Se enfurruñó durante todo el camino hasta casa. Su primera visita al mundo mágico no había salido como él esperaba y encima, ahora su madre, estaba enfadada con él.

Kathleen dejó todos los paquetes de cualquier forma en el recibidor y Perseus se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Ambos estaban disgustados y enfadados: uno porque las compras habían sido un fiasco y otra porque su hijo empezaba a dar muestras de una rebeldía de la que jamás le creyó capaz.

A la hora de la cena se volvieron a reunir en la mesa de la cocina. El chico cenaba con los labios apretados y Kathleen también.

- No vuelvas a comportarte así, ¿me oyes?- Perseus simplemente cabeceó- Mírame cuando te hablo.

Perseus levantó la mirada del plato y miró a su madre a los ojos:

- ¿Contenta?- los ojos negros le brillaban con rabia.

- Perseus Rigel Evans no te dirijas a mí en ese tono- su madre también le miraba fijamente- Te has comportado de forma horrible en el callejón Diagon. Te has escapado, has desobedecido mis órdenes y encima tienes la ocurrencia de pedir una serpiente como mascota. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

- Nunca me dejas hacer nada. No puedo mover un pie sin que te enteres y no sé por qué no puedo tener una serpiente si, al fin y al cabo, es un animal y mucha gente la tiene como mascota.

Perseus se levantó de la mesa dejando el plato de la cena a medias y volvió a encerrarse, de un portazo, a su habitación. Kathleen ahogó un grito de rabia y recogió la mesa rápido y dejó los platos para lavar.

Intentó ver la televisión un rato pero la cara indignada de su hijo se le aparecía ante ella y sus palabras resonaban aún en su cerebro. "No me dejas hacer nada", " no puedo moverme sin que tú lo sepas" y encima la maldita serpiente. En cierta medida, Kathleen sabía que él tenía razón. Aterrada por perderlo a él también, lo había protegido sobremanera y ahora era una realidad, el niño se hacía mayor, pronto iría a Hogwarts y sería cada vez más independiente.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y apoyó el oído en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hijo. No se oía nada pero juraría que su hijo no estaba durmiendo. Picó y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Perseus la miró tumbado en la cama. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Ella se sentó junto a él y puso una mano sobre la pierna de su hijo.

- Pers, yo...- Kathleen no sabía ni por donde empezar- Es mejor que lo sepas todo. Nunca te he contado cómo murió tu padre ni te he hablado de la guerra que se mantuvo en el mundo mágico...

Su hijo la miraba atento y todo el enfado de sus ojos desapareció dejando el lugar a la curiosidad, se incorporó un poco en la cama y dejó sitio a Kathleen para que se sentara junto a él. Muchas veces, cuando él estaba enfermo o triste, se colocaban así en la cama y él terminaba durmiéndose. Le encantaba oír el corazón de su madre.

Kathleen se colocó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia ella. Le encantaba estar así, era como su niño volviera a ser bebé de nuevo. También recordaba que Rigel y ella solían pasar así ratos largos hablando de tonterías y riendo, y poco a poco iban quedándose dormidos. Sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de recuerdos y le pasó una mano por el cabello a su hijo.

- Hace muchos, muchos años...

**N/A: **Creo que este capi me ha quedado un poco mas corto pero no esta mal porque me he fijado que el anterior es largo de narices, ale, compensado. El siguiente capitulo sera un poco como si nos metieramos en una clase del profesor Binns asi que pido disculpas por adelantado y no me cojais mucho mania eh? ( o empezare a restar puntos a vuestras casas, muaajajajaja). Por cierto, algun alma caritativa podria responderme? Llevo poquisimo tiempo en y me he fijado en la "vida" de los documentos. ¿que significa eso? se borran o algo, o ¿que? Muchas gracias desde ya.


	5. Capítulo 5

"Hace muchos, muchos años cuando yo aún era más joven que tú de lo que eres ahora el mundo mágico se convulsionó por la guerra. Un mago poderoso amante de las Artes oscuras se alzó en contra de los muggles y de los magos que no compartían sus ideales.

Al principio todo eran rumores. Las desapariciones, asesinatos, amenazas, pasaban a hurtadillas por los periódicos y se creía que eran obras independientes, que nada tenían que ver entre sí. Hasta que Aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse dio la cara y mostró al mundo sus intenciones.

Los muggles, claro, no sabían nada y los magos debíamos esforzarnos para seguir en el anonimato. Recuerdo como los amigables vecinos pasaron a ser unos desconocidos, como la desconfianza hizo mella, incluso entre parientes y como las risas fueron desapareciendo para dejar sitio al llanto desesperado.

Algunos magos se alzaron, de forma abierta o clandestina en contra de este mago, otros, se convirtieron en sus fervientes seguidores y perpetraron auténticas atrocidades con la excusa de reclamar la supremacía mágica.

Nadie podía hacer frente a ese mago, todos le temían y a todos espantaba.

Mas, cuando todo el mundo creía que estábamos condenados, una persona, la más inverosimil de todas pudo derrotarlo.

Esa persona fue apenas un bebé de 1 año. El-que-no-debe-nombrarse asesinó a sus padres a sangre fría y cuando se disponía a eliminar también al pequeño, el hechizo asesino rebotó en él y su cuerpo se desintegró.

El pobre niño quedó solo en el mundo pero toda la población mágica supo su nombre, Harry Potter.

Los magos agradecimos a ese pequeño que hubiera obrado el milagro, y poco a poco, nuestras vidas volvieron a ser como antaño.

El tiempo pasó y muchos de nosotros olvidamos aquellos de terror... Así que cuando hace algunos años el Profeta publicó el regreso de El-que-no-debe-nombrarse ninguno quisimos creer. Ninguno, no. Tu padre creyó su regreso y se enroló en la lucha contra ese mago.

Tu padre y muchos de sus compañeros sabían que ese mago regresaría y una de sus metas sería vengarse de aquella criatura que le desterró del mundo. Y no se equivocaron.

Harry Potter era el claro objetivo del mago malvado y el joven estudiante pudo escapar varias veces de su final atroz.

Parecía como si El-que-no-debe-nombrarse no estuviera al cien por cien, como si aún no estuviera completo. Nuevamente sus seguidores se unieron a él y volvió la época de las desapariciones y asesinatos y, nuevamente, nadie confiaba en nadie.

Tan sólo un hombre, Albus Dumbledore, llamaba a la comunidad mágica a unirse contra ese hombre que se aprovechaba de todos los sentimientos adversos para mellar en nuestros ánimos. Todos coincidíamos con él pero tan sólo unos pocos siguieron su legado. Esos pocos se llamaron la Orden del Fénix y tu padre colaboró en ella.

Las actividades que llevaba a cabo la Orden eran secretas pero todas giraban entorno a la seguridad de Potter. Él lo había derrotado una vez, él había sido marcado como nuestro libertador y a él debían proteger.

La lucha era encarnizada e incluso el Ministerio de Magia no pudo hacer más oídos sordos y decidió unirse al frente común contra ese mago tenebroso con sus propios métodos.

Los magos estábamos unidos para terminar con la terrible amenaza pero una noche de primavera, una noche cálica y estrellada, Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado por uno de los maestros del colegio que se reveló como el seguidor más acérrimo de El-que-no-debe-nombrarse. Más tarde, se explicarían las acciones de este hombre pero eso es ya otra historia.

Así pues, el mago tenebroso tenía el camino expedito para acabar con Potter eliminado el único mago capaz de hacerle frente. Poco a poco se hizo con el poder del Ministerio de Magia y poco más tarde, Hogwarts también cayó ante él.

Pero con lo que no contaba era que los valientes estudiantes de Hogwarts se levantarían en armas contra él, llamando a su lado a otros fieles de Dumbledores entre los que se contaba tu padre, y los terrenos del colegio se convirtieron durante una larga noche en escenario de una batalla campal.

Las maldiciones cruzaban el aire, los gigantes pisoteaban el suelo, hubieron múltiples heridos y muchos cadáveres. Tu... tu padre no salió vivo. Encontraron su cuerpo en las escalinatas de entrada, tumbado, había muerto con una sonrisa en la cara y a su alrededor varios seguidores de El-que-no-debe-nombrarse habían corrido su misma suerte.

Su muerte fue una de las últimas ya que Harry Potter aniquiló a ese monstruo pocos momentos después, en el Gran Comedor del lugar, en un duelo sin precedentes."

Perseus miraba a su madre parpadeando. En su mente rumiaba la información recibida y por un momento vio todos los acontecimientos ante sus ojos. Tuve la extraña sensación de ingravidez, como si volara. Experimentó una rabia demoledora y una culpa que le destrozaba el corazón. Él lo achacó a la historia. Lo achacó al relato de su madre acerca de la muerte escondida de su padre. Lo único que pudo decir fue:

- ¿Estudiaré donde mi padre murió?

Kathleen le miró preocupada ante su largo silencio y tan sólo asintió en respuesta. Perseus se incorporó en la cama y se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos. Ella sentía algo extraño en su hijo desde que terminara el relato y no podía culparle, le había escondido una importante parte de su historia por temor a que supiera la verdad, quería protegerlo del dolor.

- Creo que iré a recoger todo lo que me has comprado, mamá.

Su madre suspiró y volvió asentir. Bajaron juntos abajo y le ayudó a subir los libros y demás. Seguía silencioso y decidió que sería mejor dejarlo en intimidad para que asimilara todo lo que había oído. Le deseó las buenas noches y le dejó solo en la habitación.

Perseus no tenía sueño. Al contrario de lo que creía su madre, no necesitaba asimilar la información, ni ésta le había provocado un trauma, en parte, la muerte de su padre le era ajena puesto que nunca le había conocido aunque jamás se lo diría a su madre. Lo que le molestaba eran los detalles, las sensaciones experimentadas mientras escuchaba atento.

Rebuscó en la bolsa de los libros y extrajo uno. Era el de "Historia de la Magia" por Bathilda Bashot, ese era el que necesitaba. Se tumbó en la cama y se sumergió en su lectura.

Al parecer esa tal Bathilda no escribió nada que no tuviera por lo menos 500 años de antiguedad pero los últimos capítulos del libro firmados por un tal Elphias Dogde recogían la historia más reciente.

Allí pudo leer que El-que-no-debe-nombrarse tenía un nombre: Lord Voldemort. También se enteró de que sus seguidores más próximos se denominaban mortífagos y de que hubo uno que lo traicionó, no una sino dos veces, Severus Snape. También leyó cosas fascinantes sobre Potter y la Batalla de Hogwarts pero no eran lo suficientemente fascinantes como para evitar que cayera dormido.

**N/A**: Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero tampoco quería que este capi quedara como un soberano tostón así que plantearlo de forma breve y resumida, porque todos conocemos lo suficiente la historia, me ha tomado su tiempo. Espero que los nombres y la historia sea bastante fiel al original de Jo, si encontrais errores decidmelo y corrijo automático. Y a todos los reviews recibidos, gracias y teneis razón, a Perseus le falta la chispa picante de Severus. Creedme si os digo que tengo unas ganas de que este chico llegue a Hogwarts... tan buen rollito me cuesta digerirlo incluso a mi. Un saludo y hasta la próxima!!


	6. Capítulo 6

A Perseus Evans jamás le pasó tan lento el verano. Normalmente no quería que terminara jamás, sus "amigos" no acudían al colegio así que podían vaguear en el parque casi todo el día. También iban a la piscina los fines de semana y cuando su madre tenía vacaciones, ambos viajaban en tren hacia la costa y se hospedaban en un pequeño hotel durante una semana.

Pero todo eso parecía pertenecer a una vida anterior. Ahora Perseus quería que el verano pasara rápido y que llegara septiembre para poder pisar por primera vez la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

Desde que compraron los libros en el callejón Diagon no había dejado de consultarlos compulsivamente e incluso había pedido a su madre que le dejara usar la varita para realizar algún encantamiento sencillo, a lo cual la mujer se había negado en redondo pero sí le dejó practicar con el caldero y las pociones.

Kathleen se sorprendió muchísimo cuando su hijo terminó con éxito su primera poción. Pronto vio que no fue casualidad ya que los tres siguientes intentos, algo más complicados, terminaron de la misma forma. Decididamente, su hijo tenía un don especial para las pociones y no sabía de dónde podía surgir ya que su marido y ella misma nunca destacaron en esa materia, aún así no dejó de alegrarse por él.

Por su parte, Perseus pronto abandonó el resto sólo para explorar el de pociones. Memorizó ingredientes, recetas y efectos rápidamente y se sorprendió de la facilidad con que lo hacía, esa asignatura le pareció muy fácil y estaba seguro de que no iba a tener ningún problema con ella.

Por consejo materno, y muy a su pesar, los últimos días de vacaciones los pasó repasando las demás asignaturas. Transformaciones parecía tener futuro e Historia de Magia un auténtico aburrimiento, esperaba al menos que el profesor supiera darle un aire emocionante a todas esas batallas de gnomos histéricos. Herbología no estaba mal, así como Encantamientos y Astronomía. Pero lo que de verdad prometía era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había leído sobre los aurores en los libros e incluso su madre le dijo que su padre fue uno de ellos, así que eso debería de ser interesante.

Decidió ser bueno en Pociones y en Defensa, esforzarse al máximo ya que el resto de asignaturas palidecían ante esas dos.

Entre lecturas hasta altas horas de la madrugada y sueños de su vida como mago lejos de su madre, agosto pasó en un suspiro y por fin llegó el gran día: el 1 de septiembre.

Según la carta recibida hacía tanto, el expreso de Hogwarts partía a las nueve de la mañana del andén 9 y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross en Londres. No tenía ni idea de que ese andén existiera, siempre que cogía el tren con su madre salían del andén 9 o 10 y que recordara, no había ninguno en medio, así que supuso que su madre sabría cómo llegar hasta él.

La mañana del primer día de septiembre todo eran nervios. Su madre se empeñó en que se lavara el cabello oscuro con tendencia a engrasarse dos veces antes de salir de casa y también que abrillantara sus zapatos. Repasó dos veces el contenido del baúl de viaje y luego se olvidó de ponerse ella misma los zapatos para salir a la calle, estuvo a punto de hacerlo con pantuflas.

Cogieron un taxi que los dejó en la puerta de la estación media hora antes de la hora acordada y aún así, Kathleen apremió a su hijo a coger un carrito para cargar el baúl y salir casi a la carrera hasta el andén 9 y tres cuartos.

Perseus ya predecía algo así y se pararon justo en medio de los andenes 9 y 10. A esa temprana hora de la mañana la estación ya bullía de vida y algunos curiosos se giraban para ver a un crío algo bajo cargando un enorme baúl en el carro. Su madre parecía impaciente por algo y miraba a diestra y siniestra con mala cara a todos los que se entretenían mirando.

- Si siguen mirando, no podremos pasar de forma disimulada- rezongó ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Pasar? ¿Por dónde?- Perseus preguntó y miró a su vez a ambos lados esperando encontrar un cartel rotulado con el nombre del andén misterioso.

- En fin- Kathleen se dio por vencida y se agachó junto a su hijo para conversar de forma más íntima- ¿Ves ese muro de aquí enfrente? Cuando yo te diga corre hacia él con todas tus fuerzas y no te detengas, ¿de acuerdo?

Perseus la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Seguro? A mí me parece un muro bastante sólido- dijo dubitativo imaginándose como quedarían él y su baúl tras el impacto.

Kathleen se enderezó y asintió a su hijo con seguridad. El chico se encogió de hombros y fijó su mirada en el muro de forma desafiante sin pestañear. Su madre inició la cuenta atrás: 1...2...y... ¡3!, ambos corrieron directos hacia el muro y por el rabillo del ojo observaron caras de sorpresa. Cuando estuvieron apunto de estrellarse, Perseus cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no frenó su carrera.

Un sonido agudo golpeó sus oídos de repente y se detuvo justo a tiempo de no atropellar a otro muchacho vestido con una larga túnica que portaba una lechuza en su brazo:

- ¡Eh! Ten más cuidado- le dijo airado, y prosiguió su camino con la cabeza alta.

Buscó a su madre con la mirada y la vio acercándose desde un muro parecido al anterior donde escrito en un cartel con grandes letras doradas se leía: "Andén 9 y tres cuartos".

Kathleen se reunió con él en unos segundos y ambos recorrieron el andén.

La actividad era frenética alrededor. Magos adultos se entremezclaban con los magos más jóvenes, algunos eran altos y otros bajos, y sus caras demostraban diferentes estados de ánimo: emoción, ansiedad, pánico... Algunos de los chicos más mayores ya estaban en los vagones asomados por las ventanas y despidiéndose de sus padres con prisa para poder empezar a hablar con sus amigos sobre el verano. Se escuchaban algunos gritos de padres y de chicos llamando a sus mascotas, pero por encima de esos gritos se oía el pitido agudo del expreso de Hogwarts, pintado de un rojo brillante y con el escudo de la escuela expuesto en cada uno de los vagones.

Perseus sonrió feliz, eso cumplía por completo sus expectativas. Su madre le impuso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo, estaba claramente nerviosa.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado- dijo.

Pers asintió de nuevo, sentía tal emoción que no podía hablar. Kathleen le abrazó y le besó en ambas mejillas.

- Sé bueno y pórtate bien, no quiero ninguna carta de la directora quejándose sobre ti. Cumple las normas del colegio y estudia mucho- la mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas- Ven, te ayudaré con eso.

No sin esfuerzo consiguieron subir el baúl a uno de los vagones. Perseus seguía sin saber qué decir y Kathleen estaba emocionada, su niño se marchaba a Hogwarts, empezaría a ser adulto e independiente y no contaría con ella y entonces ella... Cortó el hilo de esos pensamientos y volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

Un nuevo pitido de la máquina les separó. Perseus subió al tren y se quedó en la puerta despidiéndose de su madre.

- Te escribiré y vendré en Navidad, me portaré muy bien, mamá.

El tren arrancó despacio y poco a poco madre e hijo se fueron separando. Kathleen le lanzó un beso con la mano y le despedía sacudiendo la mano, Perseus hizo lo propio y cuando el tren giró una esquina y el andén dejó de verse junto con su madre, entró al vagón completamente con el objetivo de buscar un compartimiento arrastrando su baúl.

El pasillo era muy estrecho y le era muy difícil pasar por ahí sin molestar a los muchos alumnos que los transitaban. De vez en cuando escuchaba algún "ay" quejoso cuando chafaba un pie o alguna queja cuando bloqueaba el paso. Iba pasando por diferentes compartimentos pero resultaron estar llenos ya.

Cuando se planteó hacer el viaje sentado sobre su baúl en mitad del pasillo un chico pasó junto a él, era muy delgada y el cabello le brillaba de un extraño color rojo que dañaba a la vista. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía tener su misma edad.

- ¿No encuentras sitio?- le preguntó. Pers asintió como respuesta- Ven conmigo, aún queda sitio en mi compartimento.

El chico tomó una manija del baúl y ayudó a Pers a llegar hasta el final del vagón. En el compartimento tan sólo habían dos chicos más, un chico rellenito de cabello castaño claro y de mirada asustada que se presentó como Leo Bootes y una chica, Aura Poppi, de cabello rubio, ojos castaños y muy pálida de piel. El muchacho entró con garbo en el compartimento y le ayudó a subir el baúl al portaequipajes.

- Yo me llamo Ted Luppin- le sonrió ofreciéndole la mano. Pers aceptó y se presentó:

- Soy Perseus Evans, encantado.

Ambos se sentaron y los cuatro se quedaron en completo silencio. Leo parecía receloso, Aura prefería mirar por la ventana y Perseus se limitaba a estar sentado y quieto. El único que mostraba cierta excitación era Ted, que incapaz de aguantarse, canturreaba para sí mismo y no dejaba de removerse en su asiento.

- Bueno, ¿no os pensáis contar nada?

Sus compañeros de compartimento alzaron la vista hacia él y se encogieron de hombros, fue Aura quien habló primero.

- ¿Cómo qué?- tenía una voz desagradable, muy aguda y con un deje altanero. Ted no se dejó amilanar ni por la voz ni por la mirada airada que la chica le lanzó.

- Pues de cualquier cosa. ¡Venga!, vamos a Hogwarts, ¿no estáis contentos?

Perseus miró a ambos y decidió que el chico le caía mejor, al menos no daba tanto miedo aunque dañaba mirarlo por el color de su cabello:

- Yo no podía dejar de pensar en este momento- y se atrevió a sonreír un poco.

Aura bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, Ted correspondió a la sonrisa de Perseus y poco a poco establecieron una conversación. La chica volvió a mirar por la ventana y Leo se debatía buscando el modo de entrar en la conversación. Al final fue Ted quien se dirigió a este último facilitándole la labor.

Tenían un viaje agradable y a media mañana, la voz suave y animada de la señora del carrito de dulces llegó a sus oídos. Los chicos saltaron de sus asientos y la esperaron en la puerta. Ted ya rebuscaba dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y Leo también, Aura les ignoraba y el rostro de Perseus se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Leo con su voz baja.

- Yo no he traído dinero, mi madre no me ha dado.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes, mi padrino me ha dado de sobras. Pídete lo que quieras.

Perseus agradeció el gesto de Ted pero lo rechazó, no veía correcto aprovecharse de un reciente conocido pero Ted compró doble ración de cada y le entregó su parte a Perseus, éste balbució un tímido gracias y dieron cuenta de sus dulces.

- Mi padrino me ha dicho que los de primer año cruzamos el lago en barca porque es tradición- dijo Ted peleándose con el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate.

Leo mosotró un enorme interés ya que no conocía a nadie que hubiera ido a Hogwarts, su familia su había criado fuera de Gran Bretaña y había estudiado en otra escuela, él estaba allí porque había nacido en el país cuando a su padre lo trasladaron por el trabajo. Ted siguió contando maravillas, pero esta vez bajando mucho el tono de voz:

- También me ha dicho que hay una cantidad enorme de pasadizos secretos que muy pocos conocen.

Leo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Entonces ¿tu padrino debe conocerlos no?

- Pues claro, ¿qué creías? Mi padrino es Harry Potter, él sabe muchas cosas.

Entonces Ted sí que atrajo la atención de todos. A Leo se le olvidó masticar su caldero de calabaza, Perseus desistió de escoger una gragea que no supiera a alguna verdura y Aura, reservada y fría apartó los ojos de la ventana.

- Sí, hombre- dijo ella con su voz altiva- ¿a quién pretendes engañar?

Ted asintió con fuerza y le rebatió.

- Ya lo verás, cuando reciba su primera carta, o mejor, pregúntale a los profesores de Hogwarts por si no me crees.

- ¡Ja! Eres un niño estúpido, Teddy Lupin, seguro que leíste su nombre en algún libro y creaste esa fantasía.

Ted, ofendido se puso en pie con los puños cerrados de rabia:

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, tonta.

Aura se carcajeó de él y también se puso en pie:

- En fin, creo que he oído bastante- llegó a la puerta y la abrió, miró a los otros dos chicos como esperando que se unieran a ella, y al no hacerlo, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Pero quién se habrá creído esa, seguro que acaba en Slytherin- dijo Ted, sentándose de nuevo y masticando una rana de chocolate con rabia.

Perseus se encogió de hombros.

- No sé qué hay de malo en Slytherin. Según toda la información allí van los astutos.

- Sí, y los magos tenebrosos y los cobardes, ¿ o acaso no sabes nada de quienes estudiaron allí?

- A mí no me gustaría estar en Slytherin- manifestó Leo, al que se le veía preocupado desde el inicio de la conversación- no sé en que casa estaré. Pero ninguna es tan mala como esa, ¿verdad?- Miraba a ambos chicos alternativamente, asustado.

- Para nada, Leo- dijo Ted consolándolo- Pero está claro que la mejor es Gryffindor. Allí estuvieron mi padre y mi padrino.

- La casa de los valientes- agregó Perseus, y Ted asintió.

Continuaron hablando largo rato sobre las casas y el colegio, después se divirtieron imitando a Aura y finalmente, cuando el cielo se tiñó de azul oscuro se pusieron las túnicas de magos. Faltaba ya muy poco para llegar a la escuela y saber por fin, en qué casa estaría cada uno de ellos.

**N/A**: Bueno, hasta aqui ha llegado este capitulo. Decidme que os parece como trato a Ted y que os parecen los nuevos personajes, Aura y Leo. Aun no están muy definidos pero creo que Ted no se parece mucho a Lupin, prefiero que recuerde mas a Tonks, no he leído nada acerca de como le afecta el "pequeño problema peludo" de su padre, pero al crecer rodeado de gente que le quiere y con la mejor aceptación de los suyos después de batalla de Hogwarts imagino que no sera retraído como su padre. Tengo previsto que Aura sea antipática, pesada y mala como un dolor de barriga, Slytherin por supuesto, y Leo se parece demasiado a Neville pero espero poder ir dandole mas brillo a medida que esto avance. Perseus de momento se mantendra mas en un segundo plano, es de naturaleza reservada y primero quiere observar antes de emitir su juicio sobre los demás.

No habra merodeadores que hagan la vida imposible a Perseus, eso ya le ocurrió a Sev y no quiero maltratarlo de nuevo. Claro que tendra algun "enemigo" pero eso ya se vera. Y nada mas, gracias por leer y cualquier critica, correccion o demas sera bien recibida. Un saludo a todos!!


	7. Capítulo 7

El tren iba frenando lentamente hasta que por fin se detuvo por completo. Los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos que intentaban salir deprisa para conseguir los primeros carruajes. Pers, Leo y Ted bajaron casi de los últimos.

En el andén, los alumnos más mayores caminaban charlando animados hacia el camino fuera de la estación mientras una voz potente y una silueta enorme sujetaba un farol ante ellos y gritaba:

- Los de primer año, por aquí. Seguidme los de primer año.

Los tres avanzaron hasta el punto de reunión y Perseus vio por primera vez en su vida al tipo más enorme y colosal de todos. Su cabello y su barba eran una maraña de cabello oscuro, sus manos eran del tamaño de tapacubos y el farol que sujetaba era tan grande que seguro que él, encogido, cabía dentro. A su lado, Ted dio un par de saltitos para llamar la atención de aquel hombre, éste, al reconocerlo, levantó una enorme mano en forma de saludo y vociferó:

- ¡Eh!¡Teddy!- le sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus pequeños ojos negros se iluminaron de alegría, pero recordó que tenía un trabajo por hacer y recobró la compostura- Bien, ¿estamos todos? Seguidme.

Perseus y muchos otros miraron a Ted curiosos por la clara muestra de que conocía al portador del farol, pero de inmediato se dispusieron a seguir a aquel hombre, que los conducía alejándose de la estación hacia rumbo desconocido. Al final del grupo, Leo tiró de la manga de la túnica de Ted:

- ¿Conoces a ese hombre?

- Claro- respondió Ted asintiendo a su vez- Se llama Hagrid, un buen amigo de la familia. Le tiene mucho cariño a mi padrino.

Perseus caminaba junto a ellos atento al camino y a la conversación. La verdad es que la vida de Ted parecía fascinante, todo lo contrario a la suya propia y a la de Leo que miraba a Ted con ojos embelesados.

Pronto se detuvieron, los de la primera fila susurraban nerviosos y los de más atrás estiraban el cuello para poder ver qué ocurría, al parecer habían llegado a su destino. Era un pequeño muelle situado en la orilla de un lago ancho y oscuro, era noche cerrada así que sus márgenes quedaban ocultos. Hagrid, el hombre del farol, volvió a alzar la voz:

- Grupos de cuatro en cada bote, no más de cuatro, chicos.

Los chicos se fueron acomodando como pudieron. Pers entrevió la cara congestionada de Aura entre la multitud y cuando estiraba el cuello para ver hacia donde iba una mano lo estiró de la túnica llevándolo hacia el lado contrario. Era Ted, viajarían con Hagrid y Leo en un bote.

Subieron al bote los primeros y cuando se subió Hagrid, la barcaza zozobró y todos se agarraron a la madera asustados. Hagrid, sentado en equilibrio en uan esquina del bote miró alrededor y preguntó en voz alta:

- ¿Todos habéis subido? ¿Algún problema?

Las respuestas fueron apagadas y negativas y Hagrid, dándole un golpecito al bote lo puso en marcha seguido del resto con sus compañeros dentro. Mientras surcaban las oscuras aguas, Hagrid se relajó y se repantingó en el bote, haciendo que el agua chapoteara alrededor.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Teddy, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

Teddy estaba feliz y sonrió al hombre.

- Bueno no tanto, es que el rojo me hace parecer más alto- y se pasó una mano por el cabello brillante.

Hagrid rió y alzó el farol que conservaba en la mano para mirar las barcas alrededor y que no hubiera problemas.

- Y bien, ¿ya has hecho amigos en el tren?

Ted asintió y les presentó.

- Mira, este es Leo Bootes y el otro chico es Perseus Evans- dijo señalandolos cuando correspondía. Leo saludó con una mano tímido a Hagrid y Perseus, sentado cerca de él, inclinó levemente la cabeza. Permanecía de brazos cruzados y miraba a lo lejos donde ya se divisiban los pequeños puntos de luz pertenecientes a las ventanas del castillo. Hagrid miró uno y a otro y se detuvo un poc más en Perseus. El gesto grave con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y con esos ojos tan oscuros, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

Unos gritos provenientes de su espalda le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, el calamar gigante quiso dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y con un tentáculo les había saludado con el resultado del susto general y de unos chicos pasados por agua. hagrid intentó ponerse en pie en la barca pero ésta zozobraba con peligro e intentó tranquilizarlos de la mejor forma que pudo:

- No os preocupéis, chicos, el calamar es inofensivo y muy simpático, veréis como pronto os peleais para darle de comer.

Al oir eso, Ted se inclinó hacia sus dos compañeros y en un susurro rápido les comentó que si hagrid decía eso del calamar sería mejor mantenerse alejado del lago, Leo preguntó por qué y justo cuando iban a responderle, Hagrid les interrumpió:

- Vaya, ¿ya estáis urdiendo travesuras? Esperad al menos a que lleguemos, chicos- palmeó la espalda de Leo y éste creyó que los ojos se le caerían de sus órbitas del empujón.

El viaje no transcurrió con mayores accidentes y al poco estaban todos los botes varados en la orilla opuesta del lago y los alumnos de pie esperando a que Hagrid les guiara. El hombre se despidió de sus acompañantes de viaje y se colocó el primero para guiar la subida por la escalinata del castillo.

A medida que se acercaban los suspiros y expresiones de asombro se intensificaban. La primera oleada llegó cuando por el lago vislumbraron la silueta del castillo, pero ahora, en tierra firme y tan cerca que podían tocar las piedras, todos los chicos se sentían insignificantes.

Se detuvieron abruptamente.

Habían llegado al final de las escaleras y Hagrid ordenó que esperaran, abrió una enorme puerta ante él y de ahí apareció un hombre muy bajito. El contraste era exagerado: Hagrid era alto, corpulento y todo pelo, el otro parecía ínfimo a su lado, casi calvo y delgado. Los alumnos miraban anodadados.

- Muy bien, gracias Hagrid- habló el más bajito con voz aguda.

- De nada, profesor Flitwick. Hasta ahora, chicos- se despidió, guiñándole un ojo a Ted y entrando dentro.

Los alumnos nuevos se quedaron fuera con el profesor Flitwick que ahora era objeto de un escrutinio silencioso. El hombre se esforzaba por mirarlos a todos desde su corta estatura. Sólo alcanzaba a ver a los de la primera fila, a algunos les chorreaba la túnica de agua pero todos tenían cara de susto. Sonrió para sus adentros y se aclaró la voz.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Soy el profesor Flitwick. El banquete comenzará en poco justo después de que todos hayáis sidos seleccionados para vuestra casa. Esta selección marcará vuestro futuro y os dispondrá en una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin, cada una con un glorioso pasado y espero que vosotros sepáis contribuir a su gloria. La ceremonia de selección se celebrará en breves ante todo el colegio, esperad aquí unos minutos.

El profesor entró por las puertas sin esfuerzo y los dejó allí, más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban. Todos se pusieron a hablar entre murmullos.

Leo se mordía una uña ausente y Ted se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- Mejor pasar más desapercibido- decía para sí. Y sin saber cómo su cabello rojo pasó a ser de un color marrón muy soso.

Sus compañeros se asombraron e incluso alguno le tocó el cabello buscando cualquier cosa, quizá una peluca. Leo se distrajo de su uña y quiso saber como lo había hecho.

- Soy metamorfomago. Puedo cambiar mi aspecto con sólo pensarlo.

Automáticamente, todos alrededor cerraron los ojos con fuerza e intentaron ser altos y guapos pero ninguno lo consiguió. Ted reía entre dientes divertido y le dio un codazo a Perseus que miraba con una ceja alzada la cara congestionada de Leo.

- Siempre veo la misma reacción cuando lo digo. ¿No es divertido?

Perseus negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo es- se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él un par de pasos. Ted le miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros a su vez. Entonces una voz altiva se alzó entre los quejidos de los que habían fracasado.

- Oh, venga. Un metamorfomago se nace, no se hace. Dejad de hacer el idiota- Aura lo había dicho en voz alta y los rubores de vergüenza tiñeron las mejillas de muchos. Ella sonreía complacida ante las reacciones y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio.

- ¡Bah! Ya estás estropeando la diversión. Sólo era una broma- exclamó Ted.

- Eres un estúpido. Mira que reírte de ellos de esta forma- le replicó ella.

Justo cuando Ted abría la boca para responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el profesor Flitwick ordenó que se colocaran en fila india y le siguieran. Obedecieron al instante y entraron en un enorme recibidor de piedra vista e iluminado a ambos lados por antorchas. Flitwick se detuvo ante unas grandes doradas y se giró hacia ellos.

- Esperad en el centro del comedor. Cuando oigáis vuestro nombre, acercaos a mí y sentaos en el taburete que veáis, ¿deacuerdo?

Un conjunto de cabezas se inclinaron asintiendo y entonces, el profesor con un solo toque de varita abrió las puertas doradas. La luz les llenó los ojos.

El comedor era un gran comedor con cuatro mesas largas dispuestas a lo largo donde ya estaban el resto del alumnado sentado y ansiosos por empezar. Al fondo de la sala, otra mesa rectangular pero más corta presidía la estancia. Allí se sentaban los profesores y en el centro de todos estaba la directora, una señora de aspecto rígido y severo, con gafas cuadradas y cabello recogido en un moño tirante.

Los alumnos entraron boquiabiertos y miraban hacia el techo, el cual era sustituido por un trozo de cielo e iluminado por cientos de velas encendidas que colgaban en el aire. Flitwick hizo una señal y se detuvieron en tropel.

El profesor se adelantó hasta la mesa de los profesores e inclinó la cabeza hacia la directora, ésta le correspondió y desplegó un rollo de pergamino que reposaba en la mesa.

- ¡Archival, Agnes!- exclamó. Una chica dio un respingo y se apresuró a ir hacia el profesor. Era pelirroja de cabello corto y con muchas pecas. Se sentó en un taburete junto a Flitwick y éste la cubrió con un sombrero de mago, remendado y viejo, que le tapaba hasta la nariz. Al poco, el sombrero se rasgó por un ala y gritó:

- ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa que pertenecía a esta casa estalló en vivas y aplausos para su nuevo miembro y Agnes Archival fue a reunirse con ellos con rapidez.

- ¡Bootes, Leo!

Leo anduvo cohibido hacia el taburete y no dejó de morderse una uña mientras el sombrero le seleccionaba para Hufflepuff. La selección avanzaba y por le tocó el turno a Perseus.

- ¡Evans, Perseus!

El chico se adelantó y caminó con seguridad. La capa, algo grande, le ondeaba en la espalda y eso provocó una mirada fija de su futura directora. A él esto no le gustó nada porque quizá ya estaba quebrantando alguna norma y sintió alivio cuando notó el peso del sombrero en su cabeza y el mundo se oscureció.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno- dijo una vocecita en su oído- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Oh! Buena mente, sí.

Perseus respiraba intranquilo y cerraba los ojos impaciente.

- Veo una gran ambición en tu cabecita pero también ganas de demostrar tu valentía. Cualquiera de las cuatro casas te ayudaría a cumplir tus expectativas pero quizá Slytherin sea la indicada.

- ¿Slytherin?- preguntó Perseus con un hilo de voz.

- Sí, por qué no. Serías grande en esa casa. Pero será mejor que probemos otra cosa esta vez, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Cómo que probar otra cosa esta vez?- preguntó Perseus alarmado. No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta ya que el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor" a todo el comedor y Flitwick retiró el sombrero de su cabeza.

Casi corrió hacia la mesa más ruidosa de todas y una vez allí sentado recibió las felicitaciones de varios compañeros. Esperó a que se terminara la selección.

Poppi, Aura se fue a Slytherin directa como predijo Ted, y éste fue a reunirse con Perseus a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando, "Zenmark, William" fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw y los últimos aplausos se apagaron la directora se puso en pie y el silencio absoluto se hizo.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Soy la directora Minerva McGonagall y es de verdad un placer teneros a todos aquí de nuevo. Antes de que empiece el banquete, sólo debo avisaros de que Filch ha prohibido cualquier producto Weasley dentro del castillo y recordaros que hay una extensa lista de prohibiciones expuesta en su despacho para quien tenga dudas o desee consultarla. Y sin más preámbulos... ¡Que aproveche!

Ella volvió a sentarse y las mesas se vieron repletas de comida de repente. Perseus no sabía ni por donde empezar y decidió picotear un poco de cada fuente de comida que tenía cercana. Desde su posición pudo observar la mesa de los profesores.

Hagrid estaba sentado en una esquina comiendo a dos carrillos, a su lado una mujer muy pálida comía un poco de lechuga. Al otro lado, Flitwick conversaba animadamente con otro profesor, mucho más orondo y más mayor que él. En el centro la directora McGonagall observaba a sus alumnos y sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. La mujer era insistente y le miraba con algo parecido a la curiosidad y Perseus, al final nervioso, apartó la mirada y se unió a la conversación que se mantenía a su lado.

- ¡Ah! Así que tú eres el ahijado de Potter. Un honor conocerte, muchacho- le decía un chico que podía ser de sexto curso a Ted. Éste sonreía y daba manos, encantado y con naturalidad.

- Sí, sí, gracias. Pero bueno, no os vayáis a pensar, que sigo viviendo con mi abuela.

- ¿Y tus padres?- inquirió de pronto Perseus. Le conocía desde hacía poco pero nunca había mencionado a sus padres.

- Ellos murieron aquí, durante la Batalla...- Ted, bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con una patata de su plato. Los mayores se pusieron serios y Perseus se encogió de hombros.

- Mi padre también murió aquí. Me dijo mi madre que lo hizo en las escalinatas de la puerta principal- y se llevó a la boca un trozo de muslo de pollo.

Ted le miró al igual que el resto de chicos.

- ¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo?- dijo Ted, asombrado.

- No puedo hacer más. Eso ya ocurrió y sí, me hubiera gustado conocer a mi padre pero bueno, tengo a mi madre y tú también tienes familia, ¿no? Peor sería el quedarse solo.

Quienes lo escucharon parecieron meditar sus palabras y al fin concluyeron que tenía parte de razón, aunque la frialdad expuesta en su razonamiento les molestó un poco.

Los platos se vaciaron en seguida y cuando terminaron los postres, el comedor se llenó de bostezos. Entonces, la directora dio por terminado el banquete y ordenó a los prefectos de cada casa que se encargaran de los primerizos.

Perseus siguió a su prefecto por varios pasillos y escaleras que se movían demasiado cansado como para maravillarse. Se detuvieron ante un retrato de una señora gorda vestida de rosa de forma hortera que habló con voz de soprano:

- Contraseña.

- "Pedorreta"

- ¡Uy! ¡Maleducado!- respondió la Señora Gorda bromeando y les dejó pasar a la Sala Común.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba situada en una de las torres y se divisaba el terreno del colegio, abajo ahora todo a oscuras. Estaba decorada con profusión de rojo y dorado y el escudo con el león colgaba sobre la chimenea encendida rodeada de cómodos butacones. Los prefectos llevaron los chicos y las chicas a sus correspondientes dormitorios y les aconsejaron que durmieran cuanto antes.

Perseus se cambió enseguida sin ganas de hablar con nadie y se metió en la cama. Iba a seguir al pie de la letra la sugerencia de los prefectos y aprovechar las horas de sueño. Poco a poco fue abandonándose a un dulce sueño mientras sus compañeros de dormitorio hablaban excitados y comentaban el día que habían tenido. Ted intentó zarandearle para que despertara y se uniera a la conversación pero Pers declinó la invitación:

- Quiero dormir- les dijo, y les dio la espalda. Eso desanimó un poco a los demás y en menos de media hora el dormitorio quedó en silencio.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**N/A: **Oh, si, bueno, pues eso. Creía que no iba a hacer falta pero por si acaso alguien quiere denunciarme me cubriré las espaldas y diré que todo esto esta basado e inspirado en los libros de Rowling, que no recibo dinero por esto y etc, etc, etc... La verdad es que no me acordado hasta ahora de colgar el aviso este, se llama disclaimer, no? pues eso, ale._

Al día siguiente Perseus despertó pronto. Siempre tuvo la costumbre de madrugar mucho y aunque eso le molestara, porque muchas veces debía esperar a que su madre se levantara, no podía remediarlo. En esa ocasión no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

Sus compañeros dormían y el que dormía cerca de la ventana roncaba de forma brutal. Se acercó para asomarse por la ventana y reparó en que no conocía a nadie de allí dentro con la excepción de Ted. Bueno, pensó, durante ese día ya les conocería a todos.

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte y teñía los terrenos del colegio de un intenso color malva que fue dorándose a medida que el sol se asomaba aún más. Pudo distinguir los límites de un bosque y en la linde del mismo, se alzaba una pequeña cabaña de madera rodeada de un huerto con enormes calabazas. Más allá entrevió el lago, en esos momentos estaba calmo y no tenía ese aspecto amenazante de la noche anterior.

Recordó el accidente con el calamar y le preguntaría a Ted qué quiso decir cuando los previno, a él y a Leo, sobre Hagrid.

Regresó a su cama y abrió su baúl que había ido a parar allí durante la noche de forma silenciosa. No sabía por qué pero no le pareció extraño, despues de todo, eran magos y hacían magia así que supuso que eso sería de los más normal.

Se vistió sin prisas y mientras se abrochaba los zapatos sus compañeros empezaron a dar muestras de vida y remolonearon en la cama. Por mucha ilusión que les hiciera estar allí, el madrugar era un problema siempre.

El primero en ponerse en pie fue Ted que lucía el mismo cabello castaño anodino de la noche anterior. Saludó con un animado buenos días a todos y salió a acicalarse. El siguiente en ponerse en pie fue un chico muy alto para su edad, el que dormía cerca de la ventana, con grandes ojos azules llenos de legañas. Se desperezó sentado en la cama y miró a Perseus que esperaba a que todos se pusieran en marcha leyendo un libro sentado en la cama.

- Hola- le saludó el chico. Su voz era suave como sus ojos.

Perseus le miró sin interés y le devolvió el saludo.

- Hola.

- ¡Eh! Tú fuiste el aguafiestas de ayer noche, ya te vale. Podrías haberte cortado un poco- en esta ocasión habló otro chico. El que dormía al otro lado del dormitorio, tenía el cabello castaño muy despeinado y ojos del mismo tono. Los dientes de delante se le disparaban un poco hacia fuera de la boca y eso le daba un cierto aire divertido y travieso.

Perseus casi sin girarse y haciendo gala de una estupenda frialdad le respondió:

- Quería descansar y no tener la misma cara de sueño que tú tienes esta mañana.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Cara de sueño?- el chico fingió escandalizarse y corrió a mirarse a un espejo- ¡Ah! ¡No, hombre, no! Yo siempre hago la misma cara- se rió de su propio chiste y los demás le secundaron.

Ted regresó completamente vestido y con un espectacular color rojo en el cabello, se pavoneó ante todos.

- ¿Qué os parece mi espléndida melena roja? Parezco un león de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

El chico cerca de la ventana soltó un comprensivo bueno, pero el otro se rió sin problemas de su compañero.

- Sí, pareces un león recién salido de la peluquería.

Todos volvieron a reírse y Perseus salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Los otros se quedaron intrigados mirándose unos a otros y se encogieron de hombros ya que no comprendían el comportamiento de su compañero.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, casi todo el colegio ya había llegado y Perseus estaba degustando una tostada y con la cabeza enterrada en un libro.

- Buff- exclamó el más gracioso al verle- ¿ni han repartido los horarios y ya estás estudiando?

Perseus ni se molestó en responder y fue Ted el que calmó los ánimos se sentó junto a Perseus y tras palmearle la espalda a éste le dijo a su compañero:

- Déjalo, Roy. Debe ser una forma de aplacar los nervios.

El chico alto se sentó al otro lado de Perseus y se sirvió unas gachas y un zumo de calabaza. Roy se sentó delante de ellos.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas, empollón? Yo soy Roy Richards y el de tu lado, Artemis Peterson- dijo aguantándose la risita.

- Perseus Evans, ¿y de qué te ríes?- fijó su mirada en Roy y después notó como Ted también hacía esfuerzos por no reírse. Artemis, el chico alto, se removió en su asiento.

- Se ríen de mí, dicen que Artemis es nombre de chica- y volvió a fijarse en sus gachas.

- No nos reímos de ti, sólo que nos hace gracia, nada más- intervino Ted ya que Roy no podía ni tragar su desayuno de la risa.

Perseus cerró su libro de Pociones cuando uno de los profesores se acercó. Se presentó como el profesor McFadden, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, y les hizo entrega a todos los alumnos de una copia de sus horarios. Los chicos consultaron el suyo y vieron con horror que su primera hora en el colegio la pasarían en Historia de la Magia.

- Puaj- exclamó Ted con disgusto- menuda clase para un lunes a primera hora, al menos servirá para continuar durmiendo.

Roy rió y Artemis sonrió, Perseus miró a Ted.

- ¿Piensas dormir en clase?- su voz sonó escandalizada y arrancó nuevas carcajadas al grupo.

- Yo sí y verás que tú también te acabas durmiendo. El profesor Binns es quien da esa asignatura, es un fantasma y se limita a leer el temario con voz monocorde. Mi padrino y mi tío Ron dormían a pierna suelta durante sus clases- y rió por el comentario.

Terminaron rápido el desayuno y salieron a buscar su primera clase.

El aula de Historia de la Magia estaba en el ala este del colegio y tras perderse en unas escaleras que se movieron y meterse en un pasillo sin salida dieron con ella. Esa clase la compartían con Hufflepuff y los chicos pudieron saludar a Leo y sus nuevos compañeros. Se sentaron juntos al final de la clase y encontraron graciosísimo que el profesor se desplazara a través de la pizarra para entrar en el aula. Perseus intentó atender a lo que explicaba Binns el primer cuarto de hora pero después desistió. El profesor parecía imbuir el sueño con su tono de voz y sus compañeros holgazaneaban o jugaban al snap explosivo con relativo disimulo bajo las mesas.

Perseus sacó su libro de Pociones de su mochila y empezó a hojearlo de nuevo, la siguiente clase sería hora doble de Pociones y estaba ansioso.

Cuando Binns terminaba el prólogo del libro de la Historia de la Magia, el aviso de que la clase había terminado se expandió por todo el colegio y los alumnos se despertaron de la siesta durante la clase. Leo y los demás se despidieron de ellos dirigiéndose a Transformaciones y Perseus y el resto buscaron el modo de llegar a las mazmorras sin perderse. Esta vez tuvieron suerte ya que siguieron a un grupo de slytherin de tercer año que iban a su sala común.

- La sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras, si les seguimos no podremos perdernos y de ahí no habrá problema en encontrar la clase- sugirió Ted y andaron tras ellos.

Allá abajo hacía más frío que en el resto del castillo incluso en esa época benevolente del año y los chicos se resintieron. Pronto encontraron una muchedumbre de chicos y chicas esperando ante una puerta. Entre ellos estaba Aura, la chica slytherin que habían conocido en el tren. Perseus se quedó esperando al lado de la puerta cerca de Aura y los demás se apartaron sin dejar de cuchichear entre ellos.

Ted y Roy bromeaban entre ellos y Artemis mantenía una pose taciturna apoyado en una pared. De vez en cuando miraba hacia Perseus y otras hacia sus compañeros sin decidirse a si hablar con uno o con otros. Al fin, el profesor abrió la puerta y todos pasaron.

Una vez colocados en sus asientos (Perseus en primera fila), el profesor se presentó a sí mismo como Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Los miembros de su casa sonrieron encantadores y los miembros de Gryffindor resoplaron.

Slughorn inició su clase con un breve discurso acerca del maravilloso mundo de las pociones y sus poderes y terminó explicando a qué grandes magos había conocido y conservaba como amigos. Después, escribió una receta sencilla en la pizarra y miró a todos los alumnos con una sonrisa que le hace temblar la enorme papada.

- Ya sé que quizá sea la primera vez que usáis un caldero pero quiero ver como os desenvolvéis. Escoged los ingredientes e iniciad la preparación- colocó las manos a su espalda y empezó a pasearse entre las mesas- No tengáis prisa por terminarla porque seguramente no lo conseguiréis, esta poción no es puntuable sólo quiero comprobar si hay aquí una nueva promesa en Pociones.

Todos los alumnos trabajaron diligentemente. El profesor se movía entre las mesas con su barriga bamboleante con cuidado de no verter ningún caldero e iba dando instrucciones y consejos.

- Señorita Poppi- Aura levantó los ojos hacia el jefe de su casa- Su madre trabaja en el ministerio, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, señor- respondió la chica con voz melosa.

- Recuerdo que era una bruja excelente, una gran alumna- se inclinó para examinar la poción, estaba en su primer estadío pero se vislumbraba un ligero tono rosáceo. Slughorn asintió complacido- Siga así, señorita, va por buen camino.

El profesor continuó su ruta examinando calderos y preguntando a los alumnos por distintos miembros de su familia. De pronto se detuvo en seco frente a un caldero, sorprendido por completo.

- ¡Cielo santo! ¿De quién es este caldero?

- Mío, señor- la voz cohibida de Perseus se alzó en la clase en silencio.

- ¿Tu apellido?

- Evans, señor. Perseus Evans.

Slughorn intentó relacionar ese nombre con alguno de sus conocidos y al no hallar a ninguno se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Has realizado tú esta poción?- Perseus asintió- ¡Mi querido muchacho! ¡Eres brillante! Hace muchísimo que no veo semejante talento en mi clase- Slughorn pareció meditar algo durante unos instantes.

Perseus sonrió complacido y agachó la mirada, revolvió su caldero en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en él. Los slytherin le miraban celosos y los gryffindor parecía que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

- Muy bien, muchacho. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor- anunció alegremente el profesor y de mucho mejor humor esperó al final de la clase sentado en su escritorio.

Cuando volvió a sonar el aviso del fin de la clase, Slughorn los retuvo pidiendo que embotellaran sus pociones y limpiaran los calderos. Tras eso los dejó salir para el almuerzo.

- Has estado genial, Perseus- le felicitó Artemis- Cinco puntos el primer día.

Roy y Ted se unieron a las felicitaciones y se sentaron juntos de nuevo durante el almuerzo. Tenían Herbología después con Ravenclaw y luego Encantamientos.

- ¿Habéis visto la cara de Aura en clase de Pociones? Se moría de envidia- apuntó Roy y todos se echaron a reir.

Durante el almuerzo coincidieron con los mismos chicos de sexto año de la noche anterior. Éstos les preguntaron sobre sus primeras clases y rieron con ganas cuando Roy explicó con todo lujo de detalles como se revolvía Leo dormido en el pupitre durante la clase de Historia. Se despidieron rápido y salieron hacia los invernaderos.

Era agradable pasear por los terrenos. Se veía a algunos de los alumnos más mayores vagueando cerca del lago o sólo paseando, lejos se podía ver a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos para asistir a una de las clases que impartía Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, las puertas ya estaban abiertas y un nutrido grupo de alumnos esperaban dentro junto a un hombre joven de rostro redondo y bonachón. Esperó que todos estuvieran dentro y entonces se presentó.

- Soy Neville Longbottom, el nuevo profesor de Herbología y espero hacerlo un poco bien- estaba cohibido y le costaba sacar su discurso adelante pero lo logró con la voz un poco temblorosa- Para empezar pasaré lista para ir conociéndoos a todos un poco mejor y luego empezaremos con alguno sencillito- rebuscó entre sus papeles y pasó lista.

A medida que pronunciaba un nombre, el aludido respondía con "Sí" o "Presente", el profesor le miraba sonriente y proseguía. Cuando terminó pidió porfavor que se unieran en grupos de cuatro alrededor de cada una de las mesas dispuestas a lo largo del recinto.

Roy, Ted, Artemis y Perseus se movieron en bloque y terminaron junto a otro grupo de ravenclaws. Las dos macetas eran iguales, de barro cocido a mano y en ellas había la misma planta fea y sin atractivo ninguno.

- Lo que estáis viendo ante vosotros se llama _asfódelo_. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué parte de esta planta se utiliza en pociones?

Perseus alzó la mano y el profesor le cedió la palabra.

- Las raíces.

- Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor- repasó la lista del alumnado- Evans.

Perseus sonrió de nuevo satisfecho y la clase se quedó entusiasmada. Ted le felicitó de forma fugaz palmeándole la espalda.

- Durante la clase de hoy aprenderemos a cómo trasplantar el _asfódelo_ para que sus raíces se mantengan intactas y sean aptas para su uso en alguna poción. Bien, coged una de esas palas- dijo señalando hacia un estante en la pared- y proceded tal y como yo os diga...

La clase se puso en movimiento. El trabajo en esa clase no iba a ser limpio porque pronto todos los alumnos estuvieron cubiertos de tierra por completo. Ted y Roy aprovecharon para pintarse la cara como si fueran guerreros e hicieron reír a todos entonando lo que serían cánticos guerreros de trolls mientras no paraban de lanzar pequeñas porciones de tierra a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw. El profesor en lugar de enfadarse, se rió con ellos pero intentaba no dejarlos demasiado a su aire.

La primera hora de Herbología del curso pasó rápido y los chicos, encantados, se despidieron de un profesor más encantado aún. De regreso al castillo, fueron expulsando la tierra de sus ropas hasta conseguir un aspecto medianamente limpio excepto, Roy y Ted que seguían pensando que eran trolls.

- Mochila, quiero mochila- Ted se interpuso en el camino de Perseus y tiró de su mochila. Pers, aburrido de la broma, le esquivó y siguió su camino. Entonces, Ted se abalanzó sobre él y tironeó hasta conseguir quedarse con su mochila. Se sentó en el suelo con ella y empezó a mordisquearla.

- Mochila buena, yo más.

Roy se revolvía de la risa y Artemis vio con horror como la cara de Perseus se congestionaba de rabia y avanzaba hacia Ted para arrebatarle la mochila. Al no esperarlo, Ted soltó su comida de troll y miró sorprendido a su compañero.

- Zámpate la mochila de otro, llegamos tarde- dicho esto, Perseus se colgó la mochila del hombro y siguió su camino a pasos rápidos con la capa ondeando tras él. Los otros miraron cómo se alejaba, sin ganas de bromear y Roy dijo lo que pensaban todos.

- ¿Y está en Gryffindor? Pero si hace buena pareja con Aura "_Poppins_"- todos rieron y caminaron hacia el castillo.

Llegaron justo cuando Flitwick entraba en el aula. El profesor no se presentó ya que lo hizo durante la selección así que pasaron directamente a la práctica.

- Sujetad la varita con firmeza pero con suavidad. ¡Porfavor, Stark! Es una varita no un garrote, eso está mejor. Bueno- empuñó él mismo su varita e hizo un movimiento con ella- Esto es lo que debéis hacer y a la vez pronunciar: wingardium leviosa. Practicad, practicad.

La clase se llenó de susurros y movimientos de varita. Flitwick sabía que esto no era peligroso ya que eran alumnos de primero y nunca salía un hechizo a la primera. Fue paseándose entre los chicos indicándoles y corrigiéndoles. Se detuvo con ojos brillantes frente a Perseus.

- Vaya- dijo, mirando su varita.

Perseus no sabía qué ocurría y detuvo su ejercicio mirando alternativamente a su varita y a su profesor. Sus compañeros también pararon y se acercaron unos pasos más para saber qué pasaba.

Flitwick parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba en clase y tirando de la manga de Perseus acercó su mano con la varita más cerca de sus ojos.

- Vaya- repitió, se tocó el mentón pensativo y miró a Perseus a los ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

- Perseus Evans, señor- Pers frunció el ceño y miró a Ted quien negó en silencio sin poder prestarle más ayuda.

- ¿En qué casa estás?

- Gryffindor.

- ¿Gryffindor?¡Gryffindor!- el profesor dio un respingo sobresaltado y sacudió su mano- Prosiga, señor Evans, prosiga.

Perseus siguió practicando hasta el fin de la clase pero con menor ahínco que antes. Salió uno de los primeros del aula al terminar la clase y apenas habló durante la cena. A su alrededor sus compañeros bromeaban y Roy intentó cenarse un brazo de Leo pero éste al fin no se dejó y le dio un muslo de pollo como compensación el cual aceptó encantado y le cedió un par de patatas asadas.

- No te preocupes, Perseus. Quizá a Flitwick le haya gustado tu varita o cualquier cosa semejante y se haya entusiasmado con ella- Artemis intentaba sacarla de su mutismo.

- No creo. Cuando la compré, Ollivander se mostró muy misterioso con ella y ni siquiera quiso decirme qué núcleo contenía.

- ¿Que no te lo dijo?- Ted estaba muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no conozcas a tu varita?

Perseus negó y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabéis de alguna forma de averiguarlo?

- Yo no- Artemis miró a Ted que también negó con la cabeza. Iba a consultar a Roy pero seguía intercambiando comida con la mesa contigua- pero quizá McFadden pueda ayudarte, es el jefe de nuestra casa.

Perseus parecía algo decepcionado. Agradeció las palabras de Artemis y fue uno de los primeros en retirarse a la sala común.

Acostado en su dormitorio aun vestido sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la contempló a la media luz del anochecer.

- ¿A quién perteneciste, eh?- le preguntó tontamente. Hizo rodar la varita entre sus dedos. Comprobó que estaba suave del uso y algo desgastada por el mango pero había sido muy bien cuidada y la madera oscura brillaba como nueva- Al final sabré quien eres- desafió a la varita. La depositó en su mesilla de noche y esperó a que subieran sus compañeros de cuarto. Quizá el charlar con ellos un rato no sería tan malo como parecía.

**N/A**: Una consulta, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas tambien se da en primero o solo mas adelante. Es que no lo recuerdo, lo he consultado por internet y la ponen como optativa (recuerdo que Potter y el resto no la cogen para poder escaquearse de las "agradables" sorpresas de Hagrid) pero quiero asegurarme. Imagino que no se dara en primero pero bueno, no me cuesta nada preguntar. Espero que disfruteis un poquito con el fic, que sigais leyendo y ya sabeis: dudas, quejas, preguntas, criticas e insultos por review. Un saludo!! 

**Edición: **Un simple detalle: el apellido de Aura es Poppi, muy similar al apellido que Julie Andrews lucía en una gran película: Poppins. Al darme cuenta del detalle quise hacer la broma entre los chicos de Gryffindor y que, despectivamente, se refirieran a ella así. Creo que es bastante plausible ya que Mary Poppins es un clásico del cine y que probablemente estos chicos la hayan visto provocándoles diversas reacciones. Lo más gracioso para ellos es imaginarse a Aura Poppi como una cándida institutriz cantora. Ya está, de momento no más chorradas.


	9. Capítulo 9

Los días se acortaban lentamente. La suave llovizna del otoño dejó paso a las primeras nieves del invierno y el frío se filtraba por el castillo de Hogwarts anunciando un invierno temprano y gélido.

Los estudiantes parecían languidecer a medida que la luz menguaba en los terrenos y no podían disponer de algunas horas de sol en los terrenos, la vida era gris y los deberes y tareas pendientes no animaban a alegrarse. Hasta que a principios de noviembre se anunció el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin.

La emoción recorrió los pasillos del colegio como la pólvora y a poco más de una semana para el evento no había alumno que no se declinara hacia uno u otro equipo y lo defendiera como si de ello dependiera su vida. Incluso entre los profesores y sobretodo los jefes de las respectivas casas estaban más tensos que de costumbre.

De todas formas, esto no le importaba a Perseus. El quidditch no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Por Ted supo que se jugaba sobre escobas, cinco miembros en cada equipo, le contó algo más sobre unas bolas pero a media explicación su mente divagaba por otros derroteros.

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que se entrevistó con McFadden acerca de su varita y no había obtenido ninguna respuesta, incluso creía que tanto McFadden como Flitwick se mostraban más esquivos con él.

También había notado durante esos días la mirada de la directora McGonagall puesta sobre él. Durante los desayunos y cenas, cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, ella le observaba de una forma peculiar. Dejó de comentar estos hechos a sus compañeros desde que Roy bromeó acerca de sus paranoias con la varita misteriosa. Agregó que quizá se debiera a que era Dumbledore reencarnado, o aún mejor el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata ya que tanto Pers como Ted habían perdido, y mucho, durante la batalla.

El día del partido el Gran Comedor estaba decorado con los colores de ambas casas contrincantes. Las banderas presidían el desayuno y se podía identificar claramente a los jugadores de esa mañana, todos presentaban la misma cara pálida y la total ausencia de apetito. Los gritos y los ánimos del resto de sus compañeros se alzaba entre la comida y eso provocó algún súbito mareo de algún jugador.

El colegio en pleno acudió a ocupar su lugar en las gradas del estadio preparado para la ocasión. Los postes de gol se erguían altos contra el cielo azul claro y el campo brillaba verde moteado de la poca nieve caída durante la madrugada.

La señora Hooch, esperaba en el centro del campo con una caja a sus pies a que llegaran tanto el público como los equipos. No se hicieron de rogar y cuando la profesora tocó el silbido el rugido de decenas de voces se elevaron al aire junto a las pelotas.

Perseus pudo esquivar a sus amigos y obviar el partido escaqueándose hacia la biblioteca. No le apetecía ver un partido de quidditch ni desgañitarse por algo que le importaba más bien poco. En aquellos momentos podría decirse que el colegio estaba a su disposición, exceptuando a Filch que recorría los pasillos persiguiendo a Peeves y la señora Norris, la gata del conserje que estaría lamiéndose cerca de la chimenea del despacho de su dueño.

Le apetecía dar un pequeño rodeo. Durante el mes y poco que había pasado entre esos cuatro muros, enormes, pero muros, no pudo explorar demasiado ya que, o bien iba acompañado o iba con prisas porque no llegaba a su siguiente clase. Por un instante pensó en visitar a McFadden o a Flitwick, pero recordó que estarían viendo el partido. A McFadden se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que oía la palabra "quidditch", y Flitwick era el jefe de Ravenclaw así que estaría fuera apoyando a su equipo.

Al rodear una esquina, vio a Peeves al fondo del pasillo planeando alguna trastada dirigida a Filch. Sabía que el poltergeist era inofensivo pero no quería verse salpicado por un globo de agua o bombardeado por tizas, desandó lo andado y subió por unas escaleras, para salir al otro lado del pasillo y de ahí enfilar hacia la biblioteca.

Creyó que esa sería una buena ruta pero no contó con la inoportuna manía de las escaleras de moverse cuando no debían. En lugar de bajar, esta vez subían y lo llevaban directamente al séptimo piso. "Oh, genial" pensó y esperó paciente a que las escaleras se detuvieran.

Lo hicieron con un golpe seco contra el suelo de piedra del siguiente pasillo y Perseus descendió por ellas (o subió) hasta tocar suelo firme. Nunca había estado por esa zona y quiso echar un vistazo. Sabía que no subiría a ese piso hasta tomar, por ejemplo, Adivinación cuya entrada al aula estaba en unas escaleras abuhardilladas en el techo. Lo cierto es que le pareció un pasillo normal y corriente hasta que se topó con una extraña mancha en el suelo.

La zona estaba renegrida, como quemada, e incluso el cuadro que colgaba cerca presentaba restos de hollín. Los trolls que habitaban el cuadro quizá ni se habían percatado de ello. En cambio, la pared estaba limpia, la mancha se extendía por el suelo y se perdía más allá del muro. Debía de estar viendo los restos de un conjuro mal lanzado o alguna poción vertida. Rascó un poco con la uña y trozos diminutos carbonizados se elevaron en el aire.

Fijó su vista en la pared. Era lisa, sin marcas ni muescas. Deslizó sus manos para encontrar algún mecanismo secreto pero fracasó. Entonces, un rugido agudo invadió el castillo. Perseus se sobresaltó y cayó en la cuenta de que ese grito debió dar por finalizado el partido, se asomó por una de las ventanas próximas y vio como las gradas se vaciaban lentamente.

Era hora de bajar. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y el poco rato que tenía en paz lo había pasado vagabundeando por el castillo. Así jamás encontraría una pista sobre su varita.

Tomó las primeras escaleras hacia el sexto piso y se reunió con sus compañeros en la sala común. Hacía frío y todos estaban sentados en la cálida sala comentando las mejores jugadas y soñando con, algún día, ser profesionales.

Perseus se unió a ellos y cuando tuvo oportunidad cambió de tema:

- He encontrado algo en el séptimo piso.

Automáticamente las miradas de sus tres compañeros se volvieron hacia él. Perseus relató el descubrimiento de la mancha carbonizada en el suelo y del hollín en el cuadro y a Ted se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Eso sé lo que es- ahora todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él.

Explicó que, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, su padrino y sus dos inseparables amigos, Ron y Hermione, entraron en la Sala que viene y va, en la Sala de los Menesteres a buscar algo que les ayudaría en su lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso. Efectivamente lo encontraron, pero los fieles a Él, también entraron. Uno de ellos convocó una especie de fuego maligno que lo arrasaba todo a su paso y que su padrino y sus amigos se salvaron por los pelos, algo chamuscados, eso sí. Ted concluyó que la mancha encontrada por Pers debía ser un vestigio de lo que ocurrió allí dentro pero que, de todas formas, sería muy pero que muy interesante poder echarle un ojo.

Roy, emocionado, preguntó si sabía como acceder a esa misteriosa sala, su amigo esbozó una enorme sonrisa y el cabello, como si fuera un cartel de neón, fue cambiando a diferentes tonos de rojo.

- Eso significa que sí- exclamó Roy, alborozado.

Concordaron ir a investigar esa misma noche y al día siguiente podrían intentar entrar en la sala. A Perseus no le parecía una gran idea.

- Está prohibido pasearse por los pasillos durante la noche.

- Oh, venga, Pers. Deja de comportarte como el niño de mamá y desmelenate por una vez.

Roy y Ted, le provocaban y Pers no tuvo más remedio que acceder al ver que Artemis también se mostraba animado con la perspectiva de romper un poco con la monotonía del lugar.

- Pero como nos pillen, pienso decir que no es culpa mía- apuntó Perseus como venganza.

- Ya, ya lo sabemos- le replicó Roy con cierto deje de fastidio- Sabemos que dejarías que nos ahogáramos antes que tirarte al agua para salvarnos.

El comentario de Roy fue una crítica demasiado abierta al comportamiento de Perseus, éste subió pronto al dormitorio y los otros se quedaron en la sala común regañando a Roy por no tener ni un pelo en la lengua.

- Deberías medir mejor tus palabras, Roy- fue Artemis el primero que lo reprendió.

- Oh, venga. Ya veis como se comporta, no sé ni como pudieron soltearlo para Gryffindor. Nunca participa con nosotros en nada, va a su rollo y encima pretende que le ayudemos- Roy se defendía como podía de las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y se enfurruñí mirando hacia la chimenea encendida- Debería abrirse un poco más y dejar de ser, de ser… tan Slytherin.

Tanto Ted como Artemis no pudieron sino ceder un poco ante los argumentos de Roy, los tres se habían dado cuenta que Pers tenía un alto componente Slytherin: era altivo y solitario, astuto y egoísta. También era muy inteligente y eso hacía que su casa ganara puntos de forma continuada sobretodo en clase de Pociones, pero también es cierto que Perseus no se preocupaba en exceso por sus compañeros, si ellos estaban atrasados en alguna materia, ese era su problema puesto que él no pensaba dejarles copiar y era raro que les ayudara con algo.

- Perseus es la primera vez que sale del control materno y todavía no sabe como relacionarse- Artemis no abandonaba la defensa de su amigo, de todos era el que mejor se llevaba con él y al que más toleraba Pers- Además lo de su varita es bastante raro y debe andar algo molesto por ello…

Lo cierto era que sí. Ted en una de las muchas cartas que enviaba a su padrino le comentó algo acerca de ello, y Harry Potter no supo que responder pero lo que resultó sorprendente fue que Hermione Granger que siempre tenía respuestas para ello no diera con ninguna. Su padrino bromeó diciéndole por carta que pronto estaría Hermione en Hogwarts buscando soluciones en la biblioteca.

Por su parte Roy no había comentado el hecho con nadie, ya que sus padres eran muggles y sabían de varitas lo que él de cocinar y Artemis había conseguido una lista inacabable de posibles soluciones al misterio de parte de su madre aficionado a las novelas de intriga escritas por una maga octogenaria durante el siglo pasado.

Con los ánimos algo más calmados, subieron al dormitorio y encontraron a Perseus, leyendo su libro de Pociones. Mostraba el ceño fruncido y los labios cerrados y prietos, el comentario de Roy no le había gustado y era incapaz de demostrarlo sino era así, ignorándolos a todos.

Ted le dio un codazo a Roy para que se percatara de la actitud de su compañero y Roy, siempre dispuesto a pedir perdón a cualquiera excepto a Perseus, se sentó junto a él en la cama y le propuso planear algo para esa noche que saldrían a explorar.

Pers abandonó su libro y se mostró algo interesado en el plan pero recalcó varias veces que eso no era un buena idea.

Poco a poco todo pareció perfilarse en sus mentes. Esperarían a que la sala se vaciara y entonces se deslizarían por el hueco del retrato para subir al séptimo piso. Una vez allí podrían intentar entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres y ver qué había allí dentro.

Cuando la doceava campanada sonó en el gran reloj de pared de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuatro siluetas envueltas en capa y moviéndose en silencio se deslizaron hacia el exterior y caminaron sigilosos hacia los pasillos del séptimo piso.


	10. Capítulo 10

Por el momento tenían suerte, cada vez que rodeaban una esquina echaban primero un vistazo y así pudieron eludir a la Señora Norris que patrullaba cerca de las escaleras.

Tuvieron que detenerse en otro recodo y esperar a que el Barón Sanguinario cruzara flotando a través de la pared opuesta del pasillo.

No se encontraron con nadie más durante todo el trayecto y eso les hacía estar sonrientes y sentir que tenían la suerte de cara. Roy se atrevió a silbar muy bajito una versión del himno de Hogwarts mostrando su sensación de triunfo pero un codazo de Artemis hizo que perdiera el hilo y callara.

- Ya hemos llegado- susurró Ted deteniéndose el primero.

Más allá, las ventanas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna plateada que se alzaba en el cielo y arrancaba extraños brillos a la mancha quemada del suelo. Perseus se vio recorrido por un escalofrío, desde el momento en que Ted anunció que habían llegado a la meta notaba que algo no iba bien, tenía una extraña sensación que no podía definir pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Los chicos, animados, se atrevieron a abandonar las sombras por las que habían avanzado y examinaron con curiosidad el suelo y el cuadro tiznado. Tanto Roy como Artemis preguntaban a Ted sobre lo que allí había ocurrido pero éste no podía dar más información de la que ya les había dado esa misma noche. Perseus se mantenía apartado del resto. Miraba a ambos lados del corredor como un animal acorralado y el cabello de la nuca se le erizó un poco.

Roy, relajado y con una mano sucia de hollín del cuadro se acercó a él, intentó tirarle de la túnica y le increpó a unirse a ellos, después de todo ese era su descubrimiento y merecía presenciarlo en todo su esplendor.

El castillo seguía en silencio y podía permanecer así por horas, hasta el amanecer incluso. Tenían una gran oportunidad para entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres y ser testigos directos de un trozo de historia. Perseus tenía una lucha interior, por una parte añoraba la seguridad de su cama y por otra, poder ver un secreto del más grande colegio de magia, poder ver un trozo de su historia, era algo que no se podía despreciar a la primera.

Al fin, los cuatro se reunieron en batería ante el muro que según Ted escondía la puerta de acceso. El método era sencillo, bastaba con que uno de ellos pasara tres veces por delante de ese muro pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo la necesidad de esconder algo, entonces, el muro dibujaría una puerta y podrían entrar por ella.

Discutieron brevemente sobre el escogido para abrir la puerta y Perseus dio un paso al frente:

- Iré yo- dijo quitándose la capa y dándosela a Artemis.

- ¿Cómo que tú? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso?- Roy le miraba de mala manera.

- Que yo sepa soy el único de los cuatro que "realmente" siente una necesidad de encontrar algo, así que si no te gusta ya sabes el camino de vuelta.

Perseus se encaró a Roy. Lo cierto es que tenía razón, Pers no necesitaba fingir para que la sala se abriera ya que él tenía una necesidad real de saber algo, de encontrar algo. Quizá eso fuera mejor que intentar tomarle el pelo a la sala. Roy llegó a la misma conclusión, apretó los puños y calló a pesar de las ganas que tenía de replicarle y para alivio de los otros dos.

Pers se separó de sus compañeros e inició su recorrido. Paseaba a ritmo lento deseando con todas sus fuerzas alguna respuesta acerca de su varita. Podía ser que se lo tomara muy a pecho pero si eso no funcionaba con la sala no sabía qué más podría hacerlo.

Pasó una vez por delante del muro y de sus compañeros que alternaban su vista de uno a otro. Pasó una segunda, de regreso, por el mismo punto y cuando estuvo de pasar una tercera y última vez, una risa que sonaba como el cloqueo de una gallina sonó por encima de ellos.

Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Peeves, regodeándose y señalándolos con el dedo.

- Cuatro leoncitos escapaditos, deberíamos meterlos de nuevo en la jaula- flotó un poco más arriba y seguía riéndose sin parar.

Los chicos lo miraron desesperados, sabían que eso iba a traerles muchos problemas. Ted, en un arranque de inspiración, le chistó al poltergeist y casi suplicante le dijo que se callara. Peeves exhibió una fea sonrisa maligna y moviendo sólo los labios, sacudía la mano despidiéndose de ellos.

No entendieron nada de lo que decía, claro, pero Perseus pudo leer una sola palabra en sus labios "Filch". Si Peeves avisaba el conserge, éste los entregaría a su jefe de casa, luego a la directora y se verían en la calle, expulsados y avergonzados.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y algo parecido al pánico se apoderó de todo su ser, corrió hacia delante varita en ristre, apuntando al poltergeist y gritó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente:

- ¡¡Mosmordre!!

Una fea luz verde surgió de la punta de su varita negra y misteriosa y poco a poco fue conformando la forma de un cráneo humano con una lengua muy larga. A medida que la visión se aclaraba, Peeves abrió los ojos con horror al igual que sus compañeros.

Una calavera humana con una serpiente que salía de su boca se elevaba en mitad del pasillo y su luz verde resplandecía y podía verse a través de las ventanas. Peeves aulló presa del pánico, más pálido de lo que ya era, y se alejó golpeando armaduras y haciendo mucho ruido:

- ¡¡Mortífagos en Hogwarts!! ¡¡Directora McGonagall, mortífagos!!

Perseus bajó la varita lentamente y miró fijamente la calavera pendiente sobre él. Notó un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello y se llevó la mano allí. Las dos pequeñas heridas que se hizo cuando era pequeño le molestaban sin saber por qué.

Le pareció estar en una nube hasta que la voz de Ted le sacó de su ensimismamiento:

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Corre!

Vio cómo los demás pasaban a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo y no dudó en seguirles. En dirección contraria se oían sonidos de pasos y susurros ahogados, seguramente Filch ya había llegado al punto donde la calavera flotaba y parecía reírse de todos.

Los muchachos no pararon de correr y cuando a punto estaban de llegar al resguardo de su sala común se chocaron contra una pared que antes no estaba ahí.

Cayeron al suelo hechos un ovillo y se frotaron las cabezas golpeadas y las posaderas doloridas, levantaron la vista del suelo y dejaron de quejarse y vieron a Hagrid delante de ellos. Con los brazos en jarras y una mirada feroz daba más miedo que cualquiera de sus mascotas más peligrosas. Parecía incapaz de hablar y ni intentó ayudarles a levantarse.

Levantó un paragüas rosa que portaba en una mano y lanzó unas chispas rojas que viajaron a través de los corredores a saber dónde.

- Venid… conmigo- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Los chicos no acertaron a pensar en alguna disculpa ni excusa. No les parecía posible librarse de la que les iba a caer y caminaron cabizbajos detrás de Hagrid.

Roy lanzaba miradas a Perseus e intentó ponerle la zancadilla. A punto estuvieron de pelearse pero Hagrid optó por arrastrar a Roy por el cuello hasta el lugar a dónde se dirigían.

Se detuvieron ante la estatua de una gárgola fea y retorcida a la que le faltaba un trozo de lo que fue el pico.

- "Pata de gallo"- le dijo Hagrid a la gárgola y ésta se hizo a un lado revelando una escalera giratoria detrás de ella.

Hagrid empujó a los chicos delante de él y los cinco subieron dando vueltas hasta arriba, dónde había una puerta de madera con una aldaba de bronce. Hagrid picó y una preocupada y medio llorosa Minerva McGonagall les abrió la puerta.

Su rostro se tiñó de sorpresa al ver a Hagrid con cuatro chicos de primer año y encima de Gryffindor pero supo recomponerse y les flanqueó el paso a su despacho.

Los chicos miraron alrededor, vieron a algunos profesores en ropa de cama y a un poltergeist sentado en un rincón bajo un tremendo estado de shock. Luego se miraron entre ellos, el conato de pelea entre Roy y Pers quedó olvidado al verse todos juntos dentro del despacho de la directora. Ahora poco importaba quién tenía la culpa, estaban en el mismo barco y se iban a hundir a la vez.

Sólo esperaban que no fuera muy doloroso.

**N/A: **Espero no haberme pasado demasiado con la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa. Dadme vuestra opinión de a ver que os parece, ¿vale? Creo que el hechizo para invocarla era ese "mosmordre" pero por pereza no he consultado ningun libro asi que... si la he cagado tambien me lo decis y corrijo. Y creo que nada mas, muuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews y un saluditooooo!!


	11. Capítulo 11

Peeves lloriqueaba en su rincón y eso ya era una visión desesperanzadora. Intentando abstraerse de tal imagen, Perseus miró de reojo primero a la derecha dónde McFadden estaba apoyado con cara de pocos amigos contra una estantería y luego a izquierda, dónde estaba Slughorn en bata y pelo desordenado. Eso tampoco era muy reconfortante así que no tuvo más remedio y miró al frente ya que girarse y darle la espalda a la directora no sería una gran idea, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Así pues, mantuvo la vista hacia delante. La directora estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, les miraba de uno a uno con los ojos entrecerrados y echando chispas. Su rictus era serio y su entrecejo tan fruncido que las cejas se le unían sobre el puente de la nariz. Notó como Hagrid se revolvía inquieto a su espalda también nervioso por la situación. McGonagall abrió la boca un momento dispuesta a hablar pero tomó aire y la cerró de nuevo, no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para enfrentarse a cuatro niños descarados.

Ted cambió su peso de un pie a otro y dio sin querer a Artemis con su codo, éste apartó la mirada un momento de la directora para mirar a su compañero y entonces, como si al romper la conexión visual despertara, Minerva McGonagall se levantó de su asiento, envuelta en su bata de cuadros escoceses e, inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, habló con una voz sosegada que no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Os parece divertido?- les escrutó uno a uno esperando alguna respuesta pero sólo obtuvo silencio- Tenéis… sabéis… os imagináis…- la directora seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas , tenía la respiración entrecortada y McFadden dio un paso hacia ella temeroso de que le diera un síncope, ella lo detuvo con una simple mirada- ¿Quién de vosotros… ha conjurado… eso?

Los cuatro seguían codo con codo en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada por temor a alguna reprimenda y porque, entre compañeros de dormitorio nadie se delataba. Al final fue Perseus quien se adelantó, dio un paso al frente y encaró a la directora con una sangre fría que Ted y el resto envidiaron. Tomó aire y los chicos vieron como Pers miraba un momento de reojo hacia ellos, ¿pedía disculpas? ¿el muy traidor iba a hacer lo que prometió? ¿iba a mentir?

- Fui yo, directora.

Roy abrió la boca de la sorpresa y Ted dio un traspiés ante tal inesperada revelación. Artemis fue el único que mantuvo la compostura, en el fondo, sabía que Pers no sería capaz de dejarlos con "el culo al aire" como dijo un día Roy.

Por su parte, McGonagall miraba a Perseus como si fuera un bicho baboso que se hubiera colado en una de sus zapatillas.

- ¿Tú?- le espetó sin creerse que el bicho baboso fuera capaz de hablar. Perseus asintió y bajó la cabeza, sus zapatos eran muy interesantes- Tú- repitió la directora y volvió a sentarse.

Tanto McFadden como Slughorn miraban a Perseus sorprendidos. Era un alumno aventajado e inteligente pero distaba mucho de tener el nivel suficiente como para invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. A McFadden le dolía tanto como a McGonagall la situación, el chico era un Gryffindor y cualquiera de esa casa moriría antes de lanzar ese hechizo. Por otro lado, Slughorn sintió que las grandes esperanzas depositadas en ese chico se desvanecían, tenía preparada una reunión de su club particular y él sería la estrella invitada, un chico con ese talento no se podía dejar escapar, pero la Marca pesaba más que su perfección en la asignatura.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y ninguno de los allí reunidos se movía. La directora descansó sus brazos en los apoyaderos de su asiento y con trabajo pidió a Hagrid que llevara a los otros a su dormitorio.

El hombretón asintió y murmuró a los chicos que le siguieran. Al principio se mostraron reticentes pero la orden silenciosa en los ojos de McGonagall les convenció. Salieron y tras ellos Slughorn que se disculpó de forma rápida, la directora no hizo gesto alguno para detenerle y lanzó una indirecta al jefe de la casa de Gryffindor para que también marchara. McFadden obedeció y Perseus y la directora se quedaron solos.

De regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, los chicos correteaban intentando seguir el ritmo de los pasos de Hagrid, tenían que esforzarse y no podían mantener una conversación así, hasta que al final Ted, impaciente se detuvo.

- Hagrid, estoy convencido de que él… de que él no tiene idea de que eso… eso…- estaba nervioso y se notaba.

- La directora McGonagall se encargará de saber qué ha pasado para que un alumno de primero invoque la Marca Tenebrosa dentro del castillo y lo más importante, de saber cómo conocía el hechizo- Hagrid se había detenido y miraba a Ted con sus ojos pequeños, oscuros y cálidos.

- Quizá lo haya oído por ahí, su padre era auror y murió aquí durante la guerra. Dudo que comparta la ideología de la sangre limpia- Artemis miraba a ambos y Roy se mantenía a un lado callado.

- ¡Oh! Venga, es muy tarde y deberíais de estar acostados todos, mañana ya sabréis qué ocurrirá con vuestro amigo- Hagrid reinició la marcha hacia los dormitorios, dando por terminada la discusión.

Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda se esperó a que entraran y les dio las buenas noches. Salió del castillo y regresó a su cabaña.

Cuando atravesaba los terrenos bajo la luz de la luna no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar hacia una de las ventanas más elevadas del castillo. El interior seguía iluminado por la luz de las velas y pensó que esas luces no se apagarían hasta el amanecer, seguramente la charla de Minerva y Perseus se alargaría hasta entonces.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la directora todo era silencio. La mujer tan sólo habló dos veces, la primera para hacer que Perseus se sentara y la segunda para ofrecerle té y galletas, que él rehusó incapaz de tragar nada.

Desde entonces ella estaba girada, dándole la espalda al chico mirando por la ventana. Abajo vio como Hagrid iba hacia su cabaña y se detenía un momento para observar la ventana, incluso en la distancia podía discernir la pena que sentía ese hombre. La aparición de la Marca despertó recuerdos desagradables a todos de aquella noche en la que el cielo de Hogwarts se iluminó de verde.

Perseus, en una butaca de piel miraba a su directora. Era alta y muy delgada e incluso ahora, cuando se suponía que dormía, lucía un moño recogido hacia atrás muy tirante. Lentamente giró su cabeza a derecha e izquierda para observar el resto de la habitación.

Estaba repleta de estantes cargados de libros y había una mesita de patas finas y retorcidas sobra la que descansaban pequeños instrumentos de plata que lanzaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Al lado, junto a la puerta, había un perchero para pájaros. Era evidente que ese perchero no se usaba ya que relucía de limpio pero le pareció extraño un objeto tan inútil en un despacho ocupando espacio.

Alrededor de las paredes diversos cuadros colgaban de las paredes. Como todos en el mundo mágico, se movían. En esos momentos, las personas allí retratadas dormían, se quejaban en sueños o simplemente no estaban porque querían pasar la noche en otro cuadro. Frente a él, el cuadro más grande de todos, mostraba al mismo hombre que había visto en el Caldero Chorreante, Albus Dumbledore, el director antecesor de McGonagall asesinado en el colegio y que ahora dormía plácidamente. Junto a él, un cuadro vacío, el de un tal Severus Snape, pequeño de marco oscuro y fondo a juego. No podía recordar pero ese nombre lo había leído en algún otro sitio.

La directora cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Señor Evans, quiero que sea plenamente consciente de que esta es una situación muy delicada- McGonagall se mantenía de espaldas a Perseus- Si esto llegara a oídos del Ministerio, tanto usted como su familia serían investigados y en ese caso, su permanencia en este colegio sería imposible. Incluso su regreso tras las investigaciones.

Perseus, a sus espaldas, abrió mucho los ojos. Expulsado por siempre, no volver a pisar Hogwarts, su madre en entredicho y humillada por su hijo que prometió que se portaría bien. Debía encontrar el modo de convencer a esa mujer de que él no tenía ni idea de nada.

- Señora directora- habló en un susurro sin atreverse a alzar la voz- yo no sé cómo pude, yo no…- La directora, aún de espaldas alzó una mano para detenerle. Pers obedeció, expectante. Ella se giró y volvió a encararlo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

- El profesor McFadden me explicó lo de vuestra conversación sobre tu varita. Sé que te entrevistaste con él para saber a quién había pertenecido y saber sus características y querías que convenciera al profesor Flitwick ya que dio muestras suficientes de reconocerla.

Perseus asintió, sóo tenía ojos para la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Lo que hoy ha sucedido sé que no ha sido cosa tuya- la mujer le miraba con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y ¿compasión?- pero debo averigüar el por qué. De momento lo dejaremos en un accidente- e hizo un gesto de disgusto al calificar así la aparición de la Marca en Hogwarts- pero eso tampoco excluye un castigo para usted y sus amigos.

Perseus mantenía la vista fija en ella esperando más información sobre la varita y no la notificación de un castigo. McGonagall pareció sentir la decepción del muchacho y reprimió una sonrisa.

- Mañana por la mañana se os notificará antes del inicio de las clases vuestro castigo. Puede retirarse señor Evans.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y su gesto se volvió adusto. Se levantó como por resorte del asiento y caminó con pasos largos hacia la puerta. Al tocar el pomo sintió la mirada de la directora puesta en él y ya que estaba castigado pensó que no perdía nada por probar. Se giró y vio en su cara que esperaba esa reacción en él.

- ¿Y mi varita?

- Buenas noches, señor Evans- insistió ella.

Perseus abandonó el despacho contrariado y enfadado con esa mujer que estaba convencido que conocía la respuesta y se negaba a dársela y estaba convencido también de que ni Flitwick ni McFadden le darían la solución por órdenes expresas de ella.

Regresó a su dormitorio cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear. Encontró a todos sus compañeros despiertos con ojos como platos esperándole. Él se dejó caer en la cama y los demás esperaban sus palabras. Perseus no se sentía con ánimos de afrontarlos a todos y dijo de forma tajante:

- Estamos castigados.

Suspiros de alivio y soplidos de resignación se oyeron por el dormitorio. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar. La excitación, los nervios, el miedo, pasaban factura y cada uno se metió en su cama para intentar dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche.


	12. Capítulo 12

Roy se desperezó al día siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero al mirar a su lado y ver a Artemis con cara larga y a Ted con un desvaído color de pelo entre castaño y rojizo se acordó de repente de toda la noche anterior e inmediatamente buscó al culpable.

Perseus estaba ya vestido y tenía sobre su cama los libros dispuestos para embolsarlos en su mochila y bajar al Gran Comedor. Tenía ojeras y el rictus cansado, a pesar de ello, no pudo reprimir su frustración.

- Creo que nos debes una explicación- le dijo saliendo de entre las sábanas.

Los chicos ni se habían percatado de que había despertado. Artemis quedó con la boca abierta antes de poder desearle los buenos días y Ted lo miró con ojos vidriosos, sólo Perseus se mantuvo inmutable seguro de que esa frase iba dirigida a él. Roy al saberse ignorado adrede, siguió provocando.

- Te hablo a ti mini mortífago. ¿ No me hablas? ¿ O estás pesando qué maldición lanzarme?- Roy se fue acercando peligrosamente a la cama de Perseus, éste seguía metiendo cosas en su mochila y apretaba más los labios- ¿ Qué te pasa mini mortífago? ¿ Hoy no estás de humor?

Roy empujó a Perseus con un dedo en su hombro. Pers mantuvo la cabeza gacha y no lo miró a los ojos, dejó que le empujara y murmuró.

- Es tarde y aún estás en pijama.

Roy sonrió y puso los brazos en jarras.

- No es eso lo que debías de decir, mini mortífago- entonces le empujó más fuerte, haciendo fuerza con toda su mano contra el pecho de su compañero.

Perseus reaccionó, soltó las plumas que llevaba en la mano y le encaró. Sus ojos negros ardían de rabia y su cara estaba convulsa, controlándose al límite.

- No me toques- le dijo apretando las mandíbulas- no vuelvas a tocarme.

- ¿ Piensas que me das miedo monstruito?- Roy acercó su cara a la de Perseusa pesar de su clara desaventaja.

Ted y Artemis fueron testigos del intercambio pero cuando vieron que Perseus hacía un ligero movimiento hacia uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, se alertaron y se interpusieron entre ellos. Intentaron calmar los ánimos como buenamente pudieron y les instaron a hacer las paces.

- Roy, sabes tan bien como yo, que lo de ayer noche… ¡Es imposible que Perseus sepa realizar ese conjuro!- le decía Ted mientras esperaba a que se vistiera por completo.

Se habían quedado solos en el dormitorio. Artemis y Perseus bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar y los dejaron. Ted quiso quedarse, de todos era el que más conocía a Roy y más confianza tenía. Ahora, miraba a su amigo como intentaba abrocharse los zapatos con manos temblorosas de la rabia.

- ¿ Entonces cómo narices se lo hizo para conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa? ¿ Cómo, eh?- Roy le miraba con los ojos encendidos- Encima estamos castigados por su culpa, no nos hubieran pillado si él no hubiera decidido asustar a Peeves de tal forma. Y me parece mentira que seas capaz de defenderlo, El-que-aún-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a tus padres y tú te quedas tan ancho de ver su señal sobre tu cabeza.

Ted borró la sonrisa de su cara. Hasta ese momento la discusión le divertía Roy estaba nervioso pero sabía que en su interior se sentía culpable de haber empujado a Perseus, de haberle culpado a él y sólo a él. La idea de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres fue conjunta y Pers fue el único con las agallas suficientes como para intentar que Peeves no los delatara. Cierto era que el método empleado no fue discreto pero demostró tener buenos reflejos. Ahora, el recuerdo de unos padres asesinados y ausentes volvió a su mente. No iba a culpar él también a Perseus y en cambio no le había gustado que Roy, de forma inconsciente, le hiciera volver en su contra.

- Me voy a desayunar- dijo levantándose de la cama de Roy.

- Yo… Ted… oye…- Roy buscaba las palabras- Perdona… no quise…

Ted negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír a su amigo.

- Bajemos ya que nos quedaremos sin desayuno. Además McFadden nos estará esperando para lo del castigo.

Roy se encogió de hombros y con un golpe de varita acabó por anudarse los zapatos. Asintió y ambos abandonaron el dormitorio.

Mientras, Perseus miraba su plato de gachas con desgana y Artemis, a su lado, se mantenía callado comiendo de forma lenta y pausada como era su costumbre. Se alegró de ver a sus compañeros aparecer por el Gran Comedor ya que estar junto a Perseus en ese estado era algo deprimente.

Los otros dos se sentaron, sonrientes y algo animados, y se sirvieron unas tostadas y algo de zumo. No pasó mucho rato hasta que el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor se acercó y les notificó que debían acudir, al finalizar las clases, a su despacho. Los chicos asintieron y disfrutaron del poco tiempo que les daba antes del inicio de su primera lección.

El día transcurrió lento y pesado. Ted y Roy seguían siendo el alma de cualquier clase, hacían reír a más de uno aunque ese día estaban especialmente relajados en cuanto a bromas. Artemis intentaba hablar con todo el mundo e incluso en Herbología logró trabajar con un Ravenclaw, algo harto del silencio de Perseus, que se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Ted hizo un comentario gracioso sobre el mutismo de Perseus, pero ya no hizo ninguno más. La mirada que le lanzó Pers por encima del asfódelo le convenció de ello.

Las clases terminaron. Ted y Roy estaban animados, el castigo ahora tan sólo les parecía un anécdota más y Artemis acabó por desistir de sacar a Pers de su mutismo y habló con ellos aunque no se unió a sus bromas.

A última hora de la tarde se reunieron en el despacho de McFadden. El profesor ya los estaba esperando corrigiendo algunos ejercicios.

Entraron los cuatro juntos y esperaron de pie a que el hombre terminara de anotar en un pergamino alguno nota. El despacho era grande y bien amueblado, estaba situado en la tercera planta cerca del aula de Transformaciones, disciplina que él impartía. Los estantes llegaban hasta el techo cubiertos de libros y había una mesita junto a la puerta con un servicio completo de té.

McFadden estaba sentado tras un escritorio de madera clara, parecía castaño, y estaba repleto de papeles. En una esquina había un portarretratos cuya foto, al estar de cara al profesor no podía verse y detrás de él pendían algunos cuadros, de Hogwarts y los terrenos y en el centro, el escudo de Gryffindor adornado de grana y oro.

En el despacho todo era silencio, roto de vez en cuando por el rasgar de la pluma de McFadden. Al punto, hizo una última anotación y los miró uno por uno. Revolvió en su escritorio y se quedó con cuatro papeles diferentes, suponían los chicos que las órdenes de sus castigos.

- Sentaos, chicos.

Ellos obedecieron. El profesor parecía preocupado y de vez en cuando consultaba los papeles y después a ellos.

- Bien- dijo tras una pausa larga- Artemis, irás con Hagrid, nos ha comunicado que necesita ayuda para no se qué cosa de su huerto y creo que deberás ayudarle, ¿de acuerdo?

Artemis asintió y se levantó del sillón de piel que había ocupado hasta ahora. Salió del despacho en silencio y cuando cerró la puerta los chicos se miraron entre sí. No parecían unos castigos exagerados y Roy se permitió el sonreír.

- En fin… Roy y Ted- los aludidos prestaron toda su atención- Filch necesita vuestra ayuda, al parecer Peeves sigue muy afectado por el accidente de ayer y ha ensuciado una sala en desuso en la cuarta planta…

- ¡¿ Con Filch?!- Ted interrumpió a McFadden, poniéndose en pie, no podía creer su mala suerte. Roy le secundó farfullando una queja- ¡¿ A limpiar?!

- Por favor, chicos, ya podéis iros- el hombre no pensaba ceder ni aunque eso causara un motín en pleno despacho.

Roy y Ted no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y salieron arrastrando los pies renegando en voz baja. McFadden esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras él para hablar con Perseus con total libertad.

Por su parte, Perseus, al oír la puerta cerrarse sintió cómo se quedaba solo ante el peligro. El que le hubieran dejado en último lugar no auguraba nada bueno y ganas no le faltaban de salir corriendo.

Miró a su profesor, que a su vez le miraba a él con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio con expresión seria.

- La directora McGonagall sigue investigando qué ocurrió ayer noche. Me ha pedido que la ayude con la investigación y estoy dispuesto a ello. Para esto necesito de tu colaboración. Necesito que te quedes quieto y que me mires a los ojos.

Perseus asintió pero el tono de voz de su profesor no le gustó en absoluto. Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con expresión inteligente.

- ¿ Qué piensa hacer, profesor?

- Se llama legeremencia, ¿ Has oído hablar de ella?- Perseus cabeceó de forma negativa- Es un hechizo que sirve para leer la mente. Es bastante eficaz, indoloro e inocuo que servirá para poder buscar en tu mente algún recuerdo donde aparezca la Marca Tenebrosa…

- ¿ Y la directora está deacuerdo con este sistema?- Perseus miraba a su profesor. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, acomodándose, no sabía por qué pero le daba la impresión que ese era un método demasiado expeditivo para que lo usaron con un alumno de primero.

El profesor se sorprendió de la actitud del chico, su pregunta fue intencionado y podría jurar que el chico sabía que McGonagall se había opuesto a usar la legeremencia en un muchacho tan joven. Pero era imposible que Perseus lo supiera.

- Si te he explicado esto, será por algún motivo, ¿no?

Contra todo pronóstico, Perseus sonrió.

- Adelante, profesor McFadden- mantuvo su sonrisa y se relajó. Invitó a su profesor a que urgara en su cerebro con la seguridad de que se llevaría una gran desilusión y Perseus ya disfrutaba con ello.

- ¡Legeremens!- exclamó el profesor.

El jefe de la casa de Gryffindor estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Sabía que el chico se había criado entre muggles, que su madre, Kathleen Evans estaba resentida con todo y con todos desde la guerra y que el chico ignoraba todo lo relacionado a la magia hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, por eso no se sorprendió cuando vislumbró un parque de juegos muggle con niños corriendo y jugando. También vió una lechuza trayendo la carta a Hogwarts y a un niño feliz saltando con ella en la mano. Entrevió a un niño escondido bajo las sábanas leyendo un libro de Pociones en pleno verano.

Lo que no esperaba era lo que ahora veía. Había una especie de bruma a su alrededor y por mucho que buscaba no encontraba una salida o una luz que la indicara. Se sintió perdido en esa bruma y de repente, una silueta se materializó ante él. Primero etérea y luego con más cuerpo, no podían distinguirse los rasgos pero estaba convencido de que se trataba de un hombre, no muy alto y vestido con ropas oscuras. McFadden sintió cómo se sentía atraído por ese hombre que se mantenía de pie, quieto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Un aire helado removió la bruma y la capa del hombre ante él, larga y pesada, se movióa su espalda. McFadden forzó acercarse más a ese hombre pero se detuvo. La bruma se había aclarado un poco y pudo verle los ojos: negros y helados. Una voz susurró en su cabeza: "Sal de aquí, metomentodo" y entonces una fuerza desconocida parecía golpearle.

El contacto visual se rompió y McFadden respiraba agitado mirando al chico. Perseus, seguía en la misma posición pero ya no sonreía, miraba a su profesor con aire preocupado.

- Profesor, ¿pero qué…?

McFadden, con dificultad, tragó saliva y miró al chico, asustado.

- Ve con el profesor Slughorn, tu castigo.

- Pero profesor, ¿está usted bien?

- ¡FUERA!- le echó McFadden.

Perseus salió presuroso del despacho y vagó por los pasillos hasta la primera planta donde estaba el despacho de Slughorn. Picó a la puerta, esperó respuesta y entró.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Slughorn ya le había puesto en las manos unos escarabajos peloteros y le ordenó que los descabezara. Los necesitarían para su próxima clase. Perseus tomó asiento y empezó a descabezar escarabajos.

Era un trabajo asqueroso pero a él no le molestaba mucho. Su mente estaba en otro sitio. ¿ Qué había ocurrido con el profesor McFadden? ¿ Qué le había ocurrido a él mismo momentos antes de que el profesor le lanzara ese hechizo?

Slughorn tuvo que llamarle la atención un par de veces porque sin darse cuenta, en lugar de cabezas estaba arrancando patas. Se disculpó y siguió un poco más centrado en lo que hacía.

En el despacho de la directora McGonagall, McFadden estaba relatando lo visto en la mente de Perseus a su compañera. Minerva McGonagall le escuchaba en silencio.

**N/A: **No estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo, me ha quedado algo flojo pero bueno sois vosotros los que mejor sabréis juzgarlo. No he podido actualizar antes porque la web me daba fallo y ni siquiera me dejaba logarme. Pues nada, aquí dejo esto y un saludito!! (no seais muy duros con vuestras críticas, ok?)


	13. Capítulo 13

Bartolomius McFadden, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y profesor de Transformaciones en el augusto colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sentía como regresaba a su época de estudiante.

Minerva McGonagall, directora de la institución, era la culpable. Estaba sentada con la espalda erecta contemplándole desde detrás del escritorio con todas las arrugas marcadas en su rostro debido al enfado.

Él había llegado allí preocupado y casi sin resuello por lo que vio en la mente de ese chico, Evans. Ahora, la directora no estaba preocupada por lo visto sino por lo sucedido.

La fría mirada de Minerva le recordaba a cómo lo miraba cuando llegaba tarde a su clase, o no tenía los deberes hechos o era pillado en alguna falta. Para Minerva que un estudiante de su casa incurriera en alguna falta era imperdonable. Y ahora estaba seguro de que Minerva pensaba eso.

Él, un hombre adulto, había utilizado un hechizo contraproducente para la mente de un muchacho de 11 años y ahora se enfrentaba a la ira de la directora.

Una ira silenciosa, calmada, a Bartolomius le recordó a una serpiente más que a un león. Estaba enroscada en algún rincón y sólo esperaba el momento para saltar sobre él y arrancarle la piel a tiras, en el mejor de los casos.

Inició el relato de su aventura por la mente de Evans, rápido, de forma atropellada, a medida que avanzaba y notaba la mirada helada de la directora sus ánimos se apaciguaron y ahora casi tartamudeaba.

Quedó callado rezando a todo lo conocido, sentándose en el butacón de cuero envuelto en sudor frío y esperando a que la serpiente se desenroscara.

El silencio cayó como una losa en el despacho, incluso los directores anteriores en sus cuadros estaban expectantes, todos menos claro, Albus Dumbledore, que tarareaba y se peleaba con la envoltura de un caramelo de limón como si viviera en su propia burbuja.

Minerva boqueó un par de veces buscando las palabras adecuadas. Su primera opción fue lanzarle algún hechizo para ver si ese chico espabilaba, la segundo opción fue restarle puntos a su casa y castigarle a limpiar orinales, pero recordó que ahora era profesor así que rebuscó en su mente palabras respetuosas pero que dieran a entender su enfado y disconformidad.

Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio con parsimonia y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. McFadden se hundió más en su asiento.

- Profesor McFadden- carraspeó- Cuando pedí ayuda en mi investigación no me refería a hechizar a un alumno y furgar en su mente. La legeremencia es un arte peligroso. No todos los magos están capacitados para llevarla a cabo y nunca se obtienen los mismos resultados. Debe rezar para que ese chico mantenga su materia gris intacta.

Bartolomius tragó saliva y asintió. Al parecer, lo que le había contado a Minerva, lo que había visto en su mente era secundario. No se atrevía a destacarle de nuevo ese detalle por temor a que lo enviara a fregar orinales como una vez hizo hacía muchos años.

- Espero, Bartolomius, que te disculpes con ese chico y que nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas a realizar un conjuro de ese calibre con ningún otro alumno y menos sin mi consentimiento, ¿ entendido?

McFadden volvió a asentir y a tragar saliva. Con el puño de la túnica se secó una gota de sudor que caía por su sien.

- Me disculparé, directora, lo haré- se humedeció los labios resecos.

- No me cabe duda de eso- y la voz de la directora sonó como una advertencia- Me ocuparé del asunto, Bartolomius, gracias.

La directora McGonagall dio por concluida la entrevista y suspiró cuando McFadden cerró la puerta tras de sí. Oía como Dumbledore, a sus espaldas, seguía tarareando y se peleaba con el envoltorio de otro caramelo.

Su cerebro parecía estar a punto de ebullición. Estaba recopilando información pero esa no la llevaba a ninguna parte.

Hasta ese momento sabía que la varita, había pertenecido a Severus Snape, Flitwick se lo dijo al reconocerla y tras la entrevista con Ollivander no tuvo más dudas. También sabía que la madre del chico y el antiguo profesor fuera imposible que hubieran coincidido. Cuando él se dedicaba a asesinar y a torturar ella aún andaba en pañales y más tarde, ella terminó los estudios antes de que Snape llegara como profesor.

En cierta forma, esa posibilidad le hacía gracia. Lo poco que había conocido a Snape le daba la impresión de que era un tipo siniestro y malhumorado y parecía que no tenía lugar para los buenos sentimientos. Pensar que Severus Snape, podía tener un hijo perdido por el mundo mágico, no reconocido, y que era un genio en Pociones, era un contrasentido.

Pero estaba claro que no. Rebuscó en documentos antiguos y recortes viejos. Se reseñaba que Kathleen Morragan se había casado con Rigel Evans, ambos habían coincidido en Hogwarts, en el mismo curso pero en diferente casa: ella era Ravenclaw y él, Gryffindor.

Definitivamente, que la sangre de Snape corriera por las venas de Perseus era imposible.

A partir de ahí todo era insustancial y sin interés. Y ahora, McFadden le venía con el cuento de lo que había visto durante la visita a la mente del chico.

Dijo que había visto a un hombre, no muy alto y de ropajes oscuros y que tan sólo había visto sus ojos, negros y fríos, y oído una voz, susurrante que le apremiaba a salir de ahí.

Minerva McGonagall no creía en cosas que su mente racional no podía ver, oler, tocar. Había temas, como la adivinación, que le resultaban tan abstractos y poco racionales que los dejaba de lado y su opinión era radical.

Y ahora se encontraba pensando en algo que para ella no tenía ninguna lógica. Se acomodó en su sillón de directora y resopló. Cerró los ojos tras los anteojos cuadrados y por un momento dejó que su mente divagara.

Recordó cuando discutió con Dumbledore acerca de Sybill Trelawney. Ella le parecía casi un fraude y el que ingresara como profesora se lo tomó como una ofensa a esa sagrada profesión. Albus bromeó, como siempre, y le confió que, Sybill, a pesar de no tener un don tan marcado como su abuela, también era capaz de hacer profecías, si ciertas o no, ella las hacía. Muchísimos años más tarde supo que la profecía realizada era real, creíble, tanto que incluso Lord Voldemort quería escucharla.

Allí tenía una prueba de que a veces, lo abstracto, lo irracional, también es tangible, real y lícito. Y ahora, su lógica se veía puesta a prueba de nuevo.

Preguntó a Ollivander y leyó varios libros siguiendo el consejo de Madame Pince. Tanto el especialista como los libros, sugerían que las varitas pueden llegar a ser hereditarias. Si un mago se parece mucho a alguno de sus progenitores o un miembro de su familia más o menos cercano, la varita puede obedecerle a la perfección. De ahí que la idea del hijo no reconocido tomara fuerza en su interior. Pero también leyó otros documentos, donde hablaba de una relación difícil de explicar y no concluyente al no haber ninguna prueba con la que experimentar y estudiar.

Esos documentos explicaban que, las almas de los grandes magos, al morir, quedan ligadas a la tierra, quedan como en suspensión. Esas almas siguen teniendo recuerdos de cuando eran mortales, de cuando podían manejar una varita y realizar hechizos asombrosos. Esas almas, a veces, se veían atraídas hacia alguien. Por su olor, su color de cabello o lo que fuera y tocaban a ese alguien. Inmediatamente, ese alguien desarrollaba unas actitudes similares o iguales, incluyendo la varita, a las del mago cuya alma lo había tocado.

Cuando leyó que esos manuscritos viejos estaban firmados por Edwin el Vivaracho, toda poca credibilidad que pudiera darles se esfumó. Edwin el Vivaracho no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionan las varitas y mucho menos las almas. Más tarde descubrió que Edwin el Vivaracho se suicidó intentando llevar a la práctica el experimento de la "transferencia de actitudes" como él la llamaba.

Testigo de toda su búsqueda e investigación fueron los cuadros colgados a lo largo de las paredes de su despacho. Además ellos también formaban parte activa de sus pesquisas. Todos tenían contactos en otras instituciones de las que formaron parte pero ninguno trajo nuevos y más posibles descubrimientos, tan sólo Dumbledore se mantenía al margen.

Al principio, Minerva, le pedía consulta, consejo, le interrogaba por si había descubierto algo nuevo, pero Albus sonreía afable desde su cuadro y lanzaba miradas divertidas hacia el cuadro, vacío de Snape, colgado junto al suyo.

La directora fue tomando la costumbre de mirar el cuadro vacío buscando respuestas. No sabía si esperaba que en el lienzo de fondo oscuro aparecieran unas grandes letras doradas con la solución escrita pero la simple contemplación le servía para encontrar un poco de paz.

Porque, además de investigar, Minerva McGonagall, a su más que madura edad, tenía que hacer frente a una serie de responsabilidades adjuntas al cargo. Debía atender, quejas, demandas y reclamaciones de alumnos, profesores y lo peor, del Consejo Escolar, conformado por un atajo de padres sobre protectores de alumnos con más recursos económicos que la propia escuela.

También tenía una plaza dentro del Wizengamot así que cualquier juicio o reunión requería su presencia. Nunca lo reconocería pero ya estaba muy mayor para eso y ese pensamiento se reafirmó el día que tuvo que enterrar a su antigua amiga Augusta Longbottom.

Pero su tan ansiado descanso debía esperar. Era consciente de que el apego que sentía al colegio era el culpable de que aun se mantuviera activa pero ya no podía alargarlo más.

Fue nombrada directora tras la Batalla de Hogwarts y reelegida después para seguir al mando de la dirección. A su alrededor, el plantel de profesores cambiaba, los alumnos iban y venían, crecían. Generación tras generación pasaba por allí, nuevos chicos con la misma ilusión.

Les amaba al igual que amaba al colegio pero era hora de tomarse un descanso. Albus bromeaba con ella cuando sacaba a relucir el tema.

- Eres una adicta a Hogwarts- le decía él con tono jocoso.

Minerva le reprendía pero tenía razón. Era un adicta por eso se fijó ese año como su último año en el colegio.

Dejaría la dirección así como el Wizengamot y se retiraría a su preciosa casa en la costa de Gales con cortinas con visillos y sofás tapizados. Oiría como las olas rompían contra el acantilado y la visitarían pocas, pero selectas personas.

Suspiró viéndose ya sentada en el porche y viró su mirada de un cuadro vacío a otro ocupado.

Albus Dumbledore la miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna jugando con sus pulgares. Estaba segura de que él sabía algo pero estaba claro que no iba a soltar prenda.

- ¿ Divertido?

- Distraído, sí, y mucho. El quitar el papel a los caramelos de limón en un diminuto cuadro puede ser realmente dificultoso.

Minerva frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. La costumbre del antiguo director de salir con cualquiera de sus ocurrencias la exasperaba.

- Dumbledore, ha oído todo lo sucedido en estos últimos días y estoy convencida que, aun colgado de una pared, sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Albus sonrió y la miró con mirada penetrante, dejó de mover sus pulgares y se acarició la larga barba plateada.

- Oh, venga, querida Minerva. Pero también debes saber que te ayudaría a solucionar el pequeño problema con el que te has topado…

- ¿Le llama pequeño problema a que un niño de 11 años invoque la Marca Tenebrosa en pleno pasillo?- la directora no daba crédito a lo que oía- ¿ a que lleve la varita de un… de un…?

Entonces la mirada de Albus se endureció.

- De un qué, Minerva. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro, que Severus siempre actuó bajo mis órdenes, incluso mi asesinato quedó esclarecido. Al menos, a Harry, las explicaciones le bastaron para defender a su antiguo profesor a capa y espada.

- Muchas veces he creído que Potter se parece demasiado a usted. Pero no voy a discutir que Snape hizo… bien… su trabajo.

Albus reblandeció su expresión y continuó con su tono divertido de antes.

- Y volviendo a lo que nos ocupa. Perseus es muy joven todavía para saber nada, deja que descubra cosas por sí mismo, lo aceptará mucho antes.

Minerva McGonagall contempló el cuadro con la boca abierta.

- Sabía. Lo sabía. ¡Usted sabe algo!

- ¿Yo?- exclamó Albus con fingida sorpresa- Vaya, se terminaron mis caramelos de limón. Visitaré a la Señora Gorda por si le queda alguno más, aunque sea de anís- añadió con cierto fastidio.

Y antes de que su interlocutora pudiera replicar, Dumbledore despareció por uno de los costados del cuadro dejándola tensa, exasperada y cansada.

Perseus era muy joven. Pero, ¿qué debía aceptar? ¿qué debía descubrir? Albus tenía las respuestas pero como siempre, no las daría con facilidad.

Por una vez decidió convertirse en una mera espectadora.

**N/A:** Metomentodo es un insulto como sabelotodo. Es una forma de resaltar de forma despectiva la cualidad de una persona. Sabelotodo se lo llaman a Hermione porque es que lo sabe todo y la "aparición" de la mente de Perseus llama metomentodo a McFadden porque quiere saberlo todo, vamos, que se mete donde no le llaman. En los libros, Snape llama a Hermione: sabelotodo insufrible, me ha parecido correcto que Snape use un insulto similar para otra persona. Creo que los insultos con "consistencia" ( como por ejemplo: cabr..., hijo de..., etc..., se entiende, no?) se los guarda para otros momentos, o no, no sé, en todo caso que lo aclare Row.


	14. Capítulo 14

Pasaban los días y parecía que la directora no iba a dejarlos libres de sus nuevas "obligaciones".

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban y los cuatro chicos seguían castigados. A esas alturas se lo estaban tomando como si fuera un trabajo extra-escolar, pero claro, que luego no se vería reflejado en las notas, así que tenían que redoblar sus esfuerzos para sacar el curso adelante y llevar al día todas las tareas y deberes.

A medida que avanzaban los días cada vez les fue más difícil esconder que aún seguían castigados y los rumores se extendían rápido por el colegio. Los más acertados opinaban que seguramente los habrían pillado merodeando durante la noche y otros opinaban que eso era desproporcionado.

Éstos, que eran los más enterados y tenían algún familiar que compartió curso con los gemelos Weasley, añadían que era imposible que por una simple noche de merodeo los condenaran tan largamente ya que a esos dos, que se decía tenían un archivo en el despacho de Filch para ellos solitos, jamás se les alargó tanto un castigo.

Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta y las preguntas enmascaradas, y más tarde las apuestas se hicieron presentes en todas las casas.

Ted tenía la teoría de que la primera en dar la idea de apostar poniendo fecha para el levantamiento del castigo había sido Aura Poppi, esa estúpida Slytherin de cabello rubio y risa escandalosa. Ted les dijo a sus compañeros que la había oído hablar en el baño de las chicas y presumiendo delante de sus amigas embobadas de su increíble inteligencia y de su gran idea, que en seguida siguieron incluso los alumnos mayores.

Roy maldijo a esa niña por activa y por pasiva, Ted cambiando su tono de pelo a uno similar al de la chica la imitaba y Artemis sonreía y lanzaba miradas sesgadas a Perseus, que se mantenía al margen como si no estuviera compartiendo cuarto con ellos.

La situación entre Roy y Perseus no había mejorado en absoluto aunque tampoco había empeorado, se mantenía en punto muerto. La mayoría de las veces se ignoraban y cuando debían dirigirse la palabra lo hacían de un modo en exceso cortés y gélido. Tanto Ted como Artemis se sentían coartados a la hora de hablar por miedo de que uno de los dos los culpara de preferir al otro.

Una tarde, antes de que cada uno marchara a su castigo, Ted habló con Artemis. Esa situación no podía continuar y tomaban la determinación de solucionarla pero cuando veían el ceño fruncido de Roy y la cara de asco de Perseus la determinación desaparecía e intentaban mantener unido al grupo.

Apenas quedaba una semana para Navidad y los jefes de casa repartieron una lista para rellenar para todo aquel que deseara o necesitara a quedarse en el colegio para pasar las fiestas.

La lista circuló de mesa en mesa hasta que llegó a la de Gryffindor, estrujada, arrugada y manchada por zumo de calabaza según concluyó Ted.

Ninguno firmó pero Roy se tomó la libertad de consultar algunos de los nombres que aparecían.

- Mirad, Aura se queda- dijo a modo de información.

Perseus alzó la vista del plato de cereales y le miró. No dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Los otros lo miraron.

- ¿ Y qué quieres decir? ¿ Quieres quedarte y pasar la Navidad con ella?- agregó Ted de forma jocosa haciéndole una caída de ojos a su compañero.

Roy lo empujó bromeando y rió.

- No seas idiota, Ted. Le pega más a _monstruito_- lanzó una mirada socarrona al frente y Perseus se repitió mentalmente que los cereales estaban muy buenos y que no iba a quedarse sin desayunar sólo porque quería hechizar al necio que tenía delante- Es curioso que se quede ¿no? Es la única de primero que lo hace.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

- Su madre debe tener asuntos que atender en el extranjero o cualquier cosa. A saber, ¿a quién le importa?

En esa ocasión, incluso Perseus dejó de comer. Todos miraron a Artemis con curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

- Porque mi padre trabaja en la empresa de la madre de Poppi. Es montador y ella es la directora o algo así. Tiene un cargo de responsabilidad.

- Oh, vaya- Ted apoyó los codos en la mesa y descansó su cara sobre sus manos mirando a Artemis- ¿ Y su padre?

Artemis negó con la cabeza.

- Murió durante la guerra, creo.

- Oh- esta vez fue Perseus quién se sorprendió.

Los alumnos poco a poco iban saliendo del comedor y los cuatro recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron para una clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y si nos quedaramos?- exclamó Roy en un momento de inspiración- Seremos muy pocos y quizá…

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se quedó serio y callado. Todos lo miraban menos Perseus que seguía avanzando hacia el aula importándole un bledo el caminar sólo.

- ¿ Qué te pasa?- le interrogó Ted.

- Nada, sólo que a veces no me acuerdo- hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Perseus con ella.

- Pídele disculpas- dijo Artemis con fastidio.

- Que me las pida él a mí, no te fastidia. Yo no fui el que convocó esa basura sobre nuestras cabezas.

- No, pero tú empezaste a meterte con él. Hace un minuto que le has llamado monstruito en su cara, Roy.

Roy infló los carrillos enfadados y miró a Artemis indignado, después miró a Ted e hizo un gesto de disculpa como dando a entender que estaba deacuerdo con lo expuesto. Se apalancó mejor la mochila a la espalda y caminó hacia delante sin mirarles.

Ted y Artemis se miraron mutuamente y negaron en silencio con la cabeza. Le siguieron y entraron al aula.

La clase fue igual de poco emocionante que siempre. Desde la caída definitiva del Señor Tenebroso esa asignatura había perdido muchas horas de clase prácticas así que ahora se dedicaban a leer el tedioso libro que a nadie interesaba.

Cuando entraban los alumnos de primero todos soñaban con poder hacer encantamientos complicados y poder bloquear maldiciones con un simple movimiento de la varita pero en la primera clase se daban cuenta de que eso no ocurriría jamás y en los cursos superiores, tan sólo los que se examinaban de ÉXTASIS recibían clases prácticas. Fue un cambio ministerial auspiciado por el consejo que la directora McGonagall tuvo que aceptar, al igual que aceptó a la mujer que le habían asignado como profesora.

Era una señora madura que trataba a todos en el colegio como si fueran niños pequeños y traviesos y la propia directora tuvo que recordarle que ella, por edad, podría ser su madre, así que intentara guardarse sus comentarios para sí misma. Desde ese encontronazo, la profesora Cornwell y la directora se trataban con frialdad.

La profesora Cornwell impartía clase en un aula decorada con los diversos diplomas que la acreditaban como miembro destacado del Ministerio de Magia y miembro honorífico del Consejo estudiantil. Entraba en clase con su túnica de color desvaído y pedía por favor y con hilo de voz que abrieran sus libros por la página tal o cual y, después de consultar la lista, pedía al alumno de turno que leyera.

Todo parecía indicar que sería una gran clase para dar una cabezadita pero la profesora Cornwell estaba siempre vigilante y a la menor cabezada ordenaba que el alumno infractor se pusiera de espaldas a la pared. Poco le importaba si el alumno era mayor de edad, para ella seguía siendo una criaturita.

Los chicos se mantuvieron callados e intentaron seguir la lectura. La voz monocorde de Mathilda Hopshop se oía en toda la clase leyendo la forma de localizar e identificar a un vampiro.

Perseus, además de seguir la lectura hacía anotaciones a los márgenes. Ted estiraba el cuello por encima de la cabeza de Artemis para poder leer lo que ponía pero la letra pequeña y retorcida de Pers era imposible de leer a una distancia superior a 50 centímetros, así que tuvo que clavar los codos en el pupitre, fingir que leía y pensar en las musarañas.

Cuando sonó la campana que daba por finalizada la clase, el aula se vació a una velocidad pasmosa y quedó la profesora Cornwell quejándose de la poca decencia de los chicos de ahora. Ni siquiera se despedían de sus profesores como Dios mandaba.

Los cuatro juntos y amodorrados tras la lección caminaban rumbo a su sala común para cambiarse y ponerse una túnica más cómoda ya que les tocaba una práctica de vuelo de Hooch.

Por el camino se toparon con Hagrid que venía del despacho de la directora de un excelente humor. Hacía tiempo que no le veían a excepción de Artemis que cumplía el castigo con él.

- ¡Eh, Hagrid! ¿ Qué tal?

- Pero si es Teddy y sus amigos- sonrió al ver a Artemis- ¿ Qué tal Arty?

Risas ahogadas se oyeron por parte de Ted y Roy y Perseus, a pesar de todo, sonrió disimulado. Artemis saludó sin entusiasmo.

- Estupendamente, Hagrid pero soy Artemis…

- Bueno, muchacho, no te enfades que no es para tanto- le palmeó la espalda y lo impulsó un par de pasos hacia delante- Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para esta noche.

- ¿ Qué es?- Artemis lo preguntó con cierto reparo.

Durante esas semanas había trabajado con Hagrid codo con codo y se había percatado de que sentía una extraña atracción por los animales peligrosos. Aún recordaba aquel susto con un escreguto de cola explosiva.

- Es un animal precioso, me encantaría que lo viérais, chicos- decía Hagrid con los ojos brillantes. Artemis se retiró un par de pasos. Precioso para Hagrid era un bicho enorma, peludo, con garras y muchos dientes.

Imperceptiblemente, Ted dio un codazo a Roy que le miró y vio como éste le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿ No podrías enseñárnoslo ahora?- preguntó Ted inocente.

Hagrid carraspeó y Roy y Artemis miraban a Ted como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Perseus se había hecho a un lado y había sacado su libro de Pociones para entretenerse.

- No, no, tenéis clase, chicos. No estaría bien que…

- Oh, venga, Hagrid, pero qué es. Al menos podrías decírnoslo.

- Ten en cuenta, que no podremos ir más tarde, tenemos nuestro castigo y no podemos saltarlo- añadió Ted de forma triste, compungida con la cabeza gacha.

Hagrid carraspeó de nuevo al verlo así y le miró de reojo mientras tragaba aire y se mecía la barba.

- ¿ Qué clase tenéis ahora?

- Vuelo…

- Bueno, quizá, como soy profesor, os pueda hacer un permiso escrito y entonces…

Al oír eso, Ted dejó de fingir y cogió la mano de Hagrid. Roy le empujaba por detrás e iban contentos a la cabaña de Hagrid, se habían librado de vuelo ese día.

Artemis miró a Perseus.

- ¿ No vienes?

Perseus miró a Artemis.

- ¿Debería?

- Pers…- y se acercó a su compañero- Anda ven.

- De acuerdo, _Arty- _dijo, recalcando la última palabra_._

Artemis le arrebató el libro de Pociones de las manos y lo agarró del brazo tirando de él. Seguían a los tres que iban eufóricos y oían a Ted chillar algo sobre unicornios.

- Piensa que al menos nos libramos de la clase de vuelo.

- Sólo por eso vale la pena aguantar a… _aquella cosa_.

- _Aquella cosa _se llama Roy y deberíais dejar las hostilidades. Somos compañeros, Perseus.

- Cuando deje de llamarme _monstruito _dejaré de llamarle _aquella cosa._

Su amigo sonrió divertido y salieron a los terrenos. El ambiente ya era fresco pero el sol en su cenit calentaba y era agradable sentirlo en las mejillas. Se apresuraron para alcanzar a Hagrid y sus compañeros y juntos, entrar en el huerto del semi-gigante.

**Edición N/A: **Que ahora he releído el capi y me he dado cuenta de que tenía una enorme cagada. Ponía que los chicos tenían clase doble de Pociones con Slughorn y resulta que , sin saber como, aparecen en DCAO. Ya sabemos todos que Hogwarts es muy misterioso y tal pero dudo que cambie los horarios a placer y cuando le apetece. Nada, espero que me perdonéis este fallo tonto y de bulto y nada, seguid leyendo, jejeje.


	15. Capítulo 15

Los cuatro chicos pasaron una hora gloriosa. Mientras sus compañeros estarían dando vueltas a un metro del suelo sobre unas escobas desfasadas bajo la atenta vigilancia de Madame Hooch, ellos estaban en el huerto de detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid contemplando a dos hermosos unicornios.

Hagrid, los había encontrado en uno de sus paseos por el Bosque Prohibido. Al parecer, la hembra se había dañado una pata cuando cabalgaba junto a su pareja y no se había podido mover del sitio donde cayó. Su pareja se había quedado con ella, dándole golpes de testuz cariñosos y protegiéndola.

Incluso cuando Hagrid logró llevarla con él para cuidarla, él la acompañó. Los unicornios eran criaturas mágicas, esquivas y desconfiadas pero leían los ojos de las personas y sabían que ese hombre enorme y descuidado jamás les haría daño.

Ocurrió lo mismo con los muchachos. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a esas criaturas hermosas, blancas con crines de plata y no osaron aproximarse, hasta que la pareja se mostró completamente confiada. Todos los acariciaron y se apartaron conmovidos por tanta belleza.

Incluso Roy y Perseus olvidaron que no se hablaban hasta que un comentario desafortunado de Ted se lo recordó y se sentaron cada uno en una punta del huerto.

Cuando Hagrid decidió que era momento de dejar a la pareja en intimidad invitó a los chicos al interior de su cabaña a tomar un té antes de mediodía. Ellos aceptaron encantados pero tras beber un primer sorbo declinaron la oferta de acompañar el té con una pastita casera. Tampoco se terminaron el té, pero Hagrid estaba demasiado distraído explicando las características de los unicornios tal y como lo haría en una clase.

Las campanas que anunciaban el final de la clase sonaron en la lejanía y los chicos tuvieron que despedirse de Hagrid no sin antes conseguir una justificación firmada por él para que la profesora de vuelo no informara de su falta a clase.

- Ha estado genial, ¿verdad?- dijo Roy, excitado, cruzando los terrenos hacia el colegio de nuevo.

- La verdad que demasiado genial y esta noche volveré a verlos…- Artemis iba pensativo. Por fin Hagrid y él coincidían en calificar a la misma cosa de hermoso.

- Y encima nos hemos librado de vuelo, pero ¡si ya sabemos volar! Qué pérdida de tiempo más grande- exclamó Ted cambiando su color de pelo a uno plateado más cercano al de los unicornios.

- Bueno, habla por ti. Porque yo sé de alguien que no sabe volar…- Roy agregó con malicia mientras sonreía y le daba un codazo a Ted señalando, a su vez, a Perseus con la cabeza.

Ted bufó ante la actitud de su amigo y negó en silencio y Artemis, que no se había perdido detalle, apretó los labios con disgusto.

El único que parecía al margen de la discusión y de las reacciones era Perseus que desde que había visto a los unicornios se mantenía en silencio y en su propia burbuja. Nada más verlos tuvo la impresión de que había algo que olvidaba y no sabía el qué.

Llevaba todo el camino pensando en ello y por muchas vueltas que le daba no conseguía recordarlo. Sus tareas estaban realizadas, no tenía nada pendiente y no había ningún libro que devolver a la biblioteca.

Siguió pensando en ello mientras se sentaban a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor y aparecía la comida ante ellos.

Los de su casa que habían impartido clase de vuelo les preguntaron por su ausencia y se murieron de envidia cuando Roy, con todo lujo de detalles apoyado por los comentarios de Ted y los cabeceos de Artemis, les explicó que habían estado haciendo esa última hora.

La situación no pasó inadvertida por McFadden que se aproximó a los chicos y pidió los justificantes. Le entregaron los papeles firmados por Hagrid con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, menos Perseus que no había vuelto a mirar a la cara a su profesor desde el incidente de la legeremencia.

Era cierto que el profesor intentó disculparse con él, una tarde tras Transformaciones pero Perseus se había mantenido altivo y distante y las disculpas pobres que había ensayado el profesor cayeron en saco roto. Aún así, Pers le seguía guardando un mínimo respeto por ser profesor y colaboraba en clase pero la confianza con su jefe de casa había desaparecido.

En cambio, una extraña relación se había creado entre él y Slughorn. Habían pasado las tardes del último mes juntos y habían desarrollado una gran confianza.

Durante los castigos, Slughorn corregía redacciones y exámenes y Perseus preparaba ingredientes para las próximas clases del profesor pero cuando tenían un rato libre, ambos preparaban pociones más avanzadas.

El profesor estaba encantado de conocer a alguien con inquietud y pasión por las pociones y Perseus, disfrutaba con esas clases particulares que no hacían más que ayudarle a desarrollar sus innatas aptitudes para preparar brebajes mágicos.

Slughorn presumía ante su alumno favorito de sus grandes logros mediante el club y en uno de los últimos castigos le dijo, de forma muy misteriosa, que pronto recibiría algo muy especial.

Ahora Perseus sabía de qué se trataba. Tanto Ted como él habían recibido unos pergaminos delicadamente enrollados y atados con una cinta violeta. Los abrieron y encontraron una invitación del profesor de Pociones para unirse a él en la cena del próximo sábado en su despacho.

Les rogaba que fueran puntuales y que no hacía falta llevar ningún detalle. Él se encargaría de todo.

- Y esto, ¿qué narices es?- preguntó Roy quitándole el pergamino a Ted para leerlo.

- La invitación al club Slug. Mi padrino me habló de él. Se ve que es un club creado por el profe para aumentar sus contactos en el mundo mágico. Debe creer que somos prometedores o algo así- le explicó Ted cogiendo su pergamino de las manos de Roy.

- ¿ Y por qué no nos ha llegado a nosotros también?

- Debe ser porque no sois lo suficientemente prometedores- Perseus respondió a la pregunta de Roy. Le miró con ojos inexpresivos y una cruel sonrisita en la cara.

- Gracias- dijo Artemis, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor a grandes zancadas.

Perseus, al ver la reacción del único que consideraba su amigo, se sintió culpable y quiso decirle que sólo lo decía por Roy, que no había caído en que él no había sido invitado y que creía que de verdad era prometedor. Pero al sentir la mirada seria de Ted y la jocosa de Roy se abstuvo de seguirle y se quedó allí terminando su pastel de carne.

Roy soltó una risa en voz baja y miró a Ted como diciendo "ya te lo dije" antes de salir también él del Gran Comedor y Ted se quedó sentado junto a Perseus con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Quieres acabar peleado con toda tu casa o qué?- le espetó Ted a Pers sin levantar la mirada del plato, pero su voz temblaba de la rabia- Artemis es el que más se preocupa por ti, y sólo por vengarte de Roy le haces daño. No se lo merece.

Cuando calló, clavó sus ojos en Pers esperando alguna respuesta o al menos una muestra de arrepentimiento. Pero Pers era demasiado orgulloso y apartó su vista de Ted para centrarla en el vaso de zumo que reposaba ante él.

Notó como Ted se levantaba arrastrando la silla y lo dejaba allí, solo y sin que lo supiera, sintiéndose culpable.

Minutos más tarde él también salió del salón y se dirigió hacia su próxima clase. No le apetecía en absoluto aguantar las malas caras de sus compañeros pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para perderse una clase.

Hizo de tripas corazón y entró al aula justo antes de que el profesor Flitwick entrara.

Ese día debían practicar el encantamiento escudo por parejas. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se había quedado solo y con pena vio que Artemis había preferido formar pareja con un Slytherin que con él. No le quedó más remedio que practicar solo aunque Flitwick le prometió que le ayudaría.

Los alumnos gritaban _¡Protego! _una y otra vez sin conseguir más que unos cuantos chillidos e imprecaciones de sus compañeros.

Perseus estaba demasiado desanimado como para pronunciar el encantamiento pero entonces vio como Maximilian Wolfe caía de espaldas al suelo.

Flitwick detuvo la clase y les regañó a todos. Al parecer, la pareja de Maximilian, incapaz de realizar el hechizo y al borde de un ataque de pánico le había lanzado una silla. Max, saltó para esquivarla con tan mala fortuna que, al aterrizar, había pisado una de sus patas y trastabilló acabando tirado en el suelo.

Después de enviar a Wolfe a la enfermería, Flitwick dijo que mostraría como se hacía un buen encantamiento escudo.

- Evans, salga conmigo- Perseus arrastró los pies hasta el centro del aula y se plantó ante el profesor. Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su nuca- Bien, muchachos, le diré a Evans que lance algún hechizo sobre mí y yo le bloquearé con mi escudo, ¿de acuerdo? Atentos.

El profesor hizo ademán a Pers de que podía proceder y éste obedeció, le lanzó una inofensiva maldición de picor de cabeza y Flitwick la bloqueó sin problemas.

- ¿Habéis visto los movimientos? Bien, ahora tú, Evans, te lanzaré un conjuro y deberás bloquearlo, ¿preparado?- Perseus asintió y empuñó su varita con mayor fuerza.

Frunció el ceño y se concentró en el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos. A su alrededor se había hecho el silencio, o se habían callado todos los cuchicheos o él no les prestaba atención. Ahora, sólo existía el mago que tenía frente a él y pensaba bloquearle.

En el último momento repasó los movimientos que acababa de ver y se visualizó a sí mismo repitiéndolos. Entonces…

- _¡Densaugeo!_

A Perseus le pareció como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta. Vio el rayo de color rojo que salía de la varita de su profesor dirigirse hacia él y se oyó pronunciar el hechizo escudo mientras movía la varita de forma perfecta.

Inmediatamente, una esfera grande y transparente se formó a su alrededor, protegiéndolo y extendiéndose más allá de su persona. Se hizo tan grande que incluso golpeó al profesor, que salió disparado hacia atrás y provocó que sus compañeros se alejaran de él con caras de pánico.

Cuando el cuerpo del profesor golpeó el suelo con un sonido sordo, Perseus abrió mucho los ojos y no acertó a cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. Bajó la varita poco a poco y miró a sus compañeros.

Estaban espantados y lo miraban como si de verdad fuera un monstruo. Tan sólo sus compañeros de dormitorio no mostraban horror en sus ojos.

Se acercó a su profesor caído despacio y pronto un grupo de alumnos se reunió alrededor del profesor. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tumbado con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

- ¿Está… está…?- empezó a preguntar alguien desde atrás.

Perseus era incapaz de moverse y de apartar la vista de su profesor. Artemis tuvo las agallas suficientes como para acuclillarse junto el cuerpo y cuando iba a tomarle el pulso, el profesor Flitwick abrió la boca, cogió una bocanada de aire y se sentó en el suelo frotándose la cabeza.

- ¿Habéis visto como se realiza un buen encantamiento escudo?

Una amalgama de reacciones se desencadenó en el aula. Algunos alumnos sonreían y otros asentían confusos ante la reacción a primera vista despreocupada de su profesor.

Flitwick, con un pertinaz dolor de cabeza tras el golpe dio la clase por finalizada y dejó que sus alumnos salieran y disfrutaran de diez minutos más de fin de semana.

Los estudiantes salieron en tromba del aula y se dirigieron corriendo a su tiempo libre. Perseus se retrasó a propósito. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Artemis y ahora había agredido a un profesor, involuntariamente, pero lo había hecho.

Se interesó por el estado de salud del profesor y éste le contestó que estaba estupendamente, que se marchara a pasar una gran tarde de viernes con sus amigos. Pers suspiró y salió de la clase tras despedirse.

El pasillo estaba vacío y se sintió desilusionado. "Vete ya y diviértete, tus amigos deben estar esperándote" le había dicho el profesor. "Sí, pero ¿qué amigos?" había pensado él.

Se colgó mejor la mochila a la espalda y caminó hacia su sala común sin ánimos. Se imaginó a sus tres compañeros juntos, riendo y pasándoselo bien en la sala o en el dormitorio haciendo planes para cuando les levantaran el castigo.

El castigo, planes… ¿Era eso lo que había recordado al ver a los unicornios? No lo sabía con seguridad pero estaba convencido de que demostraría haber enterrado el hacha de guerra si daba la idea de organizar otra excursión nocturna.

A la noche siguiente iban a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y no habrían marcas tenebrosas ni poltergeist entrometidos que lo evitaran.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**N/A: **Sé que he tardado en actulizar y lo siento, pero esta semana está siendo un poco dura para mí. El capítulo es bastante corto y poco sustancial pero siempre tiene que haber momentos de relax para los personajes (unido a una fuga total de musas en mi mente, claro). No sé si os gustará mucho pero ahí está, de momento dudo que lo edite aunque no descarto hacerlo en un futuro (lejano, supongo). Un saludo y nos vemos por el fandom!!_

Sus compañeros estaban en el dormitorio charlando y compartiendo una caja de ranas de chocolate.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del cuarto una que era perseguida por Ted encontró una vía de escape y salió por la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Perseus que no hizo ningún ademán por detenerla.

Ted, al encontrarse cara a cara con Perseus, no dijo nada, sólo se giró hacia el resto del dormitorio y bromeando, dijo que la rana había encontrado la libertad. Tal parecía que Pers fuera transparente.

Armándose de valor entró por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en su cama, los otros formaban un grupo compacto sobre la cama de Ted y se esforzaban en aumentar el volumen de sus voces desde que él había llegado.

Una parte de la mente de Perseus le conminaba a no tragarse el orgullo, él era mejor que ellos y le intentaba convencer de que no los necesitaba. En cambio, la otra parte le sugería que hacer las paces sería una buena opción. La vida en Hogwarts sería diferente con compañeros de estudios y de aventuras.

Al final, Perseus se tragó su orgullo. Al principio intentaba hacer oídos sordos a sus risas pero cada carcajada parecía clavársele en algún sitio profundo y acabó por ceder. En el fondo, también quería compartir sus risas y sus ranas de chocolate.

Se levantó y se acercó a ellos, despacio y con los hombros abatidos.

Los tres dejaron de bromear y le miraron. Artemis carraspeó incómodo y miró a los otros dos. Fue Roy quien habló primero.

- ¿Qué quieres?- lo dijo en un tono de voz molesto por la interrupción.

Perseus tomó aire y se quedó plantado y callado sin saber qué decir. Por fin, se decidió.

- Yo…veréis…es que…- sus ojos rodaban por toda la habitación evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera- la otra vez dejamos algo a medias…

Hablaba con un hilo de voz y los otros tuvieron que esforzarse por oírle. A Ted se le iluminó el rostro ante la mención de "algo a medias" y los ojos le brillaron al mirar a Roy.

Perseus había encontrado algo muy interesante en el suelo, junto a la pata de la cama de Ted y no veía las caras de sus compañeros. Así le resultaría más fácil disimular su decepción al ser rechazado.

Si hubiera mirado a sus compañeros se encontraría con tres sonrisas resplandecientes y tres pares de ojos que le miraban brillantes. Si podían entrar en la Sala sería con la ayuda de Perseus y ahora que parecía querer hacer las paces lo conseguirían.

- ¿Y cuándo?- preguntó Artemis, curioso, imaginaba que si Pers había dicho eso sería porque ya tenía algo pensado. Si algo sabía era que su amigo no hacía las cosas sin tenerlas planeadas primero.

- Mañana por la noche… y juro no invocar nada… raro…- Pers levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Arty, al igual que la de Ted y la de Roy, un poco reticente pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Todos apreciaban que estuviera allí insinuando algún tipo de disculpa. Le invitaron a tomar asiento en la cama de Ted y le pasaron unas ranas de chocolate.

Entre risas y bromas y una imitación graciosísima de McFadden por parte de Ted, el plan para la segunda intentona de entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres cobraba cuerpo.

Los cuatro resolvieron que el seguir la ruta empleada en la primera expedición funcionaría. Apenas encontraron obstáculos y contaban con que Peeves no rondara por los pasillos del séptimo piso. Los rumores que circulaban por el castillo decían que el poltergeist evitaba esa zona desde un extraño accidente que ocurrió allí.

Las ranas de chocolate se terminaron en seguida mientras acababan de perfilar su plan. Esperarían a que la sala común se vaciara para salir de ahí libremente. Ted, rebuscando en su baúl alguna chuchería para entretenerse, exclamó:

- ¡Si tuviéramos una capa invisible!

- Sí, claro. ¿De dónde piensas sacar una?- le replicó Roy mientras le arrebataba la caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores y la abría.

- Mi padrino tiene una- sus compañeros le miraron boquiabiertos- Me la enseñó una vez, era ligera y suave y parecía estar hecha de agua, se escurría de entre los dedos- describió Ted contemplándose las manos como si ciertamente allí tuviera la capa.

- Debe ser una maravilla…- añadió Roy, ensimismado.

Todos dejaron escapar un leve suspiro imaginándose en posesión de algo tan maravilloso y la caja de grageas circulaba de mano en mano aunque ninguno cogía ninguna.

Artemis fue el primero en espabilar. Estiró los brazos por completo y lanzó un tímido bostezo.

- Vayamos a descansar, mañana nos espera una noche dura.

Los otros asintieron pero todos se mostraron reacios a abandonar la cama en la que estaban. Sólo Perseus se levantó y empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama. Ted le observaba.

- Eh, Perseus. ¿Cómo está Flitwick?

El aludido dio media vuelta mientras se abrochaba la camisa del pijama. Se encogió de hombros y susurró un indiferente bien. Roy y Ted seguían en la cama de éste último, apoyados contra el cabezal y mirando a su compañero, por su parte, Artemis dudaba entre si levantarse de la cama de Ted e irse a la suya, o permanecer semi tumbado donde estaba, aunque también le miraba.

- Parece como si te supiera mal que estuviera bien- dijo Roy con cierta malicia.

Pers le miró por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo que contenerse para no responderle con alguna de sus puyas.

- Sólo digo que está bien, nada más- se metió en la cama y colocó las sábanas a su alrededor dando pequeños tirones.

- Menudo escudo lanzaste- Artemis exlamó con cierta admiración mientras se levantaba para imitar a Pers y meterse él también en la cama. Roy bufó.

- Sí, bueno, un poco más y nos quedamos sin profesor.

Ted le atizó un codazo.

- Venga, Roy, fue alucinante, pero- y volvió a fijar su vista en Pers que había desistido de recolocar las sábanas- ¿cómo conseguiste hacerlo? Además con esa… potencia…

Perseus volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No fue para tanto. Sólo tuve suerte- frunció el ceño y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Suerte? Jo, Perseus, enviaste a Flitwick al otro lado de la clase, ¡fue genial! Aunque creo que más de uno se asustó al ver que el profe no se movía- le rebatió Ted y una sonrisita cruzó su cara. Recordaba bien la cara de Roy al ver la escena y se lo iba a recordar, al menos, todo lo que restaba de curso.

Pers se revolvió incómodo en la cama al recordarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en realizar el hechizo de forma precisa que por un momento no se encontraba en clase ni en la presencia de un profesor, se sentía como si estuviera ante otro mago amenazador y debiera protegerse contra una amenaza real. Era una sensación extraña, en Hogwarts los profesores no atacaban de forma manifiesta a los alumnos.

Concluyó que eso fue producto de una fantasía, que la adrenalina del momento le había hecho una mala jugada.

- Bueno, pero no ha sido nada grave. Y ahora, ¿podríamos ir a dormir? Estoy rendido.

- ¡Uy! El nene tiene sueñito- se metió con él Roy. Pers le frunció el ceño y se acostó deseando las buenas noches a Artemis y a Ted deliberadamente.

Roy le sacó la lengua cuando Pers no miraba y Ted sonrió mientras que Artemis negaba con la cabeza en silencio ante la cabezonería de esos dos.

Apagaron las velas y se acostaron. Perseus fue cayendo poco a poco en un profundo sueño invadido por sueños en los que aparecían tipos envueltos en capas negras y unos ojos verdes que le miraban de forma penetrante.

En su sueño recordaba haber visto esos ojos y al día siguiente, cuando despertó en la cama revuelta y medio destapado por las sábanas, aun no supo decir dónde los había visto.

**N/A: **Otra cosa, mi word hace tonterías. Corrije Artemis por Artemio y hay algunas palabras correctas que las cambia y los acentos parecen no existir. Imagino que habrá alguna opción o algo para retocar estos detalles pero de mientras si veis a Artemio por ahí suelto no os asusteis, son cositas del Peeves que tengo viviendo en mi word ( o será un gremlin?)


	17. Capítulo 17

El sábado remolonearon un poco más en la cama y terminaron por levantarse ante la amenaza hecha por Ted de quedarse sin desayuno.

Se vistieron de cualquier manera y bajaron al Gran Comedor repleto de vida.

Al ser fin de semana los alumnos estaban mucho más animados y parecía que incluso los profesores estaban contagiados. A eso, si le añadía que estaban a escasos días de las vacaciones de Navidad, la dicha era mayor.

Los cuatro se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor para degustar sin prisas sus desayunos.

Perseus, mientras masticaba una tostada untada en mantequilla observaba la mesa de los profesores. Tenía especial curiosidad por ver el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos que estaba sentado junto a la directora y tenía un aspecto saludable. El golpetazo del día anterior había sido tremendo y para un hombre de tales dimensiones, Pers supuso que sería aun más grave.

Pero no lo parecía, el profesor comía con apetito y dialogaba con la directora, la cual tenía que agachar mucho la cabeza para quedar a su altura, de forma enigmática. De repente, la directora McGonagall lanzó una mirada sesgada hacia él y Pers, retiró rápido la vista hacia el techo encantado que lucía encapotado como el cielo del exterior.

Cuando lo creyó prudente, volvió a espiar a la directora y vio cómo ésta asentía con firmeza al profesor y se colocaba en una posición más cómoda en su silla para seguir con el almuerzo.

¿ Por qué tenía la sensación de que él fue el objeto de la conversación tan intensa entre esos dos? Quizá el incidente durante la clase era el motivo. Si pensaban castigarlo por agresión iba a defenderse con uñas y dientes, no lo había hecho queriendo.

Las risitas de Roy, frente a él en la mesa, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Él y Ted estaban riéndose de Aura, que sentada a su mesa, tenía aspecto abatido. Las habituales chicas que siempre la rodeaban estaban sentadas separadas de ella y evitaban mirarla siempre que podían.

- Se habrán enfadado con la estirada de _Poppins_. No me extraña, ¿quién puede soportarla?- decía Roy intentando servirse zumo en un vaso de cristal que no paraba de moverse.

- Pero a ti que te importa- afirmaba más que preguntaba Ted- Además no es cosa nuestra, es una Slytherin- y un fingido escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- que se las apañen entre ellas.

- Las niñas son todas tontas- bufó Roy- Mirad, dicen que O'Hara, de primero de Hufflepuff, le envió una felicitación a un chico de un curso superior por su cumpleaños diciéndole que lo quería mucho, total, que él la colgó en la pared de la sala común para que todo el mundo la leyera. Imaginaos la cara que se le quedó a la niña que además, la muy idiota, la firmó con su propio nombre.- y se echó a reír.

- Pues eso no es nada gracioso, es cruel- sentenció Artemis- no entiendo cómo puede hacerte tanta gracia.

- Es que no comprendo cómo pueden ser tan bobas. Los chicos somos diferentes, no nos andamos con tanta tontería- Roy se lanzaba a hacer una disertación sobre las cualidades de los chicos en temas románticos, cuando fue interrumpido por Perseus.

- Vaya, ¿piensas ilustrarnos con tus amplísimos conocimientos sobre temas románticos?

Lo miró a la cara, con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos chispeando de rabia. Ted y Artemis miraban a los dos alternativamente. Creyeron que harían las paces en breves, el paso que Pers dio anoche y la aceptación de colaborar en el plan de esa noche por Roy así parecía anunciarlo, pero el sarcasmo de Pers, que no dejaba pasar una y menos a Roy, siempre golpeaba en el momento menos oportuno.

Roy apretó los labios controlando la furia y miró a Pers.

- ¿Piensas ilustrarnos tú, monstruito?

Al contrario de lo que creía, el insulto no causó efecto alguno en Perseus, tan sólo acentuó su sonrisa y repantigándose en la silla le respondió.

- El recurso fácil, el insulto. No sé de qué me sorprende- habló con altivez y arrogancia.

Ted sujetó a Roy de un brazo y notó que estaba en tensión con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa. Artemis se había quedado casi sin aire y rogaba para que no volvieran a pelear y retirarse la palabra.

- ¡Buah! Paso de ti, monstruito.

Perseus sonrió con complacencia y se levantó de la silla. En ese mismo momento, Aura abandonaba el Gran Comedor rumbo a la salida, para salir a los terrenos y de pronto, tuvo una idea.

- Uno a cero, cosita. Y para demostrarte que sé más que tú, iré a hablar con Aura y averigüaré qué le pasa.

- No serás capaz.

- Sí lo seré, ¿qué te juegas?

- Haré tus deberes por un mes cuando regresemos de vacaciones, si pierdes, me los harás tú.

Perseus sonrió con alevosía y aceptó la apuesta. Salió del comedor con paso firme, dejando a sus tres compañeros sorprendidos y frotándose los ojos sin creerse lo que habían visto y oído.

- Creo que acabarás perdiendo, Roy- previno Ted a su amigo.

- Lo dudo, una Slytherin jamás confiará en uno de nosotros.

- Lo sabemos, Roy, el problema es que Perseus a veces parece uno de ellos.

Artemis que se había mantenido al margen, apuntó ese levísimo detalle y Ted golpeó en la espalda a su amigo para consolarlo, Roy había cometido un error, apostar con el Gryffindor que tenía un alto componente Slytherin.

En la mesa de profesores, Minerva McGonagall fue testigo silencioso de lo que ocurría en la mesa de su antigua casa. Vió cómo Perseus y ese otro chico, Roy, se enfrentaban y cómo Perseus salía airoso de la contienda. Eso no le sorprendió pero sí lo hizo el hecho de que saliera tras Aura Poppi, una Slytherin. Cosas de niños, pensó.

Cuando Perseus se alejó de la mesa espió a los otros tres que quedaban sentados. Hablaban tranquilamente y tanto Artemis como Ted se reían de Roy y trataban de consolarlo. Sonrió sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Ted no se parecía mucho a su padre pero conservaba el aire desaliñado de él. El resto era como su madre, vivaracho, simpático y el gusto por los colores estridentes para el cabello. Una desgracia lo que les ocurrió a ambos pero sabía que el chico había estado bien atendido.

Durante los primeros años, Hogwarts ayudó a las familias cuyos miembros hubieran perecido durante la Batalla y eso propició el contacto entre ella y la abuela de Ted. Era una mujer fuerte y amaba a su nieto con locura. Estaba convencida de que Ted no añoró jamás el cariño de una madre y de un padre, además, Lupin le había buscado un buen sustituto.

Le constaba que Harry Potter era un buen padrino y una sonrisa, al recordar al Chico Que Venció, volvió a florecer. ¿ Qué pensaría Harry si supiera que su ahijado se pasea con un chico poseedor de la varita de Snape?

Seguramente, él y su amigo, Ron Weasley, le mirarían como si fuera un bicho raro, y Hermione Granger buscaría alguna respuesta en sus libros. Si ella no la había encontrado, era casi imposible que Granger la encontrara, eso la llevaría a la desesperación y buscaría teorías más o menos plausibles para tal suceso. Se tropezaría con Edwin el Vivaracho y bufaría indignada.

Se limpió los labios con delicadeza y depositó la servilleta junto a su plato vacío, se excusó y se levantó para ir a su despacho.

Antes de hablar con Perseus acerca de su varita le gustaría entrevistarse con Dumbledore que desde su última conversación se mostraba de lo más esquivo con ella.

El entrar en él su visión se posó en el cuadro vacío de Snape, ¿por qué estaba vacío y por qué todo giraba a su alrededor? En vida, la había hecho rabiar con la competición por la Copa de las Casas y ahora muerto, la hacía chinchar enviando a su alter ego al colegio.

Se dejó caer en su mullido sofá y vio con desagrado que Albus no estaba tampoco en su cuadro y a saber dónde estaría. Ese hombre tenía tantos cuadros colgados en tantísimos sitios que llamarlo siquiera sería una pérdida de tiempo, normalmente se hacía el sueco a sus llamadas si estaba realmente distraído. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Girándose en su butaca, se asomó al ventanal y observó los terrenos. La cabaña de Hagrid se divisiba recortada por el Bosque Prohibido y cerca, el lago se mantenía en calma. El calamar gigante estaría dormitando en las profundidades.

Cerca del lago una extraña pareja estaba sentada a pesar del ambiente frío. La directora parpadeó y se ajustó sus anteojos cuadrados. Perseus Evans y Aura Poppi estaban hablando civilizadamente ahí sentados tan tranquilos.

Algo inaudito que dos miembros de casas rivales conversaran en intimidad y a la vista de todos. Eso había ocurrido en muy contadas ocasiones y una de ellas fue cuando…

Volvió a mirar el cuadro de Snape con desagrado y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ideas raras de la cabeza. Era como si Perseus reprodujera algunos comportamientos de Snape. Su varita, la Marca Tenebrosa, ahora su gusto por amistades llamativas. Suspiró, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Se levantó y se acercó al cuadro vacío, tomó aire y le llamó:

- ¿Severus? ¿Snape? Severus Snape, ¿estás ahí?

- No te molestes, Minerva, no va a venir.

La voz de Albus Dumbledore sonó a su espalda algo divertida.

- ¿Cómo que no va a venir?

- Pues que no va a venir.

- ¿Por qué, Dumbledore?- le preguntó la directora con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

- Porque no está- respondió simplemente el cuadro del antiguo director. Consultó un reloj y sonrió a McGonagall- Pero qué tarde es. La Señora Gorda y Violeta me han convidado a una partida de cartas esta tarde y no puedo defraudarlas.

- ¡No se marche ahora, Dumbledore!- le ordenó exaltada McGonagall pero ya era tarde, Albus se marchó por uno de los lados del cuadro en busca de diversión dejandola aun más confusa que antes.

Ese hombre tenía el don de sacarla de sus casillas pero le había dejado una pista. Según él, Severus Snape no acudiría a su llamada porque no estaba en el cuadro. Qué causaba aquello, debía averiguarlo y estaba segura que eso la ayudaría a resolver el enigma que parecía envolver al joven Perseus Evans.

**N/A: **Me ha quedado un capi más raro de lo habitual pero bueno, espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Y ya sabeis, dudas, preguntas, insultos y bendiciones en review, estare encantada de recibirla. Un saludo!!

**Edición: **Por cierto, que antes se me olvidó poneroslo, una de las lectoras de este fic, Marth Mt, se ha traumatizado tanto con la lectura que se ha sentido inspirada y ha hecho esto: http: / www . fanfiction . net/ s/ 4283273/ 1/ ElEncuentro . Quitad los espacios y copiad la direc en vuestro navegador e ireis a parar a un encuentro "ficticio" y alternativo de Pers y Harry Potter. Disfrutad del extracto tanto como yo cuando la autora me lo paso y si os gusta mas, porfavor, disimulad que soy muy sensible. Un requetesaludo!!


	18. Capítulo 18

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena a rebosar. El frío reinante en todo el castillo provocaba que los alumnos buscaran lugares cálidos donde refugiarse. Algunos, con tarea pendiente escogían la biblioteca y los más afortunados se inclinaban hacia sus correspondientes salas comunes.

Roy estaba sentado en un sofá observando con mirada ausente como dos chicos de tercero jugaban a los globstone en una mesa cercana. Junto a él, Ted y Artemis daban sus últimas pinceladas a la redacción para Slughorn.

Habían decidido trabajar juntos y ambas copias se parecían en exceso y ahora estaban cambiando algunas frases para disimular ya que incluso tenían las mismas faltas ortográficas.

Al principio habían intentado que Roy colaborara y dejara de pensar en la apuesta que había hecho y que estaba perdida de antemano pero todo fue inútil, Roy con su tarea de Pociones terminada intentaba digerir su derrota y conociéndole, se estaría maldiciendo interiormente.

Ted escribió su nombre en una de las esquinas superiores del pergamino y lanzó un suspiro aliviado. Por fin había terminado y ahora podrían dedicarse a charlar sobre sus planes e intentar adivinar dónde se habría metido Perseus. Habían pasado un par de horas desde el desayuno y aun no había dado señales de vida.

- ¡Por fin! Creía que esto no iba a terminar en la vida. Si leo algo más sobre mandrágoras me pondré a vomitar, lo juro.

Roy le dedicó una simple mirada sesgada y Artemis sonrió estirando los brazos para desentumecerse. Le quedaban por escribir las conclusiones finales del ejercicio y siempre le costaba esa última parte. Tenía un sorprendente nivel de expresión pero buscaba las palabras adecuadas para cada trabajo. Cuando lo comentó a sus compañeros a estos les pareció una tontería, a excepción de Perseus, claro, que empezó a imitar su metodología.

- Bueno, lo terminaré esta noche, ahora no estoy inspirado- Artemis enrolló su pergamino ya seco y lo guardó en su mochila.

- Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido monstruito- dijo Roy y chasqueó con la lengua en señal de pleno desagrado- ¿se habrá fugado con los Slytherin?

- Deja de pensar en eso, quizá esté sonsacándole hasta la contraseña para entrar en su sala- Ted sonrió imaginando lo que haría solo en la sala común de Slytherin.

Artemis, como siempre, se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Hacía tiempo que había decidido dejar de mediar entre Roy y Pers y, a no ser que se faltaran al respeto de forma flagrante, no iba a censurar a ninguno de los dos. Le molestaba que se denominaran "monstruito" y "cosita" pero reconocía que en algunos momentos era divertido.

Ted y Roy se enfrascaron en la búsqueda de ideas para llevar a cabo en la sala de los Slytherin, cuando por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda apareció Perseus con el rostro coloreado del frío y soplándose en las manos.

Se acercó a ellos con pasos largos y silenciosos y su cara no reflejaba nada a excepción de sus ojos negros que brillaban de forma triunfal.

Artemis reclamó la atención de los otros dos.

- Ya ha vuelto.

Pers se unió a ellos en la mesa junto al fuego y consiguió una silla para sentarse. Su cara recuperaba el tono normal de piel y dejó de temblar ligeramente por el frío.

Los cuatro se miraron un momento en silencio, esperando. Por fin fue el propio Pers que rompió el hielo.

- ¿No pensáis preguntarme?

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y Ted carraspeó.

- ¿Y bien?

- Lo que _cosita _supuso es cierto. Se ha peleado con sus amigas por una tontería.

- Cuéntanos- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Artemis y Ted. Roy estaba reclinado en su asiento observando a Pers minuciosamente, quizá buscando algún signo delator de que mentía con descaro.

- Resulta que Maya Redgrave, la pelirroja pecosa con gafas, presumía ante todas de que ella era descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. La confrontación y subsiguiente pelea vino dada porque Aura, le rebatió esa afirmación acusándola de mentirosa.

- Redgrave es estúpida, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir semejantes idioteces?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Artemis, que creían totalmente incapaz de insultar a alguien. Ted lanzó una leve risotada.

- Seguro que todo era por presumir, es fea y encima poco brillante como alumna, ya habéis visto que es un desastre en Pociones y querrá destacar en algo.

- Pero decir algo como…eso… me parece asqueroso- Artemis siguió demostrando que podía referirse a algo de alguien de forma poco respetuosa como diría él- Todo el mundo sabe que- y aquí bajó la voz a reducirla a un susurro- que Slytherin hablaba _pársel._

- _¿Pársel?- _ahora era Pers el que sorprendía, por fin descubrían algo que él no sabía y ellos sí.

- Sí, Pers, _pársel_, el lenguaje de las serpientes, por eso una de ellas es el símbolo de su casa- le explicó Roy en una ilustrativa aclaración.

- Pero lo mejor de todo es- siguió Ted en un tono de voz igual de misterioso- que el último descendiente de Slytherin era El-que-vosotros-sabéis.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó Artemis con un escalofrío. Ted asintió.

- Mi padrino me ha contado algo, no todo, claro, pero sí lo suficiente.

- ¿Entonces para qué Redgrave quiere pasar como descendiente de El-que-todavía-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- preguntó Artemis algo preocupado.

- Fácil, porque no tiene ni idea de la verdad- concluyó Ted con facilidad.

- Lo que decía, todas las niñas son tontas- la puntilla de Roy dejó paso a una oleada de risas que relajaron la conversación, volviendo al punto de partida.

Perseus tuvo que reproducir la conversación con Aura punto por punto, explicar dónde estuvieron y a quienes vieron y a quienes no. Tal parecía estar pasando un informe al mismísimo Wizengamot.

Cuando terminó su historia, los chicos reían y miraban a Pers con admiración incluso Roy tuvo que reconocer que había logrado el objetivo con creces.

De tanto hablar y reír el apetito se les había abierto y el estómago de Ted rugía sin tregua. Abandonaron la calidez de la sala común y marcharon al Gran Comedor.

En la entrada, se cruzaron con Aura Poppi que sonrió a Pers y avanzó hacia su mesa.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Te ha sonreído, Pers!- exclamó Ted, sorprendido y olvidándose de que tenía hambre.

- Bueno- respondió Perseus sin ánimos.

- _Persy _tiene novia, _Persy_ tiene novia- repitió Roy en plan de sorna.

La leve insinuación se ganó una mirada airada por parte de Perseus que se acomodó en la larga mesa con gesto disgustado mientras los otros no podían evitar sonreír.

Roy se pasó toda la comida mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin para informar de los movimientos de Aura, Ted reía y Artemis y Perseus intentaban mantener una charla decente, ajenos a las bromas de los otros dos, sobre las conclusiones para el trabajo de Pociones.

Habían llegado ya a los postres cuando Ted llamó la atención de Roy. A su alrededor en la mesa, se habían quedado solos y era un buen momento para hablar sobre la tarea que tenían pendiente para esa noche. Esa ocasión era buena para hablar, los pocos alumnos que quedaban estaban apartados y distraídos y no era fácil conseguir eso a no ser que se reunieran en su dormitorio.

- Entonces, está todo claro, ¿no?

- Sí, Ted- contestó Roy con algo de fastidio, su objeto de observación se había ido del comedor y no se había fijado por dónde- lo hemos repasado montón de veces. Y ahora estamos seguros de dos cosas; que Peeves no estará por allí y de que a Pers no se le irá la cabeza y convocará un elefante con ocho trompas.

- ¿Un elefante? Quería convocar a toda una manada- aclaró Pers con un deje de inocencia que hizo reír a todos de nuevo.

Abandonaron el Gran Comedor y regresaron a su sala común. A medida que iban pasando las horas se mostraban más inquietos y nerviosos y no se distraían con nada. Deseaban que la tarde pasara pronto y llegara la noche con la oportunidad de vagabundear por los pasillos de nuevo.

Nunca un sábado fue tan largo. Normalmente se les antojaban cortos y que pasaban demasiado rápidos con tan poco tiempo libre y la aproximación de una nueva semana de clases por delante.

Cuando anocheció y por fin pudieron bajar a cenar, estaban tan ansiosos que apenas probaron bocado. Algunos de los chicos mayores que se sentaban cerca de ellos les miraron preocupados pensando que se trataba de alguna extraña gripe.

Pero se equivocaban largamente. De nuevo, esa noche tras las doce campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche y en la quietud del castillo durmiente, los cuatro abandonaron la seguridad de Gryffindor para internarse en las sombras en busca de más aventuras.

Enfilaron los mismos pasillos ya recorridos aquella vez pero tuvieron que cambiar la ruta en el último momento. Antes de girar una esquina vieron dos pequeños puntos brillantes al fondo del pasillo, la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, montaba guardia por esa zona y si les veía acudiría presta a llamar a su amo.

La ruta alternativa hizo que dieran un rodeo más amplio pero por fortuna terminaron ante las escaleras, estrechas y no movibles que comunicaban con el séptimo piso.

Subieron y volvieron a ver el suelo manchado de hollín y el cuadro de los trolls tiznado y, por supuesto, ni rastro de Peeves flotando cerca del techo.

Sonrieron al unísono y Perseus se adelantó. Habían acordado que sería él el que abriera la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Caminó pasillo abajo y pasillo arriba tres veces pasando por delante del muro. Sus compañeros le miraban y le seguían con la vista, parecía que estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis muggle.

Cuando Perseus acabó el tercer recorrido, frotándose las manos nervioso se paró ante ellos y miró hacia el muro inmutable decepcionado. Allí no había nada que pareciera una puerta. Se giró hacia ellos y en el instante en que les iba a decir que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, un crujido de piedra a sus espaldas le frenó la lengua.

Vio con sorpresa la expresión de asombro en las caras de sus compañeros y se volteó él mismo para mirar.

Ante él, una puerta labrada en la misma piedra estaba entreabierta esperando a que entraran. Había funcionado.

Los cuatro se unieron en batería y empujaron la puerta de doble hoja hacia el interior. Un primer vistazo les delató que estaban contemplando algo que parecía una especie de prisión o mazmorra.

Las paredes eran de desnuda piedra gris y el techo alto y abovedado. Cruzaron el umbral mirando todo alrededor y la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un simple clic.

La habitación, amplia y curvada hacia el fondo, estaba iluminada por unas pocas antorchas y el trozo de cielo oscuro que recortaba la bóveda superior.

Avanzaron y pudieron contemplar la decoración con más detalle. Una cama destartalada en un rincón, un estante repleto de libros en otro. Nada de lo que había allí dentro tenía sentido alguno para cualquiera de ellos.

Perseus, emocionado por el hallazgo, ahora volvía a desilusionarse. Esa habitación no le decía nada. Nunca había visto esos muebles, ni a la mujer que aparecía en un retrato ni nada. Pensaba en abandonar el lugar cuando al fondo, descubrió el contorno de un atril en un rincón donde apenas llegaba la luz.

Se acercó mientras los otros examinaban el resto de la habitación. No se había equivocado, era un atril y en él reposaba un libro.

Las tapas eran relativamente nuevas y aseguraban que era un libro de Pociones de sexto año. Alargó una mano para tocarlo y abrirlo, las pociones que allí figurarían serían más difíciles de las que ya estaba aprendiendo y dominaba y aquello prometía ser un bonito reto.

Pero antes de que su mano tocara el libro, éste pareció cobrar vida y se abrió solo. Las páginas pasaban a velocidad de vértigo ante él, primero hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, al fin, el libro quedó abierto por la primera página.

El grito ahogado y el sonido repentino de las hojas al girar habían atraído al resto hacia el atril.

Ahora los cuatro contemplaban lo que había escrito. Bajo las recargadas letras del título y del nombre del autor, en letra retorcida y pequeña, escrita con tinta se podía leer:

_Éste libro pertenece a El Príncipe Mestizo._


	19. Capítulo 19

- ¿Tú has escrito eso?- la voz de Roy rompió el silencio que les envolvía lanzando al aire la pregunta que a todos les rondaba por la cabeza.

Perseus acertó a menear negativamente la cabeza y acercó más su rostro al libro colocado en el atril. Sí, era su letra, sin duda. Pequeña sin apenas espacio entre las palabras y con aspecto de garrapata.

Cuando más de uno le pedía los apuntes para copiar o repasar siempre se quejaban de que su letra era indescifrable. En cambio, él estaba muy orgulloso, ese tipo de letra le ayudaba a ahorrar en pergaminos.

Con mano temblorosa giró las páginas al azar y descubrió que realmente era un libro de Pociones avanzadas de sexto grado y que, además, los márgenes de las hojas estaban repletos de anotaciones hechas en esa misma caligrafía.

Miró a sus compañeros que a su vez le miraban a él incrédulos y cerró el libro casi de un manotazo.

- Salgamos- dijo reposando su mano sobre la cubierta del libro- No podemos hacer mucha cosa más aquí dentro.

- Pero…pero…- le interrumpió Artemis sin encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

- Nos llevamos el libro, de aquí dentro es lo único que puede ayudarme.

Sus compañeros asintieron débilmente y salieron con precaución de la sala. A sus espaldas, la puerta en el muro del pasillo se diluyó como azúcar en el café.

Regresaron a la sala común, callados y sigilosos. El castillo dormido se les antojó amenazante y tenían miedo de molestar siquiera a los cuadros que pendían a ambos lados de las largas paredes.

Al entrar, el ambiente cálido de la sala les golpeó el rostro y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban ateridos de frío y hambrientos. Subieron al dormitorio y recalaron en la cama de Ted, éste se apresuró a buscar en su baúl algunas provisiones para todos y halló unos calderos de calabaza medio chafados y algunas Grageas de Todos los Sabores.

Sólo se oía el sonido de su masticación en el dormitorio y estaban expectantes mirando el libro en el centro de la cama frente a ellos.

- Ábrelo de nuevo, Pers- sugirió Ted.

El aludido torció el gesto, reticente, pareció debatirse por un momento consigo mismo y por fin abrió el libro con reverencia. El prólogo, las teorías, las recetas, un rápido vistazo no hacía más que confirmar que aquello era un libro de texto, muy viejo y manoseado y totalmente inofensivo.

Todos unieron sus cabezas sobre el libro observándolo.

- Qué curioso, ¿no creéis?- Roy se mostraba suspicaz, con el estómago algo lleno, y mirando a Perseus- El libro está lleno de anotaciones hechas del puño y letra de Pers y él parece que no sabe nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Roy?- Perseus estrechó los ojos, amenazante- ¿Que todo esto lo he preparado yo?

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que deseaste? Porque tus deseos nos llevaron a esa especie de mazmorra tétrica y como premio de consolación encontramos este libro.

Perseus abrió la boca para responderle. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que casi se le unía bajo una misma línea pero, de pronto, la exclamación de sorpresa de Artemis que no había dejado de estudiar el libro desde que fue abierto desconcentró a Pers y éste se olvidó de Roy.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?- le apremió Pers.

- Son hechizos. Lo de los márgenes son hechizos, mirad- cogió el libro entre sus manos y lo colocó de forma que pudieran leerlo todos- Por ejemplo, aquí- y señaló con el índice una de las esquinas de la página- _Sectusempra_ y al lado pone, _para enemigos_, eso tiene que ser un hechizo. Y hay más en todas las páginas- acabó alzando la voz, excitado.

- Pero, ¿seguro que son hechizos? Porque podrían ser cualquier cosa- Perseus no estaba muy convencido de la explicación de su compañero.

- ¡Eh! ¡Arty tiene razón!- ahora era Ted el que no apartaba los ojos del libro y señalaba con el dedo una palabra escrita con tinta- Este hechizo lo conozco. _Levicorpus_, mi padrino lo usó la Navidad pasada con unos enanos de jardín. Me explicó que lo mejor es realizarlo de forma no verbal pero que si pronuncias la fórmula tampoco pasa nada, sólo que será menos potente.

Lo que decía Ted parecía cierto. Junto a "_levicorpus"_ había una anotación entre paréntesis que agregaba "_n.v"_. Eso debería de ser la abreviatura para _no verbal._

- Bien, ya tenemos un misterio resuelto- concluyó Roy apoyándose contra el cabezal de la cama- Ahora sólo nos falta saber quien narices es ese Príncipe.

Todos refunfuñaron y lanzaron teorías cada vez más descabelladas que acabaron siendo desechadas. Cuando ya no podían ocultar por más tiempo los bostezos y los ojos se cerraban del sueño decidieron ir a descansar y proseguir al día siguiente.

Aquella noche todos durmieron a pierna suelta excepto Perseus que depositó el libro junto a su almohada y reposó su mano sobre la cubierta. Presentía que ese libro iba a servirle de mucho y cuando discurría sobre cómo iba a servirle se durmió profundamente y los ojos verdes volvieron a apaciguar su sueño.

Los últimos días en Hogwarts pasaron como una exhalación. El colegio bullía de entusiasmo y era imposible controlar los ánimos de los impetuosos alumnos que cada vez estaban más distraídos en clase.

La última clase del viernes, el profesor Flitwick los envió a todos fuera quince minutos antes de terminar las clases pero su ejemplo no fue imitado por el resto de sus compañeros de profesión que mantuvieron el tipo en las aulas hasta el último minuto.

Eso no los desanimó en absoluto y la tarde del viernes, los pasillos del colegio se convirtieron en un hervidero de risas, aplausos y abrazos.

Los chicos estaban también contagiados por el ambiente reinante y el libro quedó relegado, en pocos días, en un pozo profundo en su memoria. Sólo Perseus seguía creyéndolo importante y Artemis por solidaridad con él intentó por dos veces centrar la conversación en el dichoso libro sin gran éxito, lo máximo que pudo conseguir fue que Ted les tranquilizara diciendo que consultaría a su padrino.

- Ya, ni que su padrino tuviera respuestas para todo- refunfuñó Pers metiendo con demasiado ímpetu el libro en la mochila.

- Hombre, Pers, es Harry Potter.

Perseus eludió responderle y le precedió saliendo él primero del dormitorio. Le fastidiaba que cada vez que se referían al padrino de Ted todo el mundo se empeñara en recordarle que el padrino era Harry Potter, el único, el elegido, el salvador. Empezaba a estar un poquito harto, seguramente era una persona normal, un hombre normal y el mundo se obstinaba en pintarlo como héroe de leyenda.

De acuerdo, había eliminado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos pero siempre reconoció que había tenido suerte y unos compañeros que le apoyaron en todo momento, aparte de personas que le guiaron por el camino correcto.

¿El mundo no se daba cuenta que estaban mitificando a alguien que seguramente sería, quizá, mediocre?

Estaba tan ensimismado en pagar su frustración con un hombre al que no conocía que se encontró de bruces con Ted que estaba despidiéndose de Hagrid en la puerta del castillo.

Se deseaban feliz Navidad mutuamente y se abrazaron. Bueno, Hagrid rodeó a Ted con sus brazos y éste desapareció de la vista durante unos instantes. Cuando volvió a reaparecer tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba pálido con la respiración entrecortada.

Los cuatro compañeros tuvieron un viaje agradable en las carrozas tiradas por caballos invisibles y más tarde, en el tren que les llevaría a pasar las Navidades con sus familias.

Al llegar, el andén nueve y tres cuartos bullía de vida. Los padres sonreían con las mejillas sonrosadas y recibían a sus hijos con abrazos y gritos de júbilo.

Perseus se quedó quieto intentando localizar a su madre entre la marabunta y al no localizarla se dispuso a esperar. Cuando la gente se dispersara seguro que la vería.

Junto a él, Artemis se despidió rápido y fue al encuentro de un hombre de aspecto serio y enormes ojos azules, ese no podría ser más que su padre.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Roy salió disparado a encontrarse con un chico casi igual a él aunque algo más bajo. En lugar de abrazarse se dieron un par de puñetazos en el pecho, y una mujer menuda y con pinta de nerviosa intentó poner paz entre los dos hermanos. Estos rieron con gusto y Roy, girándose un momento, se despidió de ellos con la mano y se perdió entre el gentío.

Ted y Pers se miraron algo tristes. Sus amigos se habían marchado y quedaban ellos solos.

- ¿Quién viene a buscarte?- preguntó Ted algo desanimado.

- Mi madre, pero no la veo. ¿Y a ti?

- Alguien vendrá, imagino que será mi abuela, le encanta venir a la estación- dijo Ted, encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta si acudiría su abuela pero estaba seguro de que alguien vendría a recogerle.

De lo que no estaba tan seguro es de que vinieran a buscar a Pers. Éste se mostraba lánguido y decepcionado y rezó interiormente porque su madre viniera antes de que fueran a por él y tuviera que dejarlo solo en el andén.

El tren arrancó tras ellos para dirigirse a descansar hasta el día que tuviera que reprender el viaje de vuelta al colegio pero el sonido chirriante de sus ruedas fue ocultado por un murmullo de emoción creciente en el andén.

Las personas que abandonaban el lugar poco a poco cogidos unos a otros de sus seres queridos, palidecían, luego se sorprendían, lanzaban un ahogado suspiro y rompían en palabras de agradecimiento.

El ambiente, festivo y alegre, se tornó progresivamente en uno casi espiritual, como sagrado. El gentío se abría ante ellos y un hombre solo caminaba hacia donde estaban.

Pers miró fijamente a la aparición que causaba tal estupor y pudo reconocer con facilidad, el cabello negro rebelde, los anteojos redondos y los ojos verdes que brillaban tras de ellos.

Una enorme sonrisa atravesó el rostro del desconocido y Pers no tuvo duda. Aquel hombre era el archiconocido Harry Potter.

A medida que se acercaba pudo observarlo con más detenimiento. No muy alto y delgado. Nada en él hacía traslucir que fuera un verdadero héroe y con cierta ironía observó para sí mismo que más bien se parecía a un mago mediocre y anónimo.

- ¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!- exclamó Harry cuando por fin estuvo a su altura. Su rostro estaba algo ruborizado y se mostraba tímido debido a la atención de la gente que volvía a emprender la marcha hacia el exterior- Perdona, pero me han entretenido, hijo.

- No pasa nada- respondió Ted sonriendo y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Al separarse, señaló a Pers- Mira, padrino, este es mi amigo Perseus Evans, Pers éste es Harry Potter.

- Sí, me había percatado de ello, gracias Ted- repuso Pers en un tono nada agradable.

Harry frunció el ceño y tendió una mano al compañero de su ahijado.

- Un placer, Perseus- hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió- Evans.

Perseus aceptó la mano tendida e hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza. Ahora estaba decepcionado y de mal humor. Su madre no venía y ahora tenía que aguantar a Ted y a su sorprendente y magnífico padrino.

- Y bueno, muchacho, ¿quién debe venir a buscarte?- Harry, a pesar de presenciar las duras palabras del chico con su ahijado se armó de paciencia y decidió romper el hielo- Porque si quieres podemos acercarte a tu casa o…

- Mi madre siempre me dice que no me fíe de desconocidos- le interrumpió Perseus de forma cortante y cruzándose de brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Ted, al verle supo que no estaba de humor.

- Como quieras, entonces- Harry pasó una mano por el hombro de su ahijado y con su otra mano cogió la pequeña maleta que traía consigo. Le miró- ¿Nos vamos, Teddy?

- Pero Harry, Perseus está solo- susurró Ted a su padrino. Éste se encogió de hombros como dándole a entender que él poco podía hacer ante la clara muestra de que ese chico prefería estar solo- En fin, oye Pers, nosotros nos vamos.

Pero Perseus no le escuchaba y casi se había olvidado de ellos. Haciéndose paso a empellones llegaba su madre, con los ojos llorosos y algo despeinada.

Al verle se lanzó a sus brazos y después de palparle el cuerpo asegurándose de que no estaba herido, le abrazó y besó en las mejillas.

- Ay, hijo, perdona- Kathleen hablaba de forma atropellada y no se había percatado de que no estaban solos- El tráfico está fatal en esta zona y no hay aparcamiento libre así que he tenido que dar más vueltas de lo que creía.

- No pasa nada, de verdad- intentó tranquilizarla Perseus en voz baja y de forma tímida.

La mujer se recompuso y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se ruborizó.

- ¡Oh! Vaya- miró a Perseus un momento y luego al chico que tendría la edad de su hijo y luego al adulto. Incluso sus ojos se abrieron más de la sorpresa- ¡Vaya!

Harry se revolvió el cabello acostumbrado a esos gestos de sorpresa, volvió a tender la mano hacia la mujer y se presentó.

- Harry Potter, señora, y éste de aquí es mi ahijado, Ted Lupin. Creo que los chicos son compañeros de dormitorio.

La mujer supo reaccionar y aceptó la mano, presentándose a su vez. Intercambiaron un par de frases más algo superficiales y los cuatro se despidieron.

Los Evans se perdieron hacia el otro extremo de la calle mientras Harry y Ted subían a su vehículo aparcado frente a la estación, en zona muggle.

- Un poco extraño, tu amigo, Teddy- comentó Harry mirando a su ahijado por el retrovisor.

- Es bastante raro, más bien y si yo te contara…

Por el espejo, vio como su padrino sonreía invitándole a contarle.

Se alejaban de la estación a buen ritmo y en un cruce, mientras Harry escuchaba lo tonta que era una tal Aura Poppi oyó una pregunta que no venía a cuento e hizo que frenara de repente con el semáforo en verde.

Se giró en su asiento con los ojos desenfocados mirando a Ted.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

El chico le miró asustado.

- He dicho que si sabes quién es el Príncipe Mestizo.

Las bocinas de los coches parados detrás de ellos hacían un ruido ensordecedor pero Harry sólo oía dos palabras dentro de su mente: Príncipe Mestizo.

**N/A: **Despues de muchos dias sin actualizar por fin lo he logrado tras una crisis de inspiracion y un ataque de pereza. Ya he escrito el primer contacto entre Pers y Potter y a ver que pasa a partir de ahora. Lo de siempre, las reviews seran bienvenidas y un saludo a todos!! Nos vemos en el fandom!!


	20. Capítulo 20

Harry Potter había intentado hablarles a sus amigos de lo que se había enterado en el coche gracias a la conversación con Teddy.

Por fin, la noche de Navidad, después de un atracón de comida y bebida, disfrutar de los regalos y reír mucho, encontraron unos instantes de paz que usaron para ponerse al día entre ellos.

Esto no era muy frecuente ya que cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades y pocas veces podían verse aunque mantenían contacto diario de una forma u otra. Incluso Ginny, hermana de Ron y esposa de Harry comprendía la profunda conexión entre los amigos y dejaba que fueran a su aire sin ella interceder. Había una parcela de la vida de su marido en la que ella no estaba incluida, lo aceptaba y dejaba que la disfrutara a sus anchas.

Aquella noche, Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban reunidos en la cocina de la Madriguera ante una humeante taza de café y la voz de Harry narrando lo que su ahijado le había contado.

Intentaba que su voz sonara monocorde, sin revelar las emociones que sentía e intentaba mantener el rostro serio sin revelar la confusión que sentía. Algo complicado ya que, tras tantos años y vivencias, los tres se conocían demasiado bien como para poder disimular nada.

- Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que quizá no se trate del mismo libro, o que sea…- dijo Hermione intentando aplacar las ansias de su amigo.

- Vale, pero entonces, ¿qué más puede ser, Hermione? La Sala de los Menesteres les ha gastado una broma, ¿no?- Harry intentaba defenderse, algunas veces Hermione lo había tachado de crédulo.

- No digo eso, Harry, sólo que, quizá, Ted no haya sido del todo preciso. Son niños, Harry y son impresionables.

Ron se mantenía al margen de la discusión. No le agradaba enfrentarse a uno u a otro pero esta vez, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la vista clavada en el café se le ocurrió una idea capaz de satisfacer a los dos.

- Podríamos echar un vistazo al libro. Ese chico, Evans, es amigo de Ted. Invitadlo a pasar un fin de semana y pídele que se traiga el libro.

- Y cómo pretendes que lo haga, oye tráete ese libro tuyo que quiero echarle un vistacito, ya sabes, por si es de mi profesor muerto y tal- respondió Harry algo crispado.

- Oh, venga, Harry- exclamó Ron como alucinado por como se comportaba su amigo- Eres Harry Potter seguro que te traerá todo lo que le pidas.

- Pues la verdad es que no estaba muy emocionado al verme, incluso tuvo algún que otro desplante conmigo- Harry se recolocó las gafas pensando en el momento en que vio a ese chico, su postura seria, su grosería al responder le recordaban a alguien.Y el apellido, qué coincidencia más extraña- Me recordó a Snape- dijo al cabo de un rato.

Hermione le miró con la mandíbula floja y Ron se quemó con su café de la sorpresa.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con voz demasiado aguda- ves cosas donde no las hay.

- ¿Y si fuera su hijo y ha heredado sus malas pulgas?- Harry se aferraba a esa similitud superficial.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry!- exclamó Hermione exasperada ante el pobre intento de Ron de ocultar sus carcajadas- Es imposible que sea su hijo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Ron desafió a su mujer cuando el ataque de risa pasó. La idea que tuvo Harry le divirtió en exceso.

- Pues porque ese niño debió de ser engendrado mientras Snape estaba con los mortífagos y dudo mucho que entre asesinatos, torturas y espionaje, tuviera tiempo para mujeres- le replicó Hermione, algo ruborizada sobre el tema del que trataban.

- Quizá Voldemort se las traía a domicilio.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!- le amonestó severamente su mujer- Eres… eres…- sin palabras con las que describir a su esposo, se levantó de su asiento y salió con la melena castaña revoloteando furiosa tras ella.

Desde la cocina, oían los pasos furiosos y escandalizados de Hermione subir hacia la habitación que compartía con Ron.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio en la cocina. El enfado de Hermione los trajo de regreso a la realidad. Un hijo de Snape era una bonita fantasía pero hasta que no tuvieran pruebas de ello, quedaba en sólo una teoría.

De repente, Harry clavó sus ojos verdes, brillantes de determinación en su amigo.

- Invitaré a ese chico a pasar unos días antes de que regresen al colegio.

- Bien hecho, Harry.

- ¿Te has fijado en el apellido?

Ron asintió ante la pregunta.

- Se llama como tu madre: Evans.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de asentir. Ron se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y lanzó el resto de café por el desagüe de la cocina. Se giró hacia su amigo que sonreía como leyéndole el pensamiento.

- Creo que subiré a ver como se encuentra Hermione.

- Sería lo mejor, sí.

- Ya. Bueno, pero es que en realidad no sé por qué se pone así- aclaró Ron carraspeando- No he dicho nada malo, tan sólo bromeaba. Es que está de un susceptible.

- Son chicas, Ron, ¿quién las entiende?

Su amigo sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda como despedida y salió de la cocina para reunirse con su esposa enfadada que estaba acostada sin poder dormir.

Harry quedó solo en la cocina. Ahora podía dejar volar su imaginación y pensar en alguna otra opción más plausible que la del hijo secreto y también podía ahondar en lo que significaba todo aquello para él.

Recordaba perfectamente todos los años durante los cuales Severus Snape fue su profesor y le odiaba, pero también recordaba con mayor fuerza si cabe, la última vez que le vio, tirado en el suelo y desangrándose.

El profesor, en un último esfuerzo había desnudado su alma para él, para que comprendiera qué había hecho y por qué y dándole las claves para su triunfo. Le estaría siempre agradecido y sentía una total admiración por ese hombre, valiente como pocos.

Dio un sorbo a su café y casi lo escupió al notar que se había quedado helado. Miró el reloj, hacía rato que la medianoche había pasado.

Ya era hora de dormir. Subió con cuidado y se acostó junto a Ginny. Le dio un beso en la nuca y pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura de la chica. Su cabello olía tan bien que pronto se olvidó todo y dejó que el aroma lo meciera acompañándolo a un profundo sueño.

**N/A: **Este ha sido un capítulo muuuuuuuuy corto ya lo sé y prometo compensaros. De momento Harry ya se está comiendo la cabeza con el libro y su antiguo profesor y de rebote, tiene a Ron y a Hermione haciendo lo mismo, veremos que sucede. Desde aqui quiero daros las gracias de todo corazon por el seguimiento exhaustivo que haceis de mi fic. HermioneBlack, Lupita, Eldruiwk, Ginebra, RebecaNara... y todo el resto muchas gracias, de verdad. Siento no responder vuestras reviews pero pienso hacerlo proximamente, sino a todas al menos a parte de ellas. Aunque no os nombre sabed que os leo a todos y cada uno de vosotros y bueno, no se me ocurria mejor forma de agradecerlo que colgarlo aqui y que todo el mundo lo viera. Y otra cosa, solo recordar que una seguidora del fic, Marth Mt, publico hace un tiempo un one-shot inspirado en este fic que estais leyendo, no es genial?? Os vuelvo a dejar el enlace a este breve obra de arte y juzgad por vosotros mismos.

**h t t p : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 4283273 / 1 / El Encuentro**

Para entrar y disfrutar del extracto alternativo, quitad los espacios entre caracteres. Entre las palabras "El" y "Encuentro" va un guion bajo que sustituiria al espacio entre las dos palabras(), que no se porque pero no sale al publicar el capi, en fin. Un saludazo a todosssssssss!! Nos vemos en el fandom!!


	21. Capítulo 21

- Ante cualquier problema me envías una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, sí, tranquila.

- Vale- Kathleen se agachó para abrazar a su hijo frente a la chimenea.

Dos días antes habían recibido una lechuza, una invitación por parte de Ted Lupin para pasar el último fin de semana de vacaciones juntos en casa de éste. En un primer momento, Perseus se emocionó al ver la invitación y no dudó en comentárselo a su madre para recibir su permiso.

Cuando la mujer dijo sí primero sopesando la protección y seguridad que debía tener esa casa, estaba radiante de felicidad. Pero un momento después el aleteo que sentía en el estómago de haber sido invitado disminuyó al recordar que sería posible que se encontrara con Harry Potter de nuevo en esa casa.

La idea de encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente con el gran héroe mediocre del mundo mágico le asqueaba pero la promesa de nuevas diversiones y de, por fin, conocer una casa totalmente mágica como sería la de Ted que vivía con su abuela reprimían el aborrecimiento por el padrino de su compañero de dormitorio.

Después de unos minutos, Kathleen se incorporó y arrojó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flu a la chimenea encendida, las llamas se tornaron verdes en un segundo y ella miró a su hijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Pórtate bien, hijo, y no hagas enfadar a nadie.

- Lo haré mamá.

- Recuerda enviarme alguna lechuza y ten cuidado. Pronuncia bien el nombre.

- Sí, mamá- repitió Pers con aire cansado.

Entró en la chimenea y se vio envuelto en esas llamas verdes que lamían su cuerpo sin quemarlo, anunció dónde quería ir y en breves estaba dando vueltas a toda velocidad en un torbellino de chimeneas.

De repente, cayó de rodillas sobre un colchón blando de cenizas. Abrió los ojos y tosió. Se levantó con dificultad y al mirar al frente vio la cara sonriente de Ted Lupin mirándole con ojillos brillantes.

- ¡Por fin! Creíamos que ya no ibas a venir.

- Mi madre- empezó Perseus resollando- me ha entretenido.

- No sé por qué pero me lo imaginaba.

Ted le tendió una mano a Pers, que aceptó y tiró de él para ayudarle a salir de la chimenea.

- Sacúdete antes de que mi abuela te vea así, odia que le ensucien el suelo de ceniza.

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí, claro- Perseus se afanó en sacudirse la mayor parte de ceniza de encima, al menos la que llamaba más la atención en claro contraste con su cabello azabache.

- Deja tu mochila junto al baúl, voy a presentártela.

Perseus obedeció. Su baúl, enviado momentos antes, reposaba en un rincón de la sala de estar y depositó sobre él su mochila. Contenía algunos dulces, pergaminos y lo más importante, el libro de pociones que decía ser del Príncipe Mestizo que Pers se encargó de ocultar su existencia a su madre durante todas las vacaciones.

Nada más dejar la mochila, Ted tironeó de la manga de su camisa para llevarlo hacia la cocina. De allí salía despedido un aroma delicioso a estofado y pastel de carne. Al parecer, la abuela de Ted se estaba esmerando en preparar una excelente cena para su invitado.

Ted abrió la puerta de par en par y franqueó la entrada a su compañero. De espaldas a ellos, una señora madura algo rechoncha con batín de flores y delantal con puntillas, tarareaba una vieja canción mientras removía una olla meneando su varita.

- ¡Eh abuela! Ha llegado Perseus- proclamó Ted, animado.

La mujer se giró sorprendida por la interrupción. Miró a los dos chicos con sus pequeños y nerviosos ojos castaños y sonrió tiernamente hacia ellos dos. Su rostro se mantenía bastante terso a pesar de la edad y el cabello rebelde cortado por los hombros era del mismo tono castaño deslucido que mostraba Ted a veces.

- Un placer, joven Perseus. Soy Andrómeda Tonks- le tendió la mano libre de varita a su invitado.

- Encantado, señora- Pers aceptó la mano y la entrechocó con delicadeza.

- Me alegra que tu madre te haya dejado venir, ya verás. Hoy será una noche especial, aparte de ti tenemos más invitados. Mira, chico, acércate- Perseus se acercó con cuidado a la mujer y esta hizo que se asomara a los fogones- ¿Ves? Será una gran cena, pero aun no está terminada. ¡Ted! Iros a jugar de mientras, venga, niños, dejadme trabajar.

- Ya nos vamos, abuela.

Ambos abandonaron la cocina con precipitación y dejaron a la señora cocinar tranquila. Ella siguió tarareando y meneando el contenido de la olla.

- No le hagas mucho caso, se le va un poco, ya sabes.

Pero Perseus no se había quedado con esa expresión en su cara por el haber conocido a tan singular mujer sino por otra cosa que ella había comentado.

- ¿Invitados? ¿Quién viene a cenar esta noche, Ted?

- ¡Ah! Eso, bueno, mi padrino y unos amigos- aclaró Ted sin mirar directamente a Perseus- resulta que yo, bueno, comenté algo acerca de tu libro y les interesó.

- ¿Que tú qué?- se escandalizó Pers mientras subían sus cosas a la habitación de Ted por las escaleras.

- Es que verás, me emocioné contándole la historia a mi padrino y al final me ha convencido para que te invitara y no pude negarme.

- ¿Te convenció para que me invitaras?- Pers se paró en mitad del recorrido mirando a su compañero anonadado.

- ¡Eh! No quería decir eso. Más bien que, a ver…

- No importa- cortó Perseus, tajante. Su ánimo se había ensombrecido- Subamos esto y luego os enseñaré a todos el maldito libro.

La habitación de Ted era un desastre. En Hogwarts no destacaba por ser el más ordenado y organizado y su cama revuelta siempre contrastaba con la perfectamente hecha de Artemis, pero en su casa, libre de miradas ajenas y con total libertad para expandir su caos su desorganización se elevaba al máximo.

Perseus, parado en la puerta miraba a su alrededor como si allí hubiera explotado alguna bomba. Ted, algo avergonzado, intentó recoger aprisa los pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo y ropa repartida por los lugares más singulare. Ensayó una especie de disculpa rápida y susurrante y con una enorme sonrisa dejó que Perseus entrara y se instalara.

- ¿Voy a dormir aquí?

- Bueno, hay un cuarto de invitados, si quieres. Pero mi abuela pensó que te gustaría compartir habitación conmigo, como ya lo hacemos en el colegio.

- Ya- Pers entró y dejó el baúl cerca de la puerta, se planteó seriamente el aceptar la habitación de invitados cuando tuvo que apartar unos calzoncillos sucios de la única silla disponible- Pues no sé qué decirte…

- De aquí a la noche hay tiempo, piénsatelo.

Pers se distrajo de las palabras de Ted. Junto a él, sobre el escritorio revuelto había un marco de fotos. En ella aparecían una pareja, él varios años más mayor que ella, pero se abrazaban y se miraban dulcemente. La foto se movía, claro está, y de los márgenes aparecían de repente más personas que saludaban a la cámara y felicitaban a los novios entusiasmados.

- Mis padres. En el día de su boda. Fue secreta y rápida pero aun así pudieron invitar a algunas personas.

- Oh- respondió Pers. Siguió contemplando la foto. La madre de Ted incluso en la foto tenía el don de cambiar su cabello de color, y su padre, tenía aspecto cansado pero feliz y varias cicatrices en su rostro- Se les ve felices.

- Sí. A mi madre le costó convencer a mi padre para casarse pero al final, lo logró y el poco tiempo que vivieron juntos estuvieron muy unidos.

- Una pena- Pers suspiró. Ellos tenían la suerte de haber nacido después de la guerra, de no haber conocido el tiempo de terror vivido en el mundo mágico pero las huellas de ese período aun estaban presentes en dramas como el de Ted que no conoció a sus padres o el de sí mismo, que también perdió a su padre y convirtió a su madre en una bruja que no quería usar la varita.

Ted se quedó contemplando la foto y suspiró también. Apenas hablaba de sus padres con nadie. Le dolía el no poder disfrutar de ellos y a la vez se sentía orgulloso de tener unos padres tan valientes. De todas formas, no estuvo tan mal. A su alrededor había muchísima gente que le quería y animaba y nunca se sintió solo.

- Dormiré aquí- anunció Pers tranquilo. Había abandonado la visión de la foto para volver a mirar a su compañero- Intentaré no perderme entre el desastre.

- Decidido, pues. Y ahora vamos a jugar antes de que sea la hora de la cena- Ted le sonrió y, cogiéndole de la manga, lo arrastró hacia el jardín.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde en el jardín, Ted acabó por aburrirse de intentar convencer a Perseus de que se subiera a una escoba así que abandonó la idea de practicar el vuelo con su compañero. En cambio aceptó gratamente el desgnominizar el jardín y pronto entraron en competición, era increíble lo bien que se le daba a Pers esa labor ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando Andrómeda les llamó para que se lavaran antes de cenar, ambos estaban agotados y llevaban un tanteo de once a seis favorable a Perseus.

Cuando bajaron de asearse oyeron las voces en el comedor. Su padrino y sus amigos ya habían llegado. Ted entró como una exhalación en la sala y les saludó a todos, Perseus, maldiciendo interiormente entró tras su compañero con el rostro pétreo y saludando por educación.

Aparte del fantástico Harry Potter, el héroe de todos los tiempos, habían acudido sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger que habían colaborado en la batalla. Estaba ante la imagen de tres héroes aunque le parecieron tres personas de lo más normal y corriente.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor y sentarse a la mesa se dio cuenta de que los tres adultos le observaban insistentemente, a veces entre ellos intercambiaban alguna mirada cómplice y luego seguían la conversación como si tal cosa. Perseus sabía que todo eso tenía relación con el libro y le molestaba sobre manera que ninguno fuera a decir nada, era una falsedad el permanecer ahí como si a alguien le interesara la plaga de dooxies que tenía la señora Tonks en algunos armarios.

Al fin, cuando la abuela anunció que era muy tarde para sus viejos huesos y se retiró a descansar, los cinco permanecieron en la mesa bajo un silencio tenso.

A Perseus no dejaba de divertirle la situación, casi podía ver como el cerebro del gran Harry Potter urdía una estratagema para poder echar mano al libro. Sonrió entre dientes y se disculpó diciendo que debía ir al baño.

Subió las escaleras y pasó de largo la puerta del cuarto de baño, en cambio entró a la habitación de Ted y cogió el libro del Príncipe para mostrárselo a Potter y sus amigos. Era triste que un niño de once años les facilitara tanto el trabajo.

Bajó y antes de sentarse colocó el libro sobre la mesa, se sentó y les miró con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Harry Potter abrió unos ojos como platos al ver la portada del libro y tanto Weasley como Granger se inclinaron sobre él sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Ted se sorprendió de la reacción de todos.

- Si querías ver el libro sólo tenías que decirlo, no hacía falta que le dieras tantas vueltas- dijo Perseus repantigado en su silla mirando a Potter.

- Dios mío- susurró Potter pasando su mano por la portada del libro. Levantó la vista hacia ese chico insolente- No deberías comportarte con tantos humos, jovencito. Mide tus palabras.

Harry abrió el libro con cuidado y pasó algunas páginas al azar. Entrevió los consejos para mejorar las pociones en los márgenes y también algunos hechizos. A veces, miraba a sus amigos y estos le devolvían la misma mirada de asombro.

- Sin duda es el mismo libro, Harry- dijo Hermione dando un trago a su café.

- Pero debió de destruirse en el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Cómo es que ahora vuelve a estar aquí?

- Fácil. La Sala se lo dio a alguien que realmente lo necesitaba- Hermione miró a Pers significativamente y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Pers frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Le molestaba que la conversación girara en torno suyo y lo excluyeran por completo. Por su parte, Ted se aburría y hacía rato que no les prestaba atención, jugaba con unos cubos mágicos en el suelo del comedor, junto a la mesa.

- Pero yo no necesitaba ese libro, yo necesitaba…- replicó Perseus enfadado, pero se interrumpió. No quería descubrir los verdaderos aunque seguramente Ted ya lo hubiera hecho por él.

- Saber a quién perteneció tu varita, ¿cierto? Ted me lo explicó- Harry se dirigía a él con mirada triunfal. Pers sólo asintió.

- ¿No sabes a quién perteneció tu varita? ¡Harry! ¡Nunca nos contaste eso!- le recriminó Hermione a su amigo.

- Será mejor que os lo explique él- dijo Harry, se acomodó en su silla y miró a Pers esperando a que iniciara él la historia.

De repente, Perseus se vio bajo la total atención de tres magos adultos que esperaban la historia de su varita con avidez. Carraspeó ligeramente y empezó.

- Me compré la varita en Ollivander. Costó mucho dar con una adecuada para mí pero al final lo conseguí. El fabricante sacó mi varita de una caja bajo el mostrador. No quiso cobrar nada, dijo que la varita ya había sido pagada tiempo antes. Y dijo que… se podrían esperar grandes cosas de mí- Pers bajó la voz hasta callar por completo.

Volvió a sentirse observado mientras clavaba su vista en la pulida mesa.

- ¿Ni siquiera te dijo de qué era su núcleo?- inquirió Ron. Pers negó- ¿Ni siquiera te habló de su anterior propietario?

- Eso sí lo hizo. Ollivander dijo que era un tipo muy valiente y que yo también debería de serlo ya que la varita me escogió.

- Vaya…- exclamaron los tres al unísono.

- ¿La tienes aquí?

Pers por toda respuesta, sacó la varita de su bolsillo trasero y la mostró. La varita era larga y robusta, de color negro con un brillo metalizado. Identificaron la varita de inmediato.

El profesor Snape siempre la usaba para escribir las recetas en la pizarra. Más tarde la usó para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y luego, la usó para que su patronus guiara a Potter para conseguir la espada de Gryffindor.

- Dios mío- susurró de nuevo Harry- Es su varita- Sus dos amigos asintieron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Reconocen la varita! ¡Ted! ¡Tu padrino reconoce mi varita! ¡Corre, ven!

El aludido corrió hacia la mesa abandonando sus juegos y se sentó junto a su compañero.

- Eso es una gran noticia, Pers- se giró hacia su padrino- ¿Y bien, de quién era?

- Severus… Severus Snape- los ojos de Harry pasaron de enfocar la varita a la cara de Perseus que le miraba a su vez con unos ojos oscuros y profundos que brillaban astutamente.

**N/A: **Por si alguien no se ha enterado, copiad y pegad (antes quitad los espacios)

h t t p : / / blog hogwarts . com / 2008 / 06 / 11 /ya - esta - disponible - la - precuela /

y podreis disfrutar de la traduccion del texto de 800 palabras que Jo escribio para una subasta benefica. Los protas son James y Sirius pero es curioso leerla.

Un saludeteeee!!


End file.
